Enamórate de mí
by Veilchens
Summary: Chat Noir le insiste a su compañera que asista en su lugar a un evento que organiza la ciudad para conmemorar un año de la aparición de los héroes parisinos, por lo que Ladybug desconfía de él ante sus dudosas excusas para faltar; sin tener la más mínima idea de que es el mismo Adrien Agreste el que tiene planeado demostrarle a su amada Lady sus sentimientos en ese evento.
1. Petición

**Esto, básicamente, será un LAdrien y la idea surgió hace un bueeen tiempo ya cuando existía una enorme sequía de LAdrien, solo con la escena de El Mimo...**  
 **Este fanfic está dedicado a una muy preciada amiga mía a la que espero le guste y le siga gustando hasta el final de esta historia.**  
 **Y bueno, espero que los lectores también lo disfruten. El comienzo está un poco raro, creo... En fin, juzguen ustedes :3**

 **Ya todos saben que Miraculous Ladybug y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen (?)**

 **No suelo escribir fanfics así que, por favor sean amables con sus críticas constructivas... Lloro sangre y cosas así escribiendo... JAJAJAA**

 **En fin, enjoy! :D**

* * *

La luz anaranjada del atardecer se extendía sobre la ciudad generando un ambiente apacible a sus habitantes. Mientras que para Ladybug, quien estaba en lo alto del tejado de una de las muchas edificaciones que hacían a la misteriosa París tan característica, no era así. Un sentimiento de inquietud la invadió cuando el muchacho ante ella terminó de hablar.

–Pero, Chat… –logró articular ella tratando de comprender lo dicho.

No es que se tratara de un asunto trascendente pero el tono de voz que usó, sumado el nerviosismo e, incluso, las orejitas caídas fueron las señales que la dejaron preocupada.

El rubio carraspeó y evitó su mirada con una expresión avergonzada.

–Sé que es repentino, pero prométeme que irás. –insistió a la vez que tomaba sus manos con más fuerza de la necesaria. Chat observó la confusión dibujada en el rostro de ella y decidió cambiar de estrategia. Suspiró resignado. –Bueno, _my Lady_ –dijo ahora con un tono cargado de confianza–, no pongas esa cara. Ahora es tu turno.

La chica ladeó la cabeza. Todo el asunto ahora le parecía sospechoso.

–Es que no termino de entender lo que quieres, _Chaton_. ¿Y a qué te refieres con mi turno?

El chico dejó ir una sonrisa maliciosa, aparentemente actuar como el tembloroso y avergonzado gatito que era en su interior no serviría para nada con ella.

–Bueno, _Bugabuu_ , la última vez que tuvimos un evento como éste no te presentaste. ¿No recuerdas la estatua? –Apuntó– Para colmo me veo tan bien en ella y ni siquiera estuviste en la inauguración. Tan bella que luces también. ¿Al menos dime si admiras mi hermosa réplica cuando pasas por ahí? –soltó olvidando el significado del espacio personal.

–Calma, de pronto vuelves a ser el minino atrevido de siempre. –Suspiró ella –Al menos eso me tranquiliza.

–¿Por qué dices eso, _my Lady_? –quiso saber intrigado.

Ella soltó una risita y contestó: –Es que hace unos momentos te veías asustado como gatito mojado y temía que te pasara algo. Pero creo que ya lo entiendo. Solo quieres asegurarte de que vaya porque planeas algo ¿O me equivoco?

Chat llevó una mano al pecho simulando verse terriblemente ofendido pero ella continuó: –Vienes y me pides que no falte a este evento porque tienes algo entre las garras, ¿no? Si crees que voy a caer ante algún truquillo tuyo estás muy equivocado, _mon Chaton_. –lo acusó cambiando totalmente su postura y expresión.

Chat sintió un dedo acusador que presionó su pecho mientras veía cómo la mano libre descansaba en la sinuosa cadera de su _Lady_ quien tenía una mirada que le atravesaba el alma. Por lo que Chat Noir solo pudo sentirse víctima de su desconfianza y negó avergonzado porque había cierta verdad en ello que no podía admitir. Así que se esforzó por fingir inocencia.

–¡Claro que no! Ya te dije que no puedo ir y por eso quiero asegurarme que tú vayas. ¿Qué pasaría si dejamos abandonada a toda la ciudad? ¡Qué falta de responsabilidad hacia nuestros admiradores que ambos faltemos! Mucha gente ha puesto mucho de sí para llevar a cabo esta hermosa muestra de gratitud. Además, ¿crees que me perdería una oportunidad tan única como esta para tener una cita especial con mi _Bugabuu_? –insistió él besando su mano y viéndose lo más triste posible ante la pequeña tragedia.

Ladybug suspiró resignada.

–Sabes que me pone nerviosa recibir tanta atención… Tú, en cambio, sabes manejar a las multitudes y la prensa... –admitió ella y Chat asintió sin poder negarlo, lidiar con aquello era natural en él, pero su Lady quizás era solo una chica modesta que no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones, se notaba a leguas por su comportamiento ante cámaras. Él acarició su cabeza sin pensarlo tomándola por sorpresa.

–¡Pobre insectita! Si lo que quieres es pasar desapercibida será muy difícil con estos colores que traes encima y, además, con tu belleza jamás podrías... –alegó él con una sonrisa pícara.

Ladybug se deshizo de su toque y se alejó.

–¡Ah, Chat, eres imposible! Iré, pero deja de portarte así, por favor.

–Oh, _my Lady_ … Pero que un chico como yo coquetee con una chica como tú es lo más natural. Además con un gato como éste… –soltó él y se puso a presumir sus músculos frente a ella sacándole una que otra risita.

–Chat… Eres un gatito bobo.

–Pero soy tu gatito… –insistió él con una ridícula seriedad.

La expresión de su compañero se mantuvo y ella sabía que no lo había dicho en broma. Ladybug llevaba suficiente tiempo conociéndolo como para saber que era uno de esos momentos en el que sus insinuaciones se sentían tangibles. Durante mucho había considerado sus avances un juego porque parecían eso pero, en momentos como ese, todo se volvía real.

Ante esos pensamientos no pudo evitar sonrojarse, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Adrien que, oculto por la negra máscara, sintió a su corazón latir de manera acelerada. Tanto que pensó que le daría algo ahí mismo.

–Lo siento, soy más bien una chica de hámsters. –aclaró ella para cambiar el ambiente y sacó su yo-yo– Ya debo irme y prometo hacer todo lo posible para no faltar. Pero, si puedes evadir las responsabilidades que te atan, no dudes en ir.

–Claro que sí, _my Lady_. Pero será imposible –insistió él.

–Nos vemos, Chat –se despidió antes de perderse entre los tejados de la ciudad. La noche ya casi terminaba de tomar a toda la ciudad, las pocas luces naturales que quedaban morían a cada segundo y Chat Noir supo que debía apresurarse y volver casa también.

Llegó a la mansión sintiéndose un poquito culpable por el insistente pedido que hizo a su compañera pero existía un buen motivo para ello. Liberó su transformación y Plagg cayó al sofá rendido, exagerando su necesidad de queso. Adrien lo ignoró sabiendo que sin cataclismo su cansancio no era real pero, de todas maneras, sacó un pedazo de queso que tenía de reserva en el bolso y se lo dio.

–Gracias por la oportunidad –dijo con suavidad observando incómodo a la pequeña criatura acariciar su queso como si de una novia se tratara. –Plagg, al menos no hagas eso frente a mí –pidió el chico que volteando para otro lado. Plagg solo rió y devoró el queso de un bocado.

–Todos tenemos una obsesión que nos hace actuar raros –se defendió pero Adrien lo tomó como una afirmación acusadora.

Caminó hasta el escritorio y tomó unos papeles. Debía practicar un poco más, mañana sería el gran día y debía esforzarse para que todo saliera bien. Dejó a su kwami dormir porque sabía que al fin y al cabo era como un gato, dormilón. Abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la sala de música, el nerviosismo lo consumía y terminó apretujando a las pobres hojas en las que se encontraba desparramado todo su amor.

No podía permitirse fallar en la presentación que daría al día siguiente.

Una canción especial para los héroes de París, le habían solicitado, pero la verdad era que se trataba solo de un himno. Uno de lo que su joven corazón sentía hacia su amada.

En cuanto se enteró que su escuela de música daría un pequeño concierto durante la ceremonia de reconocimiento a Ladybug y Chat Noir, se esforzó un montón para ser seleccionado. No podía perder la oportunidad de transmitirle sus sentimientos a su _Lady_ como Adrien Agreste, el chico tras la máscara.

Al principio, cuando fue escogido rápidamente para tener el honor de ser quien ejecutara el piano, se molestó creyendo que se debió al peso de su apellido. Pero después de mucho sopesarlo con su mejor amigo, Nino, dejó de darle vueltas al asunto. Él era talentoso y no debía dejarse llevar por pensamientos pesimistas. Si salió seleccionado, entonces, debía aprovechar su oportunidad.

Además, no había nadie más feliz y agradecido de que Ladybug existiera que él. Sería su oportunidad especial para gritar su amor por ella al mundo, incluso bajo su perfecta fachada de Adrien. Porque darle un recital a su _Lady_ le llenaba de una alegría que no tenía cabida en su interior.

Destapó el piano de su casa y comenzó a practicar. No podía deshonrar a su familia equivocándose frente a toda la ciudad pero, más importante, no podía cometer un error así cuando buscaba hacerle llegar los secretos de su corazón a su _Lady_ …

Ladybug llegó a su casa aterrizando sobre su cama, liberó su transformación y Tikki voló a sus manos.

–Vaya, qué interesante noche –apuntó ella y Marinette sonrió.

–Bueno, al menos, no hubo akumas. Pero lo de Chat… Fue raro –admitió. –"Conmemoración de la aparición de los héroes parisinos" –leyó en un panfleto sobre sus mesa de trabajo– ¡Vaya, ya pasó un año desde que comenzó toda esta loca aventura!

–¡El tiempo pasa volando, Marinette!

–Y ni pensar en todo lo que ha cambiado…

–Especialmente tú –aclaró la kwami volando alrededor de ella.

Marinette se avergonzó y empezó a negar y a agitar las manos.

–Nah, sigo siendo igual de torpe… Quizás un poco menos, aunque sigo siendo bastante tímida frente a… –la chica se detuvo frente a un póster del rubio –Adrien… –suspiró embelesada.

–Pensándolo mejor… Algunas cosas no cambian –resaltó la pequeña kwami siendo ignorada por completo porque Marinette estaba muy ocupada observando a su guapo compañero de clases.

–Me gustaría poder confesarme… Y tener una cita... Solo una cita.

–Y después se casarán, tendrán hijos y vivirán felices para siempre…

–¡Por supuesto! –aclaró y empezó a reír como tonta.

–Oh, Marinette…

De pronto, su celular comenzó a sonar, era Alya.

–Hola, ¿qué tal, Alya?

–¿Marinette? ¡Ya era hora de que contestes! ¡No sabes cuántas veces te llamé! –la chica se encogió de hombros sintiéndose culpable y miró las llamadas perdidas. No quiso saber cuántas eran.

–Lo siento, Alya… Pero estaba dormida –mintió.

–Bueno, ya no importa. En todo caso, no adivinas qué acabo de sacarle a Nino.

– ¿Es acerca de Adrien? –quiso saber imaginando a qué apuntaba la conversación.

–¡Sí! ¿Recuerdas cuando estaba deprimido por algo sobre una canción?

–Oh, sí… Lo recuerdo, estaba muy triste.

–Pues no me lo vas a creer. Es una sorpresa para la ciudad, pero te lo diré a ti para que no faltes. Adrien Agreste tocará una canción para Ladybug y Chat Noir mañana.

Marinette abrió los ojos como platos.

–¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! –casi gritó y empezó a dar saltitos. –¿Es en serio? ¡Oh, definitivamente iré, no me lo voy a perder por nada del mundo! Nunca lo he visto tocar. ¡Mil gracias, Alya, por decirme! ¡Oh, no sé qué me voy a poner! ¡Ahhhh! –empezó a gritar emocionada –¡Adrien tocando el piano!

Alya reía del otro lado de la línea

–Sabía que te alegraría, en todo caso. Nos vemos mañana, ¿sí?

–Claro que sí, no pienso faltar.

–¡Okey, adiós Adrienadicta!

–Adiós y gracias otra vez, Alya. –dijo ella antes de cortar. Luego se giró hacia Tikki y comenzó a gritar otra vez –¡Oh, eso significa que la canción la escribió para mí! ¡Ah, Tikki, para mí! Y para Chat… Pero… Ahh… –ya no pudo más y se dejó caer en el diván suspirando– Una canción de Adrien para Ladybug… Bueno, no es que sea para Marinette –agregó con un aire pesimista.

Tikki la miró dolida. Es que ella nunca aprendía a que no debía separar a la Ladybug que hay en ella de sí misma. Son la misma persona pero ella se negaba a entender. Otra de las cosas que no habían cambiado mucho en todo ese año que se conocían.


	2. Cadenza

2 Cadenza

El sol terminaba de ponerse y Marinette corría como loca tratando de llegar a la explanada de la torre Eiffel lo más pronto posible. Cuando alzó la vista y notó que no habría forma de lograrlo a tiempo así que se escondió en una esquina solitaria para transformarse.

Ese día, después de una triste y larga jornada escolar sin su querido Adrien, había vuelto a casa desanimada pensando en que lo único bueno sería imaginar en lo perfecto que se vería el rubio tocando el piano para ella… Oh, sí, para ella como Ladybug.

Hizo sus tareas sin poder sacarse esa idea de la cabeza y cuando notó que se quedaba dormida sobre sus ejercicios decidió tomar una siesta para estar totalmente descansada al anochecer. Lo malo fue que la siesta se alargó y trajo un sueño que la dejó completamente confundida.

Iba con Alya y Nino para ver a Adrien tocar y, en vez de eso, encontró a Chat Noir en el escenario. Era él quien tocaba el piano y se lo dedicaba a ella, no a Ladybug. Una hermosa canción de amor que caló en lo más profundo de su corazón haciendo que unas lágrimas se resbalaran sobre sus mejillas. De pronto, un sonido molesto irrumpió su sueño y logró despertar oyendo los últimos segundos del tono de llamada de Alya y, somnolienta, contestó mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

–Hola…

–¡Marinette, espero que ya estés en camino y la voz cansada sea porque estabas corriendo!

–¿Ehh? –gritó ella mirando el reloj de su celular– ¡Solo faltan diez minutos para las siete! –volvió a gritar y Alya solo pudo escuchar un montón de ruidos que parecían tratarse de un terremoto o su amiga dejando caer el celular, tropezando con algún objeto duro para luego rodar en el suelo y tumbar un montón de cosas que hicieron aún más ruido.

Alya se llevó una mano al rostro arrepentida de no haber ido a buscarla. –No creo que pueda llegar. –dijo finalmente negando con la cabeza.

Nino quien miraba su celular y trataba de contactar con su amigo también habló: –Es gracioso, porque él tampoco da señales de vida…

–Tal para cual… –señaló resignada la chica mirando a un lado del escenario cómo la asistente del Sr. Agreste llamaba sin parar al joven rubio.

Adrien Agreste estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, podía lidiar perfectamente con la presión, pero en esta ocasión, se dejó llevar por la ansiedad y huyó. La explicación para ese repentino actuar era sencillo, porque no se trataba de solo complacer al público, era sobre sus sentimientos.

El rubio había tomado el riesgo de transformarse y subir a saltos la torre Eiffel para alejarse de la vista de la multitud. Una total tontería cuando su alter ego era el homenajeado ese día y si lo llegaban a notar no podría librarse de la atención fácilmente. Así que, cuando halló un lugar apropiado, volvió a la normalidad.

Balanceaba las piernas tratando de olvidar la presión mientras Plagg lo miraba con aire preocupado. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos. El viento era frío allí arriba y, por alguna razón, lo hacía sentir mucho más calmado.

–¡Chico, si sigues así no podrás hacer nada! –interrumpió la pequeña criatura desde su bolsillo.

–Es lo que temo, por eso te pedí este pequeño favor. Un par de minutos más y estaré listo –aseguró tratando de calmar su respiración.

"El día había llegado"

Eso fue lo que pensó emocionado esa mañana. Durante su solitario desayuno revisó su agenda, vio su recital marcado para las siete de la tarde y pensó que no aguantaría todas las horas que faltaban. Y, ahora, a tan solo unos minutos moría de los nervios. Quería vomitar e irse a casa.

–¿Crees que sería muy cobarde mi parte huir? –continuó el rubio sintiéndose miserable.

–¿Perderás esta oportunidad única? –apuntó el kwami mirándolo con seriedad.

–Pero… Pero ya son casi las siete y Ladybug ni siquiera se ha presentado. Ella me prometió que vendría –lloriqueó agobiado– Al parecer, tiene cosas mejores que hacer que preocuparse por cumplirle promesas ridículas a un gato pretensioso como yo.

Plagg reprimió las ganas de reírse de él y de su dramatismo optando por actuar más reconfortante. Adrien solía ser muy sensible cuando de su amada Ladybug se trataba y si decía alguna broma terminaría por hacerlo llorar de verdad.

–No digas esas cosas –contradijo el pequeño volando hasta su hombro –Sabes que ella jamás pensaría de esa forma.

Adrien suspiró y se secó unas lágrimas con el puño de su traje –Tienes razón, ella no es así. Solo soy yo actuando como un bebé llorón.

–En eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

Adrien al fin sonrió y Plagg continuó: –Creo que ya es hora de que vuelvas… Ya llevas casi una hora lejos de los ojos de Gorila. Si no nos apresuramos tu padre enviará al ejército a buscarte…

–Tienes razón –respondió el rubio levantándose resignado. Se propuso a transformarse para bajar a hurtadillas lo más pronto posible pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo algo lo golpeó con fuerza y lo siguiente que vio fue el paisaje moviéndose velozmente ante sus ojos. Plagg había logrado aferrarse a su ropa y ahora se escondía en su bolsillo de nuevo.

–¡Te tengo! –dijo la voz de una chica. Adrien giró la cabeza para encontrarse con las coletas de la súper heroína que se llevaba todos sus suspiros. Llegaron a la azotea de un edificio cercano y lo bajó –¡Ten más cuidado! –le regañó –No es un lugar se-segurooo… –la voz de ella se fue apagando repentinamente cuando lo miró a los ojos –¡ADRIEN! –gritó y retrocedió de un salto.

El rubio miró confundido a la chica. Incrédulo y emocionado de oír su nombre pronunciado por ella. Era como un sueño hecho realidad, su Lady estaba allí. Justo a tiempo para su presentación. Trató por todos los medios calmar la emoción en su interior porque ahora era Adrien Agreste y no el alocado Chat Noir y debía comportarse. Aunque se estuviera muriendo de ganas por saltar a sus brazos.

–Uhm… ¿Ladybug? –dijo tratando de verse más confundido que eufórico.

La chica frente a él lo miraba desesperada como si tratara de recordar cómo hablar.

–A-A… ¡Adrien! –dijo ella al fin –¿Qué supone-se…? No. ¿Qué se su-supone que hacías allí? –finalizó señalando la torre Eiffel –No es seguro para ti, bueno, para nadie.

–Oh, yo… –el rubio volteó a mirar la torre buscando una buena excusa para ello –¿Escapé de mis guardias? ¡Buscaba aire fresco! –exclamó poco convencido aunque esa fuera la verdad y puso su sonrisa más inocente.

–¡Ah! Y yo creí que tú… Bueno que una persona quería, no sé… ¿Tirarse? –intentó explicarse haciendo un montón de gestos y luego se puso seria – ¿No ibas a hacerlo? O sea… ¿Verdad que no?

El rubio observó el temor en los ojos azules de ella.

–¡Claro que no!

–¡Qué bueno oír eso! –dijo ella suspirando aliviada –Por un segundo pensé que estabas… No sé, demasiado triste como para soportar la vida o algo parecido… ¡Qué tontería! Si eres tan perfecto nada te haría pensar en algo así –farfulló arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de lo dicho.

Adrien se sonrojó. ¿Ella acaba de decirle perfecto o lo imaginó?

–No te preocupes –dijo él agitando las manos cohibido– ¡No haría algo como eso!

Ladybug se sintió como una tonta y, apenada, bajó la cabeza –Oh, lo lamento es que yo solo te vi ahí… y bueno, yo… Solo pensé que… Bueno tú… «Vamos, Marinette, di algo consistente» –pensó y se rindió– ¡Aish, soy una tonta! –gimoteó dándose golpecitos en la cabeza dejando sin palabras al rubio.

Adrien no entendía ese comportamiento y se acercó a ella con aire serio, tomándola de los hombros como solía hacer cuando era Chat Noir y quería apoyarla.

–No digas eso, Ladybug. Tú solo estabas haciendo tu trabajo. Era obvio que si veías a alguien allí pensarías que estaría en problemas. Es mi culpa también por andar descuidadamente por ahí...

Ladybug observó como tonta al chico. Él era siempre tan amable y bueno, demasiado perfecto para ser de este mundo y no podía pensar en una respuesta razonable para dar en ese momento.

El chico carraspeó esperando a que ella dijera algo pero parecía que eso no iba a pasar así que continuó: –Bueno, Ladybug. En todo caso, ha sido un gusto que me rescataras –admitió haciendo una elegante reverencia.

La chica agitó una mano frente a él tratando de que no se le notara lo nerviosa –No, no… No hay de qué… En realidad creo que solo te di un susto innecesario. ¿Quieres que te regrese a tu torre? ¡A la torre! Obviamente no es tu torre… Pero bien podría serlo… Solo si tú quieres. ¿Se puede comprar la torre Eiffel? –preguntó confundida.

Adrien estaba un poco confundido con los enredos de su compañera de luchas pero, por otro lado, ante lo último no pudo hacer otra cosa más que echarse a reír.

–No había notado que fueras tan graciosa. Pero no, gracias. Será más fácil bajar desde aquí porque hay escaleras y todo eso –apuntó él a lo que ella asintió ignorando el hecho de que resultaba imposible que el rubio hubiera subido hasta donde estaba sin súper habilidades físicas.

Pero es que Ladybug no podía ni pensar, sentía que su corazón iba a salir volando de su pecho si no encontraba una forma de calmarse pronto, debía considerar seriamente salir de allí antes de que dijera o revelara algo innecesario por causa de su torpeza. Sacó su yo-yo y jugó con él un par de veces solo por el nerviosismo. Adrien supo, entonces, que ella estaba por irse.

–¿Ya te vas?

Ella solo asintió, era preferible no hablar o terminaría diciendo algo sin pies ni cabeza.

–Oh, me hubiera gustado pasar unos momentos más contigo –admitió él con aire deprimido mientras que, a Ladybug, el corazón se le encogió. No podía verlo con esa expresión.

–Sabes… –continuó él– Hoy tocaré una canción para ti y Chat Noir –dijo con una voz apenas audible– Estaba allá solo porque temía que no vinieras… ¡Vinieran! –se corrigió automáticamente– Me esforcé tanto en esto solo para hacerte llegar… es decir, hacerles llegar mis sentimientos, es decir, mi gratitud.

La heroína se veía un poco confundida. Claro, no entendía la envergadura de las palabras de Adrien quien se mordió el labio inferior tratando de decidir si debía o no ser honesto con ella. Sintió que si no lo intentaba no tendría otra oportunidad y se arriesgó.

–Esto de seguro te sonará un poco tonto –empezó él nervioso– Pero la verdad, esta canción no la escribí para ustedes dos.

Ladybug frunció el entrecejo sin comprender y el chico la tomó de las manos repentinamente y continuó: –La verdad es que, oficialmente es para ambos, pero cuando la escribí solo podía pensar en ti –confesó y apretó con un poco más de fuerza las manos de la heroína quien sintió a su corazón detenerse un segundo.

–¿Qué…? –logró articular inundada de emoción y un nerviosismo enormes.

–Sé que sonará un poco ridículo, solo es una canción. ¿Qué puede tener de importancia? –dijo desanimado por la falta de reacción de la chica– Pero, la verdad, solo quería que lo supieras. Está dirigida a ti y a nadie más –finalizó apenado.

Ladybug no respondía porque estaba demasiado impresionada por la repentina revelación. ¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿Qué quería Adrien de ella al decirle eso?

Mientras Adrien, por su parte, moría de la vergüenza por su ataque de sinceridad. Aflojó el agarre de sus manos y ella, al notarlo, fue quien se aferró a él con fuerza.

–¿Es… es en serio? Vaya… ¡Qué emoción! Es una pena para Chat Noir porque es muy egocéntrico pero él ni siquiera vendrá así que no hay problema. Al menos no tendrás que preocuparte por él… Aunque de seguro se sentirá muy herido, pero no le durará mucho. Es un buen chico en el fondo justo como tú –dijo ella soltando las palabras a toda prisa sin meditarlas.

Ella tenía razón, su ego de Chat fue herido con aquellas declaraciones. ¿No le molestaba que le quitaran crédito a su compañero? Aunque eso no era importante ahora, ¿no? Él dejó escapar una risita y la abrazó dejándola sin aire, no por la presión, sino por la sorpresa.

–Estoy muy feliz de que apruebes esto. Será todo un honor para mí poder dedicártela, nos veremos abajo. Para la presentación –dijo y Ladybug se perdió en su gentil mirada olvidándose de lo demás al igual que él.

–Claro… –logró decir ensimismada cuando una explosión los tumbó a los dos contra el suelo. Adrien había caído sobre ella y por la cercanía no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa tonta que pasó desapercibida para él.

–¿Qué fue eso? –dijo el rubio levantándose cuando los gritos de un montón de personas comenzaron a oírse por todos lados y se acercaron a las barandas de la azotea para ver qué pasaba abajo.

–¡Genial, un akuma! –se quejaron los dos al unísono haciendo que se miraran un par de segundos con incomodidad.

–Je, je, je… Creo que tengo que ir a hacer mi trabajo –dijo apenada la heroína.

–Sí, entiendo.

Ninguno de los dos podía dejar de sostenerse la mirada. Hasta que una sombra los cubrió a los dos.

–Miren nada más. Aquí se escondía el señorito Agreste, el chico más afortunado de la ciudad –vociferó una chica en vestido blanco con notas musicales negras que se movían de lugar, llevaba un violín rosa con un arco del mismo color.

–¿Cosette? –notó Adrien pero en ese momento fue empujado por Ladybug porque pensó que la chica atacaría pero solo puso el arco contra las cuerdas del violín y tocó. Un horrible chirrido salió de las cuerdas y ambos adolescentes se taparon los oídos sintiendo un inmenso dolor.

–Ja, ja, ja– rió la chica – ¡Mi nombre es Evil Strings! ¡Y me aseguraré que nadie más vuelva a oírte, niño mimado! –anunció.

La villana dio un salto y, con su arco, cortó una antena enorme que se erigía sobre el rubio. El metal comenzó a doblarse sobre sí mismo mientras algunos barrotes caían pesadamente alrededor del rubio.

«Esto es demasiado peligroso para él» pensó desesperada la heroína y sacó su yo-yo para atrapar uno de los pedazos que caería sobre Adrien y lo desvió.

–¡No te saldrás con la tuya! –gritó con evidente rabia. Saltó sobre una chimenea para alcanzarla y lanzarle el yo-yo para atraparla pero la chica lo esquivó.

–Ya lo veremos, pequeño insecto –soltó la otra y se dirigió hacia al chico rodeado de escombros.

Ladybug iba a saltar una vez más para acercarse pero sintió que alguien aferró uno de sus pies desequilibrándola y cayó. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con que unas personas escalaron el edificio y la rodearon.

–¡No la dejen ir! –ordenó la akuma– Mientras tú te entretienes con ellos me encargaré de Adrien…

Fue hasta los escombros y Ladybug trataba de deshacerse de la gente que era controlada por Evil Strings pero eran cada vez más y ella no quería lastimarlos seriamente.

Adrien trató de huir a hurtadillas para poder encontrar un lugar seguro para transformarse pero cuando llegó hasta donde debía estar la puerta solo encontró más restos de la antena que bloqueaban la salida y no le quedó de otra que correr hacia las escaleras de emergencia. Estaba por lograrlo pero se interpuso en su camino la akuma.

–No huirás de mí, Adrien –amenazó dando un salto y lo agarró del cuello– Sabes, primero quería destruirte pero creo que ahora te haré parte de mi ejército de fans. Prepárate para oír la canción que adorarás hasta el último día de tu vida –amenazó soltando al chico y rozó el arco contra las cuerdas del violín, las notas eran chirriantes y una luz rosada nació de ellas.

El rubio se había alejado a gatas y vio cómo la otra apuntó su arco hacia él y la luz salió disparada y fue detenida por el yo-yo de Ladybug revotando contra uno de los fans que ya estaban hipnotizados. Lo que provocó que éste estallara en éxtasis.

–¡Ahhhh, TE AMO EVILSTRINGS! –gritó y corrió hacia la villana a abrazarla.

La chica forcejó con él y Adrien corrió hacia las escaleras de emergencia. Debía transformarse de inmediato y ayudar a Ladybug que seguía lidiando con los fans que no dejaban de echársele encima. Pero cuando estaba por llegar tropezó contra una varilla y cayó de cara.

–¡Ugh! Esto no puede empeorar… –gruñó y se giró sobre sí mismo.

–¡No huirás tan fácil de mí! –gruñó la akuma y empujó su fan que le arrebató el violín en completo éxtasis.

–¡Ah! ¡Tengo el violín de Evil Strings! –gritó como loco y la chica gruñó– ¡Devuélvemelo!

Adrien supo que esa era su oportunidad, tomó la varilla del suelo y apuntó al violín, estaba a solos unos pasos de ella cuando lo lanzó. La chica pudo ver cómo atravesó su instrumento.

–¡Noooo! –chilló mientras chocaba contra una pared y se hacía añicos.

Ladybug terminó de deshacerse del último fan loco y corrió para atrapar a la mariposa que Adrien le había ayudado a atrapar, pero cuando llegó hasta ahí no vio ninguna salir.

–¿Qué? –soltó confundida rebuscando entre los trozos y la otra empezó a reír como loca.

–¡Par de tontos! –vociferó entre carcajadas.

–¡Demonios! ¡Debe estar en su arco! –gruñó Adrien arrepentido– ¡Usa el LuckyCharm!

–Te destruiré, Adrien. ¡Te haré trizas como tú lo hiciste con mi violín! –amenazó furiosa. Llegó hasta él y esgrimió su arco contra él. Por suerte, era muy ágil para ella y la esquivó a tiempo.

Ladybug usó el LuckyCharm y cayó a sus manos un bastón.

–¿Qué se supone que haré con esto? –quiso saber justo cuando otro montón de fans se le vinieron encima de nuevo– No, no de nuevo –se quejó y empezó a patearlos sin consideraciones.

Adrien retrocedía evadiendo a la chica y comenzaba a desesperarse. Ladybug estaba de nuevo en problemas y estaba cada vez más cerca del borde del edificio– ¡Vamos, Ladybug, es un buen momento para pensar en algo! –rogó él.

La chica se mordió el labio y observó a todos lados buscando pistas.

–¡Ladybug! –gritó Adrien ya al borde del precipicio ante la risa victoriosa de la villana.

–Ya no tienes dónde escapar, este es tu fin –anunció.

–¡Atrápalo! –gritó la heroína y Adrien tomó por los pelos el bastón.

–¿Un bastón? –soltó confundido y en ese instante lo usó para detener la estocada de la akuma –¡Oh, es resistente a cortadas malignas! –dijo con una sonrisa y pateó a la chica haciéndola retrocede – Ahora estamos a mano, linda –dijo poniéndose en posición – _En garde_.

Ladybug empezó a luchar contra los fans para sacárselos de encima y Adrien peleaba con la chica.

–Wow, tienes mucha fuerza –apuntó mientras paraba los ataques– Pero yo tengo mejor técnica –presumió y contraatacó.

Lanzó un ataque engañoso y logró desarmar a su contrincante robándole su arma y, con una sonrisa, lo partió ante su estupefacta enemiga. La mariposa salió volando y Ladybug ya corría hacia ellos cargando aún a una persona encima. Atrapó la mariposa y la purificó.

–Nunca me cansaré de ver esto… –murmuró Adrien cuando Ladybug usó la cura milagrosa y todo volvió a la normalidad.

–¿Dónde estoy? –quiso saber la pobre chica desakumatizada cuando levantó la cabeza y vio a Adrien y Ladybug mirándose intensamente.

–Bien hecho, Ladybug… –celebró él en voz baja pero ella no respondió– Vaya, esto sí que fue una aventura –agregó Adrien rompiendo el silencio y la heroína soltó una risa nerviosa.

–Vaya que sí… Ha sido genial, espero que volvamos a trabajar juntos alguna vez… O sea, mejor no, no es bueno ponerte en peligro –se corrigió ella tratando de no sonar rara– Bueno, la próxima vez que haya problemas prométeme que te mantendrás lejos. Pero, por hoy, fuiste un gran compañero. Creo que igual o incluso mejor que Chat –dijo ella guiñándole un ojo y luego se sonrojó al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Adrien.

El corazón del rubio se aceleró ante el halago aunque duró poco porque su ego de Chat volvió a sentirse igualmente herido. Bueno, no podía ser tan malo porque, después de todo, él era Chat lo que significaba que era doblemente bueno, ¿no? Aunque no entendía por qué ella era tan complaciente con él como Adrien que como su alter ego.

Las otras personas empezaban a levantarse confundidas, no tenían idea de qué había ocurrido.

–Gracias por confiar en mí, de seguro fue algo duro para ti –apuntó la heroína repentinamente con expresión preocupada– Nada más lanzándote un bastón… ¡Qué inútil!

–No, no digas eso. Yo no dudé de ti aunque el bastón fue raro pero muy útil. Además, tenía plena confianza en que todo saldría bien gracias a ti –agregó haciendo que el corazón de Ladybug fuera el que se acelerara ahora. Llevó las manos al pecho para tratar de calmarlo sin resultado alguno.

–No exageres… –contradijo ella tratando de restarle importancia pero el chico solo se aproximó más y tomó su mano para besársela gentilmente.

–Desde que descubrí cómo eres en realidad, supe que podía confiar en ti, ciegamente si es necesario.

Ella supo que dejó de respirar al sentir la falta del aire, todo por los ojos verdes y luminosos del muchacho que la atravesaron. Se encontraba sin defensas ante él. Debía tomar el control de sí misma rápido o no podría evitar que su corazón la guiara obligándola a actuar inapropiadamente.

–Solo… Solo piensas eso porque soy una heroína… La chica detrás de esta máscara es como cualquier otra. No deberías decir esas palabras a la ligera –lo reprendió tratando de recuperar la compostura.

Él se acercó más a ella, estaba tan cerca de esos profundos ojos azules que lo hipnotizaban.

–Créeme cuando te digo –empezó susurrando en su oído– que la chica debajo del antifaz no puede ser para nada diferente de la que veo ahora mismo. Tanto valor e inteligencia no se ganan con un disfraz, dulce Ladybug… –finalizó justo cuando el primer pitido del miraculous los interrumpió– ¿Te irás? –preguntó el chico sabiendo de antemano respuesta.

–Sí, debo irme… Lo siento…

–Bueno, la verdad no sé si lograré tocar después de todo esto.

–Oh… Deberías insistir –dijo ella poniendo una mano en su hombro –Diles que Ladybug te lo pidió.

–Pero no estarás aquí.

Ella sonrió y se acercó a él.

–Estaré en el público, observándote, oyendo cada nota que le dediques a esta heroína y a la chica debajo del antifaz –aseguró.

Adrien se detuvo y la miró con sorpresa.

–¿Sí?

Ella solo asintió.

–Espero que, algún día, puedas decirme si te gustó.

–Te lo haré saber –aseguró poniendo una mano en el hombro de Adrien quien se sonrojó.

Esa proximidad no eran raras entre Chat Noir y ella pero ahora, sin la máscara, se sentía más expuesto y solo consiguió asentir embelesado.

Por su parte, Ladybug notó la reacción y se alejó igualmente apenada cuando, de pronto, le pareció demasiado natural acercársele. Como si no hubiera nada fuera de lo común en ello cuando el segundo pitido del miraculous la sacó del hilo de sus pensamientos.

–Hora de irse –sentenció el rubio y Ladybug dio un paso pero él la tomó de la mano y se la besó con elegancia una vez más –Adiós, Ladybug –dijo haciendo que ella se sonrojara terriblemente.

–Hola… Vemos-nos… Nos vemos… ¡Agh! ¡Adiós! –soltó y lanzó su yo-yo para irse lo más rápido posible.

Adrien la vio desaparecer entre los edificios y se quedó mirando la luna en el cielo. ¿Por qué cada vez que la veía su amor solo se incrementada? Ella podía hacerle sentir tantas cosas a la vez y eso era imposible de manejar con cordura. Aunque se quedó un poco confundido por esa reacción tan conocida. ¿Quién tartamudeaba de esa manera?

–Vaya, vaya… ¿Quién lo diría, eh, Agreste? – una voz femenina y familiar tras él lo sacó de su transe.

–¡Oh, Cosette! ¿Estás bien? Lamento terriblemente todo esto… Sé que de alguna forma es mi culpa…

–Nah, cálmate… Ya se me pasó. Supongo que intenté matarte o algo así. Digamos que todo el susto que te habré dado es suficiente venganza –dijo ella tratando de sonar convincente pero se sentía muy avergonzada.

–Si eso te hace sentir mejor…

–La verdad, sea lo que sea que haya hecho, lo siento. Nada de lo que pasó justifica mis acciones.

–No te preocupes –dijo él apenado.

–Aunque… –continuó ella haciendo una cara picarona– No sabía que te traías algo con Ladybug. Eso explicaría por qué susurrabas su nombre mientras componías esa canción tuya y por qué suena más bien dedicada a una chica que a unos héroes –soltó ella riendo bajito. El rubio se sonrojó completamente.

–¿Susurraba su nombre?

–Por supuesto, pero solo lo oí yo y solo fueron un par de veces cuando practicabas a solas y te espiaba para ver qué estabas componiendo.

–¡Ey!

–Ya no importa. Tú y tu canción para tu Lady ganaron así que ve a tocarla a tu novia.

–No es mi novia… –replicó él apenado.

–Pues empieza a moverte, chico. Porque no es fácil tener citas con ella a no ser que seas su doncel en peligro más seguido.

Él sonrió apenado.

–Por cierto, ¿no viste a Chat Noir? –quiso saber con evidente curiosidad.

–¿Chat? No, no pudo venir… O algo así me dijo Ladybug –respondió tratando de sonar normal.

–¡Oh, qué extraño! Él nunca dejaría a Ladybug pelear sola, ¿no?

–Quizás fue hipnotizado antes de que pudiera aparecer o no se enteró. ¿Quién sabe?

La chica carraspeó y suspiró.

–Es una pena. Lo que más me molesta de que tú toques es que no le hayas dedicado una sola nota a él. Es el compañero de tu amada Ladybug y gracias a él ella siempre puede salvar el día.

–Pfff… ¡No es la gran cosa!

–No digas eso, Adrien. Ese gato siempre está protegiendo la descuidada espalda de su Lady. Ah… He observado tantas veces los videos del Ladyblog para inspirarme en una buena canción y noté el esfuerzo y la lealtad de ese pobre minino para con su compañera. Pareciera que, quizás, esté enamorado de ella… –indagó– Pienso que debe ser muy triste para él.

Adrien asintió sin querer. Nunca pensó que alguien vería tan fácilmente a través de él.

–Será muy triste si es que tú te quedas con ella… –continuó la chica– Pero no puedes doblegar un corazón –se explicó y tomó su violín que estaba en el suelo –Ya me voy a casa –anunció pero el chico la sostuvo de la muñeca.

–No te vayas, tengo una propuesta para ti… –dijo tratando de sonar calmado.

Marinette corría sin aliento cuando Alya la atrapó.

–¡Ey, vaya que tienes suerte!

–¿Eh? ¡Alya! ¿Por qué dices eso?

–Bueno, apenas y estás llegando. Son casi las nueve, Marinette.

–Sí, los siento pero es que me quedé dormida y después con todo ese problema del akuma fue imposible llegar a tiempo –lloriqueó ella y su amiga suspiró resignada.

–Para tu suerte Adrien no pudo tocar pero lo han reprogramado, empezará en unos minutos –agregó su amiga señalándole el escenario– ¡Aunque te perdiste un gran show! ¡Ladybug derrotó a un akuma que iba tras Adrien! ¿Puedes creerlo? Adrien debe estar fascinado. Si fuera tú, estaría preocupada de que se haya terminado enamorando de ella.

–¿Qué? ¡No digas esas cosas, Alya! –se quejó inflando sus cachetes.

–Lo siento, pero con una competencia como esa, creo que perderías todas tus oportunidades –se burló la chica dándole palmaditas en la espalada a Marinette.

De pronto, las luces se apagaron y solo se centraron en el escenario.

–Ya llegó la hora, dejé a Nino guardando nuestros asientos. ¡Vámonos! –dijo Alya y tironeó de su amiga.

Después de unas pequeñas presentaciones le entregaron el micrófono a Adrien.

–Gracias por esperar y pedimos disculpas por el retraso. Pero he decidido modificar un poco la presentación –empezó el rubio y de entre las bambalinas salió caminando un chica con un violín –Ella me acompañará en esta noche preciosa y nos brindará su hermosa canción. También dedicada a los héroes de París –finalizó y le dio paso a la chica.

–Gracias –dijo con una felicidad que desbordaba e iba dirigida hacia Adrien.

–¿Esto estaba previsto? –preguntó Nathalie al director de la ceremonia quien se escogió de hombros resignado.

–No, no sé cómo la ha subido hasta ahí pero ya solo dejémoslo, no queremos más escándalos.

Ambos chicos tomaron posición y comenzaron a tocar.

Aún, en la azotea, reescribieron algunas notas de sus respectivas canciones para combinarlas.

A Adrien le parecía más legítima la de ella porque sí existía un sentimiento para Chat Noir en ella, entre los acordes profundos y ágiles se podía ver a sí mismo saltando en los tejados y, realmente, le llenaba el corazón de felicidad. Ella, empezó con su violín y con un suave acompañamiento de piano para dejarle el solo a él.

Había terminado por acortar su canción, solo dejó lo que él consideraba lo más importante, el peso de sus sentimientos desbordaron en escena y todos se quedaron ante un silencio expectante mientras tocaba. El cabello rubio se agitaba suavemente con los movimientos gráciles. Sus manos recorrían el teclado conociéndolas perfectamente, la expresión tranquila de su rostro y la melodía suave que fue intensificándose junto con una súbita brusquedad.

Cada nota arrancada al teclado era solo una pequeña muestra de lo que de verdad sentía en su corazón.

Marinette observaba emocionada sabiendo que iba dedicado a ella, bueno a Ladybug. La canción se tornaba cada vez más veloz, Marinette sentía una adrenalina subírsele como cuando llevaba la máscara hasta que, de pronto, fue bajando la intensidad y la melodía volvió a ser suave.

Adrien, en el escenario, se veía un poco más ansioso y se veía un poco cansado. Tocar el piano no parecía tan fácil como se veía. Adrien sonrío y Marinette sintió una felicidad inmensa, la melodía ya no era intensa, estaba llena de ansiedad. Notas que subían y bajaban siguiendo los latidos de su corazón como cuando veía al rubio. Justo como en ese mismo momento.

Ella miraba embelesada al chico cuando Alya le tocó el rostro preocupada.

–No llores, Marinette –le susurró acariciándole.

En ese momento ella notó las lágrimas. Se sentía como si ya conociera esa sensación y se limpió las lágrimas. En ese instante irrumpió el violín de nuevo y la canción se volvió movida de nuevo. Como si pudiera imaginarla sonando en su cabeza cuando corriera sobre los tejados, acompañada del fiel Chat Noir a su lado. La canción era, simplemente, perfecta.

Marinette había llegado a su casa, no sabía cómo, pero ahí estaba. Saludó a sus padres aún ensoñada, subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto y se dejó caer en el diván suspirando. No había tenido oportunidad de saludar a Adrien porque su guardaespaldas lo habían retirado rápidamente del lugar. La noche había sido accidentada, pero por sobre todo lo malo, también había sido increíble.

La canción fue hermosa, poder pasar un rato con Adrien fue aún más hermoso. No podía ni siquiera imaginarse el hecho de que el amor de su vida estaba interesado en ella tan profundamente.

«No, no…»

Negó agitando la cabeza, se estaba dejando llevar. El rubio jamás había hablado sobre ninguna clase de sentimientos parecidos a los de ella. Quizás solo admiraba mucho a Ladybug, quizás más que a Chat Noir por lo que pudo entender.

De pronto, se sintió molesta. ¿Por qué a Adrien no le agradaría Chat? Chat no estuvo allí pero porque tenía alguna limitación, pero su compañero también era genial… Se tapó la cara con una almohada refunfuñando.

Todo se había vuelto un lío en su cabeza en menos de un segundo. Era ridículo pensar que al rubio no le gustara Chat, ya que en más de una ocasión indagó sobre él cuando ella tuvo oportunidades de trabajar con ese gato como Marinette. Es más que obvio que sí lo admiraba también.

«Agh… ¿Por qué Chat tenía que arruinar mi perfecta noche de ensueños?»

Si no hubiera sido por esa sensación molesta que nació de repente, seguiría soñando despierta con su precioso Adrien… A quien, aparentemente, no le importaba tanto Chat Noir como Ladybug.

* * *

Bueno, aquí ya se dio un avance rápido, ¿no lo creen? Y Adrien tuvo una oportunidad genial y debe estar fanboyleando en su cama ahora mismo igual que Marinette. Seguramente Plagg se pondrá tapones y Tikki, bueno, ella está acostumbrada. JAJAJA

Me tomó mucho tiempo pensar en una villana que fuera interesante pero que cumpliera su función sin tener tanto protagonismo así que espero que les haya agradado el tiempo que estuvo :B

Por cierto y no menos importante para mí, quiero agradecer a todos los que lo leyeron y, especialmente, a mis tres reviews: pusheen2003, el invitado misterioso :DU y Neko Baba's porque simple y sencillamente los reviews me dAN VIDAH

En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado una vez más.

Saludos gentita linda.


	3. Revés

Revés

La felicidad de Adrien desbordaba por todas partes. Aún no podía creer que había podido luchar junto a Ladybug como él mismo, sin una máscara de por medio y lo sintió como si ahora tuviera un lazo mucho más profundo con ella.

Casi ni se dio cuenta cuando llegó a casa por todo lo que se arremolinaba aún en su cabeza. Tuvo que evitar bajar de un salto, aguantarse para no correr hasta el recibidor, abrir de un portazo y volver a correr escaleras arriba hasta llegar a su habitación porque su padre jamás aprobaría ese tipo de comportamientos. Aunque moría de ganas por encerrarse y rodar de felicidad en su cama, pero cuando terminó de atravesar las puertas de la casa, la sobria silueta del señor Agreste fue visible en lo alto de las escaleras.

–Pa-Padre… –logró articular él sorprendido.

–Adrien, es bueno ver que te encuentras bien –dijo con voz grave.

–Ehh… Sí, estoy bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –quiso saber pero ya imaginaba de qué se trataba.

El señor Agreste bajó las escaleras lentamente, llevaba un iPad en la mano y lo giró hacia su hijo. Adrien vio una foto que le hubiera parecido genial sino fuera su padre el que se la estuviera mostrando con una dura expresión. Una toma perfecta de él, peleando contra el akuma que había atacado esa noche, hace solo unas horas.

Con toda la dicha que sentía olvidó que su padre explotaría por todo ese asunto.

–¿Qué significa esto? –Inquirió repentinamente pero no hacia él– ¿Acaso les pago para que lo dejen solo, a merced de criminales por la ciudad? –casi gritó dirigiéndose a su guardaespaldas y a Nathalie quienes bajaron la cabeza apenados.

No había excusas que dar y Adrien lo sabía, conocía demasiado bien a su padre. Ahora se sentía infinitamente culpable por haberse librado irresponsablemente de ellos y puesto tan descuidadamente en peligro.

–Padre… No te enfades con ellos, fue mi culpa… –intervino él avergonzado– Prometo que no volverá a suceder…

–¿Volver a suceder? ¡Claro que no volverá a suceder! Desde mañana redoblaré tu vigilancia. Una cosa como esta no se puede volver a repetir, ya no estarás afuera de esta casa solo nunca más. Contrataré más personal –anunció enfadado.

–¿Cómo? ¿No podré estar solo afuera? ¡Eso es ridículo! ¿Vas a enviar a un guardaespaldas a sentarse a mi lado en la escuela? –quiso saber el chico indignado.

–¿Escuela? ¡Oh, claro que no! Porque no volverás a esa escuela nunca más.

–¿Qué? –chilló el rubio atónito –¡Pero no puedes hacerme eso!

–¡Silencio!

–Pero… Pero padre, esto es ridículo –se quejó pero fue interrumpido.

–Silencio, dije –repitió el adulto con severidad luego dejó ir un suspiro y continuó –Adrien, tienes suerte de haber salido ileso de todo esto. ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes?

–¿Entender? ¡Eres tú el que no lo entiende! ¡Eres tú el que está siendo ridículo! –se quejó él alzando la voz por primera vez a su padre pero se arrepintió inmediatamente de ello.

Su padre parecía estar sorprendido u ofendido. No sabía distinguir su expresión.

–¿Ridículo? –en solo un segundo cambió su cara y parecía que iba a reventar –¡Ridículo! ¿A ver, dime quién es el que se puso a jugar al héroe hoy? –demandó él mostrándole las fotos una tras otra –¿Pero qué se te ha pasado por la cabeza cuando te metiste en medio de todo esto? ¡No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a esta gente nunca más! ¿Entendiste?

–Pero… Pero ella necesitaba mi ayuda –replicó.

–¡Ella no necesita ayuda! ¡Es su trabajo! ¡Deja que se las arregle sola!

–Pero padre, ¿no puedes estar hablando en serio? –insistió el rubio.

–Ya fue suficiente, Adrien. La decisión ya está tomada, comprendo que no quieras entender pero todo esto es por tu propio bien –sentenció.

Adrien sintió una terrible impotencia invadirle desde adentro y no pudo evitar las lágrimas que se acumularon sobre sus ojos y ya resbalaban sobre sus mejillas.

–¿Por qué… Por qué eres tan cruel? –gritó y subió las escaleras llorando sin mirar atrás. Los adultos solo escucharon el portazo que dio. Los tres evitaron mirarse hasta que Gabriel los despachó y se retiraron en silencio.

Nathalie quiso intervenir pero conocía demasiado bien al señor Agreste y sabía que no era el momento para contradecirlo, pero era el momento que el niño sí necesitaba que intervengan por él.

Adrien se lanzó a su cama y dejó ir toda la tristeza que había estado acumulando. Se suponía que ese día sería perfecto y que ahora estaría solo pensando en lo hermoso que fue compartir unos minutos extra con su amada, imaginar lo que sintió al oír su canción pero ahora acababa de recibir un injusto castigo a cambio. ¿Por qué su padre tenía que ser tan extremista? ¿Qué, acaso, era tan difícil entender su necesidad por tener contacto humano?

Plagg revoloteaba a su alrededor con aire preocupado, no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Abrió la boca tratando de que le salieran algunas palabras de apoyo pero el rubio comenzó a sollozar sonoramente y el pequeño kwami solo pudo posarse sobre su esponjoso cabello.

–Llora todo lo que necesites, niño… –logró decir pero Adrien no respondió. Solo siguió llorando hasta quedar constipado y se tuvo que obligar a calmarse.

Ya era más de medianoche y Marinette aún no podía dormir, daba vueltas y vueltas sobre su cama sin poder olvidar la preciosa melodía que había salido de los dedos de Adrien y, lo mejor, todo dedicado a ella. Apretó su cara contra la almohada una vez más para ahogar un grito de emoción.

Tikki la miraba divertida y revoloteaba a su alrededor recordándole todas las caras que había puesto cuando le habló como Ladybug mientras que ella trataba de negarlo a sabiendas de que era verdad.

De pronto, oyeron un extraño ruido y algo se cayó en el balcón de arriba. Ambas chicas se miraron asustadas, Marinette miró la portezuela sobre su cama y tragó saliva antes de sacar el pasador.

–¡No, Marinette, no! –susurró la kwami pero la chica la ignoró. Levantó suavemente la portezuela y las dos miraron por los alrededores y no vieron nada más que una silla volcada. Marinette se extrañó y terminó de sacar la cabeza y vio por el rabillo del ojo a alguien saltar de tejado en tejado.

–¡Es Chat Noir! –Exclamó tan aliviada como preocupada– ¿Crees que haya un akuma por ahí? –indagó.

–No lo sé, supongo que tendremos que dejar el fangirleo por esta noche e ir a averiguar qué sucede –propuso Tikki y Marinette sonrió.

–¡Tikki, transfórmame! –fueron sus palabras antes de que el destello rosado la convirtiera en la genial Ladybug. De un salto ya se encontraba en los edificios aledaños y en unos segundos logró alcanzar a su compañero atravesándose en su camino mientras balanceaba su yo-yo– ¿Dando un paseo nocturno, Chaton…? –soltó ella con gracia y caminó hasta donde se encontraba su anonadado compañero.

Ella esperaba recibir algún coqueteo en respuesta o alguna ridícula broma pero la pobre chica dio un respingo cuando su felino amigo levantó la mirada y, en ella, estaba retratada la absoluta tristeza. Su expresión era sombría y deprimente, sabía que debajo de ese hermoso brillo verde se escondían unos enrojecidos ojos por el llanto. Angustiada por verlo en ese estado se acercó a él y solo le dio un tierno abrazo al que el chico respondió. Apoyó su cabeza contra su hombro y ella acarició su cabello con delicadeza provocando que reanudara sus sollozos.

La debilidad que sentía lo hizo dejarse caer de rodillas obligándola a hacer lo mismo. La chica solo se quedó ahí, abrazándolo en una silenciosa muestra de apoyo. No podía hacer otra cosa porque no entendía qué le ocurría, pero el solo hecho de verlo tan triste y decaído la agobiaba. Un nudo se había formado en su garganta porque Chat Noir siempre era su apoyo, siempre la aconsejaba, sabía qué decirle cuando ella se sentía insegura y ahora, verlo así, la quebraba. No sabía qué hacer.

Minutos después, él estaba sentado junto a ella avergonzado. Entre todas las personas del mundo no le gustó para nada que ella lo haya visto en ese estado, se supone que él era su soporte no al revés.

–Disculpa por preocuparte…. –susurró a lo que la chica lo miró confundida.

–Chat, no tienes nada de qué disculparte –empezó dubitativa– Todos tenemos días malos.

Chat esbozó una sonrisa tratando de recuperar su buen ánimo ahora que estaba de nuevo con su amada Lady. No siempre tenía la oportunidad de verla sin un ataque de akuma de por medio.

–Quizás, con un par de caricias más, me recupere.

Ladybug, en vez de verse molesta o hastiada como normalmente estaría tras un comentario como ese, dejó escapar una dulce risita y luego llevó una mano sobre su cabeza y lo acarició para sorpresa del otro.

–Buen minino.

Chat se sorprendió ante ello y, por primera vez, se sintió reconfortado.

–Purrrr… –soltó haciendo que la chica se riera a carcajadas.

–¡Vaya que eres un gatito fácil de complacer!

–En tus manos, mi Lady, todo me complace –agregó él y se restregó contra su hombro ronroneando.

Ella lo hubiera apartado en una situación normal pero, solo por esa vez, lo dejaría ser. Cuando él se detuvo, un par de minutos después, decidió hablar seriamente con él.

–Sabes, cuando te vi correteando pensé que se trataba de un akuma.

–Oh, es una suerte que un akuma no se haya aparecido. En mi estado no hubiera sido de gran ayuda para ti.

–¡Oh, Chat, no digas eso! Pero dime, ¿qué es lo que pasó?–quiso saber aún preocupada.

–¿Qué ocurre con eso de que no intercambiemos información? –replicó él con una sonrisa traviesa.

–¡No te estoy pidiendo que me reveles tu identidad! –lo regañó – ¡Solo quería saber qué pasaba y si hay alguna forma de ayudarte pero si te pones así mejor me voy! –dijo ella levantándose de golpe pero la mano de Chat se aferró a su muñeca evitando que se alejara.

–Disculpa, Ladybug, no quería que te enfadaras.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco, volvió a sentarse a su lado tratando de recuperar la calma. Chat estaba cabizbajo porque no sabía qué hacer en ese momento.

–Sea lo que sea, todo estará bien, Chat Noir.

–Si solo fuera tan fácil, mi Lady…

–Vamos, Chat, tú no sueles ser así… ¿Dónde quedó mi alegre minino?

Chat ladeó su cabeza evitando mirarla.

–Que me veas alegre no significa que toda mi vida lo sea –respondió pero al notar lo sombrío de su comentario se disculpó– Lo siento, no quiero sonar como un gato deprimente, Ladybug, pero… Mi vida no es tan feliz como quisiera que sea –respondió con más seriedad.

Ladybug no tenía palabras para responderle, jamás imaginó que el Chat que siempre la apoyaba con tanto ímpetu llevara una vida así. Esperaba que fuera una especie de chico rodeado de chicas con una vida fácil y siempre despreocupado. Encontrarse con esa realidad solo la hacía sentirse culpable de que haya pensado tan banalmente de él.

El rubio la volvió a mirar y se notaba que evitaba echarse a llorar de nuevo.

–Lo que ocurre, Ladybug… Es difícil de tratar para mí.

–Adelante, yo te oigo, tenemos toda la noche si es necesario –lo alentó.

Chat miró sus manos enguantadas que terminaban en filosas garras que temblaban unas con otras ante su evidente nerviosismo. No era normal que hablara sobre sus problemas con otras personas, quizás con Nino y más abiertamente con Plagg que los vivía junto a él. Pero ser honesto con Ladybug era duro, era como mostrarle todo lo roto que había en él.

–Sonará un poco tonto, es muy normal que los chicos de nuestra edad tengan roces con sus padres. O, al menos imagino que eso es común, según las películas y los libros…

La heroína retuvo un comentario que sería incómodo para él en ese momento de revelación pero, ¿él, realmente, estaba usando la ficción como parámetro para la vida real?

–…El punto es que mi padre es una persona muy ocupada –empezó dubitativo, no quería ser específico pero tampoco podía saltarse los detalles que importaban al problema– y yo lo entiendo perfectamente por lo que me comporto adecuadamente para no importunarlo.

–Oh, qué buen gatito…

–También es muy estricto conmigo y entiendo que lo sea –agregó nervioso– Yo, yo realmente no quiero decepcionarlo, realmente esa es una de las cosas que más me asustan –soltó casi sin aliento– Me aterro con la sola idea de su desaprobación…

–¿Qué? –soltó ella asustada– ¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo? ¿Te amenaza? –interrumpió exaltada– ¿Te ha hecho daño?

–¡No, no! No quería que te hagas una idea equivocada, él es un caballero y un padre muy… Responsable, creo –acotó dubitativo– El punto está en que no concibo la idea de decepcionarlo porque quiero, con todas mis fuerzas, hacerlo feliz pero se me hace difícil cuando él me exige que cumpla tantas expectativas.

–Oh, Chat… No deberías sobre esforzarte tanto. ¿Quizás si le pides que reduzca la lista de expectativas? –indagó ella alentadora.

–No es eso, Bugabuu, actividades más, actividades menos. Ese no es el problema sino lo que ocurre después... –el chico hizo una pausa y suspiró adolorido– Las injusticias ante mis errores…

Ella lo miró confundida.

–Yo me esfuerzo tanto, LB, no tienes ni idea de todo lo que hago y no me refiero a esas tontas actividades –dijo cerrando los puños, sintiéndose impotente. Le tomó unos segundos recomponerse y luego continuó con amargura– Yo, realmente quiero mucho a mi padre pero pareciera que él no a mí –confesó con dolor lo que su corazón escondía con todas sus fuerzas.

La voz se le quebró al decirlo e iba a reanudar su llanto cuando sintió un agarre firme en sus hombros.

–Chat Noir, no quiero oír que digas eso –soltó la chica con severidad.

El rubio levantó la mirada y encontró esos terribles ojos azules, brillando en la oscuridad, desafiándolo.

–No sé qué pase por la cabeza de tu padre pero déjame decirte que esa relación que llevas con él está mal. ¡Muy mal! ¿Me oyes? Tienes que cambiarla. Entiendo que será difícil porque llevas años comportándote así pero es hora de que entiendas que las familias no funcionan así.

–¿Ehh?

–No creas que soy una experta pero, por mi experiencia, las familias no te deben presionar sino apoyar y sí, son exigentes y, a veces, severas pero todo es porque te quieren. No vuelvas a pensar algo así de tu padre, Chat, un chico como tú que es tan excepcional no se puede permitir una relación tan fría con tu padre. Tienes que hablar con él y explicarle lo que sientes. No eres ningún robot y él no puede tener un corazón de hielo porque de todas formas, crió a un chico tan bueno como tú –dijo señalando irónicamente un enorme cartel de Adrien Agreste.

Chat Noir se quedó mirando turbado durante unos segundos a su compañera. Sabía que tenía razón en mucho de lo que decía pero él conocía muy bien a su padre como para ser tan optimista de una. Pero… Al menos podría intentarlo y luego sonrió.

–Mi Lady, realmente debes ser muy afortunada –dijo besándole la mano galante– Debes tener una familia única tras de ti.

–Chat… Entiende. –dijo ella y lo volvió a abrazar con fuerza –Eres maravilloso es imposible que alguien no te… aprecie –señaló, avergonzada de no haber podido decir la otra palabra que buscaba –Tu familia te quiere. O sea… eres… ¡Eres Chat Noir! ¡Eres valiente, atrevido, leal y fuerte! No puedo creer que seas tan sumiso con tu padre, deberías estar revelándote ante su opresión –agregó con firmeza y cerrando los puños.

El chico sonrió ante sus halagos pero aún estaba triste.

–Es que como Chat Noir exploro quién podría ser sino tuviera que ser como él quiere –se explicó.

–Pues la persona que quieres ser es la persona que deberías ser. Si no eres quien quieres ser, entonces, ¿quién eres? –apuntó ella.

–Soy una decepción, Ladybug.

–¿Qué? ¡Oh, vamos, no digas esas cosas sobre ti!

–Lo soy porque entiendo lo que me has dicho pero, de todas formas, hay cosas que no puedo dejar de hacer como Ad… como yo mismo –se corrigió casi en pánico– Esas expectativas que debo cumplir por la posición que ocupo no las puedo abandonar pero, al menos, te prometo que intentaré arreglar mi relación con mi familia, paulatinamente. No creo que mi padre tenga un corazón de piedra, después de todo, antes de eso…–dijo pensativo –él no era así.

Ladybug no terminó de entender lo último pero asintió. La verdad, no podía esperar que cambiara su forma de ser de la noche a la mañana, pero aceptó intentarlo y eso la alegró. Aun así Chat se veía bastante deprimido aún así que se acercó a él y le dio unos suaves golpecitos en la espalda.

–Vamos, Chat… Si vuelves a tener un problema no dudes en confiar en mí. Para eso somos compañeros, ¿no?

Chat sonrió por primera vez de una forma que ella no lo había notado antes. Se veía tierno y lleno de esperanza.

–Muchas gracias, Bugabuu.

Ella se sonrojó y miró para todos lados nerviosa.

–Bien… –soltó una risa tonta y dio más golpecitos en la espalda de Chat que se hicieron más fuertes –Sabes qué… ¡Tú las traes! –gritó y salió disparada para otro tejado dejando al pobre rubio atónito y sin aliento.

–¿Qué? –logró articular él después de recuperarse del último golpe con el que lo había tumbado–¿Quiere jugar a las traes? –se preguntó él incrédulo y luego miró sus manos –Bien, hora de probar que este gatito no es ningún lindo gatito –dijo alargando su bastón.

Esa noche, más de una persona se asomó malhumorada a su ventana buscando saber de dónde venían las carcajadas incesantes de dos niños irresponsables que no sabían a qué hora ir a dormir. Pero nadie vio nada, bueno… Quizás más de uno sí logró avistar a dos figuras saltando de techo en techo jugando a "tú las traes" bajo la luz de la luna de París.

Chat atravesó las ventanas abiertas de su habitación de un salto, liberó su transformación y Plagg salió volando quejumbroso.

–Espero que sepas que esto te costará mucho queso…

–No a estas horas, Plagg… –se quejó el rubio bostezando.

–No soy yo el que se pone a jugar con su noviecita durante la madrugada. Realmente espero que ella no tenga nada qué hacer como tú mañana temprano.

–No me lo recuerdes, Plagg… Esa es una de las primeras cosas que tengo que arreglar –soltó molesto mientras se sacaba los zapatos –Pero primero debería dormir, estoy cansado.

–Sí, claro, tú muy cansado… –se quejó el kwami y voló hasta su almohada– Yo estoy realmente cansado.

–Te prometo mucho queso en compensación, pero en la mañana, ¿sí? –prometió con las manos juntas, luego se recostó y se tapó con las cobijas. –Buenas noches, Plagg– logró decir cuando oyó algo.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe y Plagg se escondió bajo las mantas mientras que Adrien cerró los ojos para fingir que estaba dormido, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no hayan checado anteriormente su habitación o tendría que explicar cómo desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Oyó unos pasos que se acercaron hasta su cama y sintió cómo el colchón se hundía en una de las esquinas. Miró de reojo y se trataba de su padre que estaba cabizbajo susurrando unas cosas ininteligibles.

–¿Padre…? –dijo Adrien somnoliento, no fingía puesto que sí estaba muriendo de ganas por dormir– ¿Qué haces aquí? –quiso saber y el otro se vio sorprendido y se levantó de golpe.

–¡Ah, Adrien! ¿Te desperté?

–No te preocupes, aún no lograba conciliar el sueño…

–Ah, bueno… Mejor dicho, eso está mal. Deberías dormir ya –insistió y lo volvió a arropar dejando al rubio atónito –Tendrás una apariencia terrible para la cesión de mañana así que mejor le diré a Nathalie que la cancele. Esas ojeras no son apropiadas para tu edad –agregó dejando al rubio más extrañado.

–No creo que haga falta, padre. Supongo que puedo dormir hasta tarde, después de todo no iré a la escuela.

–Sí… También. ¡No, espera! –soltó indeciso– Adrien… Sé que fui duro hace un rato, pero quiero que entiendas que no quiero ser cruel contigo, solo quiero que estés seguro. Eres… Eres lo único que me queda y no quiero que te pase nada, ¿entiendes? –dijo con un evidente dolor reflejado en sus ojos.

Adrien no asintió, no dijo nada, solo parpadeó. Estaba incrédulo, anonadado de lo que acababa de oír y cuando logró recobrarse después de que su padre lo volviera a llamar solo se levantó de su cama para abrazarlo.

–Yo también te quiero mucho, padre –dijo y lo abrazó con fuerza pero luego se separó antes de que pudiera corresponderle –Pero tienes que entender que no estoy hecho de porcelana, puedo defenderme por mí mismo en vez de ver lo que pasó ayer como algo aterrador quiero que lo veas como el resultado de todo lo que has hecho por mí para que yo pueda cuidar de mí mismo –se explicó y se alejó un par de pasos de él extendiendo los brazos y continuó –¡Ya no soy un bebé! Y entiendo que fue peligroso, te prometo no volver a arriesgar mi vida tontamente por ahí. De ahora en adelante tendré el doble de cuidado, no. ¡El triple de cuidado! Pero quiero que entiendas de una vez que no soy un niñito, que estoy convirtiéndome en un adulto y no puedo vivir toda mi vida en una esfera de cristal irrompible –finalizó ya casi sin aliento.

Gabriel se dejó caer sobre la cama del chico sintiéndose confundido. ¿Era ese el mismo niño que él conocía? No, ya no era un niño, bueno no del todo.

–Adrien…, creo que has tenido muchas emociones otra vez. Será mejor que te acuestes y duermas de una vez –dijo con seriedad.

El rubio lo miró y sintió la decepción invadiéndole de vuelta. Bueno, al menos lo había intentando pero parecía que se necesitaba mucho esfuerzo para cambiar la forma de pensar de su padre con respecto a él.

–Más vale que duermas bien si es que no quieres tener esa cara de desvelo frente a tus compañeros mañana, además tienes cesión de fotos después del almuerzo. Así que ya, anda, duérmete.

Adrien se giró sorprendido hacia él y se lanzó de nuevo en un abrazo más entusiasta.

–¡Gracias, padre! ¡Mil gracias! ¡Prometo que no te decepcionaré!

–¡Entonces ya duerme!

–¡Sí, sí claro! –dijo y se tiró en la cama de nuevo, se tapó y sonrió –Ya estoy durmiendo –agregó y cerró los ojos.

–Bien… –asintió su padre y caminó hasta su puerta, luego se giró para darle un último vistazo a su hijo –¿Adrien…?

–Estoy dormido ya, pero… ¿sí…?

–¿Por qué duermes vestido así?

–Eh… ¿Estaba muy deprimido para cambiarme…?

–Ah, que no se vuelva a repetir.

–No, no señor –prometió y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

No podía esperar a contarle a Ladybug lo que había pasado. Luego recordó su aventura como Adrien Agreste. Todos sus amigos se morían de ganas por saber qué pasó detalle por detalle. Ya había salido en las noticias después de todo. Ahogó un grito de emoción con la almohada antes de dedicarse de lleno a intentar dormir de una vez por todas, pero con el cansancio de los correteos con Ladybug, no le tomó más de dos minutos quedarse profundamente dormido. Su último pensamiento recurrente era que no podía esperar a que amaneciera.

Marinette no podía creer que el sol ya hubiera salido. Apagó por segunda vez su despertador mientras se arrastraba hasta las escaleras de su cama. Bajó y se siguió arrastrando hasta llegar a su lavamanos donde se lavó la cara dos, tres veces y por fin pudo abrir los ojos. La imagen que le dio el espejo era aterradora.

Nunca se sintió tan arrepentida de apoyar a un amigo, nunca más jugaría hasta tarde con nadie en su vida. Sus ojeras no tenían excusa así que sacó el maquillaje de su cajón y empezó a retocar su rostro.

–Parece que la noche estuvo muy divertida… –se burló Tikki mientras Marinette buscaba ocultar sus ojeras.

–Solo lo hice porque verlo así me rompió el corazón. Aún no puedo creer que Chat Noir sea… O sea… Tenga una vida como esa.

–No todo es lo que parece, Marinette.

–Sí, justamente eso… ¿Estará todo esto relacionado a su ausencia de ayer?

–Posiblemente. Pero solo sabrás la verdad si le preguntas.

–¡Oh, no! Ayer ya cruzamos los límites en cuanto a información privada. No quiero que se vuelva a repetir si no es necesario.

–Jo, jo, jo… Dudo que Chat Noir permanezca tranquilo después de haberte abierto su corazón, será mejor que no lo trates frívolamente la próxima vez que lo veas.

–No lo haré, ahora que sé que es más frágil de lo que parece… ¡Oh, demonios! ¡Ahora me tengo que preocupar por él! ¡Pero eso no significa que dejaré que me coquetee a mis costas!

–Pero si ya lo haces y, a veces, le contestas…

–Sí, pero jugando –replicó ella avergonzada.

–Mientras más juegues, él, más atrevido será.

–Será mejor que dejemos esta conversación de lado… Además, aún sigo impresionada de todo lo que supe ayer. Es simplemente increíble.

–Bueno, al menos aprendiste que debes ver más allá antes de dar conclusiones.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Bueno, antes pensabas que Chat Noir era un chico alocado que vivía una vida fácil y feliz, pero no es así.

–Sí, en eso tienes razón –asintió ella dando los últimos retoques a su maquillaje– Creo que tomaré esto como una lección importante. De ahora en adelante seré más observadora, veré más allá –dijo animada y se giró hacia su kwami.

–¡Oh, muy bien, Marinette! ¡Ese es el espíritu!

–¡Sí! ¡Además, así podré ver algo que no haya visto antes en Adrien! ¡Quizás ya me ame y no me haya dado cuenta! –dijo entre saltitos.

Tikki rió y se metió en su carterita.

–Si eso sucediera, creo que al saberlo, te desmayarías –apuntó y la chica la miró mosqueada.

–Claro que no… Bueno, realmente sí. Pero después estaría muy feliz –admitió y abrió la portezuela para bajar.

–Marinette…

–¿Sí?

–¿Piensas ir a la escuela en pijamas? –inquirió su kwami antes de que terminara de bajar haciendo que ella se mirara y luego gritara.

Mientras tanto, Sabine tomaba su té oyendo los golpazos provenientes de la habitación de su hija.

–Ah, la niña ya está despierta…

* * *

Buenas a todos, ya les traigo otra actualización. La semana pasada estuve un poco más ocupada y muy ocupada durante el fin de semana x'DD así que no tuve un tiempo para darle un último vistazo al capitulo y corregirlo una última vez.

Lamento que este sea un capitulo un poco tristón pero, al final, no queda con tan mal sabor, ¿verdad? :'D

Estoy preguntándome qué días serían más apropiados para actualizar... Los fines de semana o entre semana. ¿Qué piensan?

Con esto me despido y gracias por comentar a todos. No olviden dejarme sus opiniones al respecto. ;3

Gracias por su atención y que pasen bien lo que resta del día. :3


	4. Fantasías

Hola a todos y a todas :'D No he desaparecido, solo no había terminado de revisar este capitulo porque quería escribir otro que me tenía acomplejada.

Por otro lado, aquí está la actu y verán que esto avanza un poco más. Donde Marinette es BAKA y Adrien es nuestro precioso gatito hermoso también baka xDDDU ¿Qué puedo hacer por ellos para que sean felices en un solo capitulo, eh? ¡Ya sé que son unos niños adorables que se merecen todo lo mejor y lo van a tener!

Por cierto, a las personas a las que no les he contestado aún es porque no me avisó mi correo que tenía reviews y venir a ver acá y checar que había más me dejó IMPAKTADA y les contestaré como se debe x3

Una vez más, gracias por leer esta -no tan pequeña- historia y espero que les guste una vez más. Sigan atentis que yo aún tengo muuuucho material para actualizar, solo debo revisar n_n

Nos vemos más abajo.

* * *

4 Fantasías

Marinette avanzaba desde detrás de las escaleras y observaba detenidamente al rubio que entraba por la puerta principal. Esta vez quería hacer las cosas bien, tomaría cada detalle en cuenta para conocer cada aspecto de su querido Adrien. Pero, lastimosamente fue rodeado por un montón de estudiantes apenas terminó de entrar a la escuela evitando que pudiera seguir viéndolo.

–¡Ay, no! Había olvidado completamente el asunto de ayer –se quejó Marinette con su kwami.

–¿Olvidaste que Adrien luchó junto a ti?

–¡No, claro que no! Lo que olvidé es que todos se quedaron con las ganas de saber qué pasó y, como Adrien se fue inmediatamente nadie pudo preguntar nada. ¡Y ahora se pasará el día rodeado de gente que no soy yo! –lloriqueó.

–Calma, amiga. No es tan grave como parece –oyó decir no muy lejos de ella. Tikki se escondió y Marinette volteó para mirar a su mejor amiga.

–¡A-Alyaaa!

–Tendrán que dejarlo en paz tarde o temprano. Tiene que entrar a clases después de todo.

–¡Sí, es cierto! Y cuando lo haga… Cuando lo haga… Yo, supongo que tendré que prestar atención a la clase de Madam Bustier…

–Mmm… No tienes solución, en todo caso. ¿Estás espiando a Adrien otra vez? Pensé que ya podías acercártele y balbucear dos o tres palabras coherentes. ¿Por qué vuelves a los viejos hábitos?

–Estoy probando un nuevo sistema de análisis y no solo lo usaré con Adrien –dijo elevando un dedo orgullosa– Ayer aprendí que debo ser más observadora y lo estoy poniendo en práctica.

–¡Oh, bien por ti! ¿Y está funcionando?

–Bueno, es que acabo de empezar –respondió con una risa lastimera.

–Muy bien, entonces te ayudaré –agregó ella y sacó su celular para luego dirigirse hacia la multitud. Por el camino tomó a Nino de la mano y lo arrastró junto a ella.

Marinette se aterró por unos segundos. ¿Qué pensaba hacer Alya? No iba a decirle nada raro a Adrien, ¿verdad? De los nervios corrió tras ellos y se unió a la multitud escabulléndose entre el gentío. Era lo único bueno de ser tan delgada y pequeña con el agregado de flexible. No le tomó más de diez segundos encontrarse cara a cara con el rubio.

Tenía una sonrisa amable mientras trataba de explicarles sin mucho éxito a los demás que trataría de responder las preguntas pero que le dieran un poco de tiempo porque las clases iniciarían en unos minutos y no quería llegar tarde. En eso, Alya logró colarse hasta el centro junto a Nino.

–Amigos, ya fue suficiente por ahora –intervino la morena en voz alta dejando a todos sorprendidos– Odio ser aguafiestas pero Adrien me prometió una entrevista privada para dar todos los detalles de su encuentro con Ladybug ayer, ¿no es así? –dijo dirigiéndose al rubio.

Nino asintió para que él hiciera lo mismo.

–Sí… Eso prometí –admitió tratando de sonar convincente.

–Bien, ya oyeron. Pueden mandar sus preguntas al Ladyblog y tengan por seguro que se las haré llegar a nuestro héroe escolar –anunció y algunos se alejaron complacidos y otros no tanto.

–Dude, ya estás a salvo –dijo Nino dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda a su amigo –Eres genial –agregó guiñándole a su novia.

–Lo sé –respondió la de lentes con aire orgulloso.

Marinette se había quedado un poco más atrás de su amiga, observando las expresiones del chico de sus sueños. Se veía aliviado pero parecía cansado, tenía los ojos un poco rojos y quizás sus párpados estaban un poco hinchados aún así, se mostraba feliz pero con una falta de ánimo que no era normal en él.

–Gracias. No me imaginaba que estuvieran tan –se detuvo pensando la palabra –ansiosos…

–¡Adrien, luchaste al lado de Ladybug como si tú fueras Chat! –el rubio se tensó en un segundo carraspeando nervioso– ¡Fue la cosa más genial que le haya pasado a cualquiera en la escuela!

–Sí, era obvio que todos querríamos respuestas –agregó Alya emocionada.

–Solo fueron unos minutos… Y ustedes la han visto más veces que yo, en persona.

–Pero no todos fuimos su Chat Noir… –insistió Nino dándole un codazo– Vi las fotos que tomaron desde los edificios cercanos. Peleaste y fuiste genial, hermano.

–Solo hice lo que creí correcto –respondió apenado dimensionando cuánta gente sabía lo que había hecho–, aunque la verdad es que actué impulsivamente y mi padre no estuvo para nada feliz de que me pusiera en peligro.

Alya que ya lo filmaba y su amigo lo miraron preocupados. Habían olvidado completamente ese detalle, ambos sabían que su padre podía ser muy difícil de tratar y no le hacía gracia que su hijo se involucrara en problemas de ese tipo.

–Si quieres no subiré ningún video –propuso Alya.

–No creo que haya ningún problema con ello. Solo no sé si es algo que realmente importe tanto. Todos sabemos que Ladybug es asombrosa y que yo me haya involucrado solo parece más interesante por quién soy y no por lo que haya hecho. Estoy seguro de que ella podía manejarlo sola –admitió un poco deprimido.

El rubio había desviado la mirada apenado. No quería recordar el drama de la noche anterior del que había salido victorioso por poco y tampoco quería deprimir a sus amigos con sus problemas.

–A-a-Adrien –llamó una voz femenina– Ladybug quizás sí sea asombrosa… –empezó nerviosa– pero el apoyo que le dan también es muy importante y créeme cuando te digo que estoy cien por ciento segura de que tu ayuda fue realmente invaluable para ella –remarcó Marinette.

–¿Tú, realmente lo crees? –preguntó el rubio expectante.

–Ss-S-Sí –masculló en respuesta– D-de seguro está muy agradecida.

Adrien sintió que se le erizó la piel y bajó la mirada sabiendo que sus mejillas se encendían. Nada más imaginar a Ladybug agradecida con él lo ponía ansioso. Todo era demasiado perfecto y moría de ganas por repetir esa experiencia pero no podía darse ese lujo. La próxima vez que un akuma apareciera, debía transformarse primero. Debía dejar de tontear de una vez o correría el riesgo de perder su vida tal como la tenía ahora para siempre. No había segundas oportunidades con Gabriel Agreste.

Alya y Nino intercambiaron miradas cargadas de confusión. Adrien seguía cabizbajo totalmente sonrojado mientras Marinette luchaba contra la necesidad de salir corriendo.

–Gracias, Marinette –logró decir finalmente el rubio mientras ponía una mano en su hombro –Eres una gran amiga.

Ella solo asintió con fuerza en respuesta porque las palabras ya no lograban formarse en su cabeza.

¡Adrien la estaba tocando! Sentía que se desmayaría ahí mismo.

La campana sonó llamando la atención de todos. La hora de ir a clases ya había llegado y todos se dirigían rápidamente a sus aulas.

–Hora de ir –intervino el moreno y le dio una palmadita al rubio que sonrió en respuesta y lo siguió.

–Va lo mismo para nosotras –dijo Alya quien tomó de la mano a Marinette que parecía clavada al suelo.

Las clases se desarrollaron con tranquilidad y, aunque le tomó unos minutos reaccionar a Marinette durante la primera hora, todo fue normal el resto de la mañana.

Solo había un pequeño detalle que a Alya dejó un poco preocupada pero decidió callarse hasta tener pruebas suficientes. No había razón para armar una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Especialmente si la más interesada parecía tener más ganas de dormir que otra cosa. Marinette ya iba por el quinto o sexto bostezo cuando Alya sintió que debía advertirle.

–¿Anoche dormiste o te quedaste despierta pensando en Adrien?

Su amiga no estaba preparada para oír ese comentario y la miró confundida unos segundos.

–No has parado de bostezar… –apuntó.

–Ah, eso. Emm… –no podía decirle que estuvo consolando a un gatito la mitad de la madrugada así que aceptó esa excusa– Eso mismo, pensaba en Adrien… Solo eso –mintió.

–Esto ya es insano, Marinette. Recuerda que Adrien es una persona también –insistió la morena luego tomó su celular y sonrió– Bueno, Nino me dice que Adrien tiene unos quince minutos libres y me responderá unas preguntas. Así que tengo una entrevista que me espera. Puedes venir o quedarte a esperar a que lo suba al ladyblog.

La aludida se quedó unos segundos pensativa procesando lo que le había dicho su amiga que ya salía corriendo del salón. Se levantó con brusquedad y la siguió deprisa. Quería oír de la propia boca de Adrien qué pensaba sobre lo que había pasado en la noche de anterior.

–Tengo como más de doscientas preguntas que hacerte. ¡Oh, no! ¡Ya son doscientas diez! Ja, ja, ja… Podemos hacer la entrevista por partes –propuso.

Adrien suspiró y miró a Alya con ojitos de gatito abandonado.

–Lo siento pero no voy a responder tantas preguntas. Habremos estado a lo más unos veinte minutos juntos. No es como si me hubiera enterado de tanto –explicó con gentileza. La verdad temía revelar cosas que sabía por ser Chat Noir.

Suspiró resignado porque aún así no sabía mucho en realidad.

–¡Oh, vamos! ¿Cómo fue que terminaron juntos en esa azotea? –insistió Alya.

El rubio esquivó su mirada y sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rosas al recordar que lo había rescatado de un supuesto suicidio. No podía decirles que lo cargó como damisela en peligro desde la torre Eiffel porque tendría que dar explicaciones de cómo había llegado allí. Rió nervioso y se encogió de hombros.

–No lo recuerdo muy bien, todo pasó muy rápido –mintió.

–¡Agh, Adrien! ¡Dime al menos una cosa interesante! No sé… ¿Ella te habló o algo que le hayas podido decir antes o después de todo el problema?

El rubio recordó súbitamente la pequeña confesión que le había hecho acerca de la canción.

–Creo que hay cosas que mejor deberían quedar entre ella y yo –respondió sin creer lo que había dicho.

–¡Oíste eso, Nino! –gritó Alya emocionada.

–Sí, lo oí bien.

–¡Adrien! ¿Y qué pasó "entre ustedes"? –preguntó Alya filmándolo ya con su celular.

–¿Enfrentamos a un akuma? –respondió automáticamente con una ceja levantada. Estaba en pánico y no sabía qué decir para contrarrestar su confesión involuntaria.

–¿Y qué sentiste?

–Estuve tan asustado como emocionado –siguió cauteloso de no hablar demás otra vez.

–¿Y por qué estabas tan emocionado?

Adrien se veía evidentemente incómodo con las preguntas. Alya estaba atosigándolo como lo habían hecho los demás en la mañana y el pobre rubio no sabía qué responder.

–Alya, creo que estás incomodando a Adrien justo como todos los demás –intervino Marinette.

El rubio volteó a ver a su amiga como si fuera un ángel caído del cielo mientras Alya hizo un mohín molesta.

–No es cierto. ¿Verdad que no, Adrien? –replicó.

–Quizás solo un poquito –admitió él cruzándose de brazos.

–¡Oh, está bien! –admitió su derrota la morena. Apagó el celular y lo guardó– Hablemos normal.

–Entonces, habla, dude. Cuéntanos –pidó Nino ansioso – Dinos lo que quieras y ya.

Adrien sonrió con más júbilo del que debió mostrar. La verdad aún no había tenido la oportunidad de expresar la felicidad que sentía de haber tenido esa oportunidad. Acercó a sus amigos un poco antes de hablar.

–No se imaginan para nada la emoción, la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas –empezó gesticulando– Y, Nino, tenías razón. Fui su Chat Noir. Ella misma lo dijo. ¡Fue un momento fabuloso!

–¡WOW! – soltó Alya.

–Me alegro que te hiciera tan feliz –comentó a su vez Marinette con voz dulce.

–No me creerías si no lo vivieras tú misma –insistió el rubio tomándola repentinamente de las manos –Fue una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida. Ladybug es fantástica y pasar esos pocos minutos con ella, definitivamente se quedarán grabados dentro de mí para siempre.

Marinette enrojeció hasta los cabellos.

Después de soltarla siguió contándoles su gran experiencia como ayudante temporal de la súper heroína favorita de París. El chico terminó sobrepasando el tiempo libre que tenía y tuvo que retirarse a toda prisa para poder llegar a sus clases de esgrima. Nathalie lo regañaría si supiera que estaba llegando tarde y podría comunicárselo a su padre con quien no quería tener problemas por un buen tiempo.

Marinette seguía agitando una mano despidiéndose del rubio mientras se iba y Alya le dedicó una mirada preocupada a Nino.

–Hasta mañana… Nos vemos… –balbuceaba para sí misma.

–Ya te lo había mencionado antes… –susurró Nino.

–Lo sé pero, ¿cómo iba a creerte? ¡Es muy irreal! –susurraba.

–Yo entiendo perfectamente. Sabes que él es muy impresionable, esta experiencia solo ha empeorado esta situación.

–Pobre Marinette. No sé cómo se lo va a tomar.

–Tendrás que decirle tarde o temprano.

Alya suspiró y asintió. Luego se giró hacia su amiga.

–Hora de ir a casa. Tenemos tarea qué hacer.

Marinette asintió aún ida y se dejó llevar por su amiga. Nada en ese momento borraría la imagen de Adrien completamente ilusionado hablando sobre ella. ¡Oh, sí, sobre ella!

Comenzaba a oscurecer cuando terminaron de hacer sus tareas. Alya guardaba sus libros y su tablet dentro de su cartera. Marinette había pasado mucho tiempo suspirando esa tarde antes de poder concentrarse seriamente en sus deberes.

Eso hacía más difícil a su amiga encontrar un momento apropiado para echarle la noticia encima de forma que no la hiriera tanto como esperaba que lo hiciera. Quería tener tiempo para poder apoyarla.

–Marinette, –dijo finalmente con seriedad –tengo noticas malas para ti y necesito saber si estas lista para oírlas.

La aludida que también guardaba sus cosas en su mochila rosa levantó la mirada confundida.

–No me digas que hay examen mañana –dijo a punto de entrar en pánico.

La otra arrugó la frente y negó con la cabeza.

–¡N o! –soltó en respuesta y su amiga suspiró aliviada.

–¿Entonces, qué clase de noticias son? –preguntó cautelosa.

–Es sobre Adrien –admitió su amiga con voz grave.

–¿Adrien? –repitió aterrada –¿Qué le pasa?

–¡Calma, él está bien! –tuvo que especificar antes que nada – Es sobre otra cosa…

La chica suspiró aliviada y volvió su atención a su amiga.

–¿De qué se trata, entonces?

–Nino cree que le gusta alguien.

Marinette sintió una debilidad en las piernas y agradeció estar sentada en su silla de escritorio. Su corazón dio un vuelco y trató de controlar sus impulsos de echarse a llorar sin saber aún toda la historia. Pero luchar contra su imaginación era difícil puesto que el modelo siempre estaba rodeado de bellezas y no sería muy difícil que una conquistara fácilmente su corazón.

Alya la tomó del brazo y le volvió a hablar.

–No desesperes aún… No te he dicho de quién. Y no es cien por ciento seguro, quizás un setenta por ciento… -agregó y Marinette solo sintió más confusión.

-–¿Eh?

–Lo que quiero decir es que… -Alya carraspeó dubitativa– Parece que a Adrien le gusta Ladybug –dijo finalmente.

Marinette estaba preparada para gimotear con la respuesta pero al segundo de oírla todo murió en su garganta. Ni un sonido salió de ella, solo miró a su amiga fijamente mientras procesaba la información lentamente.

–¡Oh, no! ¡Te quedaste muda de la impresión! –soltó horrorizada su amiga y la abrazó– No quería ser yo la portadora de malas noticias pero… Nino ya me lo había dicho antes. Adrien parece tener una especie de interés hacia ella diferente al mío o al de sus fans. Lo sospechaba desde que los vio juntos cuando atacaron a su padre y la forma en que él habló de ella hoy solo confirmó más y más sus sospechas. ¡Lo siento tanto, Marinette! Pero no hay que ser negativos, piensa en que… Bueno, es Ladybug, no es como si ella estuviera al alcance de él. Ni siendo Adrien Agreste ella se fijaría en él, ¿no?

Marinette aún seguía sin poder hablar ni moverse. Su amiga seguía abrazándola pero cuando sintió que no iba a responderle nada se separó preocupada.

–¿Estás bien? –quiso saber y Marinette al fin logró hacer contacto con la realidad de nuevo y asintió.

–Sí, estoy bien… -respondió y se llevó el cabello hacia atrás. De pronto tenía mucho calor.

–¿Segura? Puedo llamar a casa y decirles que me puedo quedar si es que necesitas compañía esta noche.

Marinette la miró y sonrió negando con la cabeza.

–No, no será necesario. Muchas gracias por ser honesta conmigo.

–Entonces, ¿estarás bien?

–Sí –asintió ella.

–¡Uff! Tenía miedo que te desmayaras o algo así. Al enterarte que tienes competencia. ¡Y vaya competencia!

–Adrien quizás esté solo muy impresionado con todo este asunto de pelear junto a Ladybug.

–Sí, supongo… Aunque Nino dice que lleva un tiempo fascinado con ella.

Marinette se giró pensativa. No quería crearse falsas esperanzas. No quería hacer nada que se viera sospechoso frente a Alya tampoco. Pero la noticia la había golpeado en la cara y luego le había hecho caer en un cojín de plumas en menos de un minuto.

Adrien enamorado de Ladybug…

–¡Oh, es cosa de hace tiempo! Eso explicaría por qué no me nota...

–No te nota porque no te haces notar…

–¡Cierto! Eso significa que debo esforzarme mucho más –soltó– Como dices, la competencia es dura pero sería como un sueño hecho realidad que Ladybug le hiciera caso a alguien. Ja, ja, ja… ¿Verdad?

–Sí, es cierto. Oh, Marinette, pensé que esto sería como un balde de agua fría para ti pero lo estás tomando tan bien. Creo que te he estado subestimando.

Marinette asintió, al principio le cayó como un balde de cubos de hielo pero al instante se recuperó. Claro porque Ladybug no era nada más y nada menos que ella. La chica sonrió y tomó la cartera de Alya.

-Está oscureciendo, es mejor que vayas a casa. Avísame cuando llegues –pidió y le tendió sus cosas.

-Okey. Nos vemos mañana, Marinette –dijo la morena y se dieron un abrazo.

-Gracias por todo, Alya.

Un minuto después de que se había ido y un minuto después de que la observara alejarse desde su ventana fue cuando finalmente cayó en cuenta de todo lo que había oído.

Tikki flotaba al lado de ella expectante.

–¿Crees que haya una posibilidad de que Adrien realmente esté en-ena-enamo… interesado en Ladybug?

–Eso es lo que parece.

–No lo puedo creer… Solo no lo puedo creer…

–¿Por qué no? Como Ladybug siempre dejas ver lo mejor de ti y si a él le gusta eso significa que le gustarás cuando te conozca mejor. Debería ser un incentivo para que ya no balbucees en su presencia.

–Pero no puedo evitarlo –chilló la chica dejándose caer en su diván. Moría de la vergüenza con la sola idea de Adrien sintiendo algo por ella. Como más mariposas en el estómago de lo normal.

–Bueno, no es seguro, quizás solo te admira como todos los ciudadanos de París. Salvaste a todos sus amigos, a su padre y a él también.

Marinette apoyó su cabeza contra la almohada mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

–Entonces solo me admira…

–¿Por qué no le preguntas? Imagino que si se pone nervioso tendrás una pista –apuntó la kwami que se sentó a su lado.

Marinette apretujó aún más su cara contra la almohada quejumbrosa.

–Jamás podría preguntarle algo como eso. Quieres que me acerque a él mañana y le diga: ¡Ey, Adrien, ayer parecía como que te gustaba Ladybug más que solo como un fan… ¿Podría ser que estés ena-enamo- INTERESADO AMOROSAMENTE en ella?

–Solo di la palabra.

–¡No puedo! no puede reaccionar ahora, por favor inténtelo más tarde.

–Oh, pero lo estabas haciendo tan bien hoy. Como Ladybug ya pudiste mantener un poco de cordura las últimas ocasiones.

–Mmm… Tienes razón –admitió la chica y cambió totalmente su mirada– Si Marinette no puede preguntarle algo así yo creo que Ladybug sí podría, más o menos.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –quiso saber Tikki preocupada por lo que la chica estaba tramando.

–Bueno, él aún quiere saber qué opina Ladybug sobre su canción y yo… Bueno, ella prometió hacérselo saber –explicó guiñándole un ojo a la kwami– Creo que Ladybug le debe una visita a Adrien Agreste.

–No creo que esta sea el camino adecua…

–¡Tikki, transfórmame! –gritó Marinette antes de que la pequeña pudiera terminar y en un parpadeo ya era Ladybug – ¡Oh, esto será emocionante! –murmuró dando saltitos.

Abrió la portezuela y observó la ciudad. Buscó la mansión Agreste y calculó el tiempo que le tomaría. Menos de un minuto, pensó y sintió que la invadió la ansiedad.

–¡Vamos, eres Ladybug, puedes hacerlo! –se dijo y lanzó el yo-yo a una chimenea.

Cuando llegó al edificio más cercano a la ventana del rubio notó que estaba abierta y las luces prendidas. Podría ser que esté allí ahora mismo, pensando en ella o en la tarea. Pero estaba allí. Tomó una bocanada de aire y saltó.

Entró dando una voltereta y cayó épicamente tal como una heroína. No podía dar una entrada aburrida a Adrien pero se sorprendió de no verlo por ningún lado. Su habitación era tan grande pero en ese momento se veía tan vacía. Caminó unos pasos mirando hacia arriba donde había una biblioteca pero tampoco estaba ahí.

Se detuvo repentinamente pensando que quizás estuviera en la ducha como las últimas veces que ella se había metido sin avisar a su habitación y pegó la oreja en la puerta del baño pero no oyó nada. Adrien no estaba.

Caminó unos pasos hacia el centro de la habitación deprimida si no estaba entonces dudaba mucho que tuviera valor para volver a realizar otra intromisión como esa. Suspiró resignada y le echó una última mirada a la habitación del chico que amaba.

¿Para qué necesita tantos monitores? Quiso saber repentinamente y caminó hacia la cama. ¿Por qué su cama es tan grande? Es una habitación excesiva… ¿Por qué tiene todas estas cosas extrañas aquí adentro?

Llegó hasta su cama y la miró sintiéndose deseosa de tocar las sábanas.

«¡No, Marinette! Eso sería muy atrevido. Aunque solo son sábanas… ¿Por qué tiene sábanas negras? Bueno, eso no importa… ¡Ay, solo quiero sentirlas! Deben ser suaves y oler a él… O quizás al perfume con el que las lavan… Estoy siendo muy inapropiada… Será mejor que me vaya.»

Se giró hacia la ventana completamente roja e iba a dar un paso pero luego se volteó a mirar de nuevo la cama.

–¡Nadie lo sabrá! –chilló bajito y se tiró en ella– Ahh… Huelen exactamente como imaginé pero mejor, quizás un poco a… ¿jabón de jazmín? Pero también a él –dijo tomó una de las almohadas.

No tenía idea de qué lado usaría Adrien para dormir pero estar allí ya era toda una hazaña y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de abrazarse a una de sus almohadas, cualquiera sea la que usara para apoyar su cabeza, su hermoso cabello dorado y sus mejillas. Rodó un par de veces y cerró los ojos imaginándoselo ahí, dormido… Junto a ella. Sintió que el sonrojo de sus mejillas aumentó descontroladamente mientras dejaba que su imaginación volara hasta cansarse. No debía olvidar poner todo en orden antes de irse, eso sí.

La luna estaba más alta sobre el cielo pero apenas se la veía porque muchas nubes de tormenta se habían reunido sobre la ciudad.

–¡Uff, no sé si haya sido bueno o no que se nublara pero vaya que estaba cansado! ¡Qué bueno que la sesión de fotos se cancelara!

–Yo estoy hambriento –recalcó el kwami por sexta vez desde que se habían quedado solos en las escaleras.

Adrien abrió la puerta y el pequeño entró volando a toda prisa para ir por la provisión de queso que tenía guardada en los cajones del rubio. Adrien iba a quejarse cuando el otro volvió y chocó contra su cara dejándolo con las palabras en la boca.

–Tienes visita –susurró el pequeño y el rubio lo despegó de su cara confundido.

–¿Qué?

–¡Shhhhhh!

Adrien lo miró aún más confundido y el kwami señalaba hacia su cama agitado.

El rubio espió desde detrás de la rampa hacia el lugar. Allí pudo observar con la misma sorpresa (o más aún) lo mismo que había visto el pequeño kwami. Alguien dormía apaciblemente en su cama, alguien con traje rojo y motas negras.

Adrien retrocedió y se pegó a la pared tratando de que no le diera un ataque.

–¿Es esa Ladybug en mi cama? –susurró a su kwami que estaba igualmente shockeado.

–Esta sí que es atrevida… –soltó con una risita maliciosa.

–¡Plagg!

–¿Quizás perseguía un akuma que provocaste siendo tan guapo y la atacó y se desmayó?

–¿Qué? –chilló bajito pero asustado– ¡Me hubiera enterado!

–Solo bromeo, no creo que un akuma pueda causar tal daño mientras lleve el miraculouos activado.

Adrien suspiró aliviado.

–Aunque si tuviera el poder de dormirla…

–¡Ya basta! –lo reprendió en un susurro Adrien y se levantó decidido.

Se acercó hasta la cama y miró detenidamente a la chica. Sí, no cabía duda de que fuera Ladybug, y estaba abrazada a sus dos almohadas con una sonrisa en los labios.

Esa imagen lo dejó completamente desarmado, derretido…

–No la quiero despertar… Parece estar cansada.

–¿Y dónde dormirás tú?

–¿En el sofá?

–Es tu casa, tu cama… Y ella debe tener de esas también, no puede quedarse aquí. ¡Despiértala! –soltó el kwami alzando la voz haciendo que ella se removiera.

–¡Plagg! –chilló de nuevo Adrien y el kwami se escondió en un su bolso.

Ladybug despertó y se sentó mirando confundida las ventanas.

–¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó a nadie en particular cuando la imagen de Adrien se movió ante su vista.

–Ho… Hola, Ladybug… –saludó sonriendo apenado.

La chica chilló y él le tapó la boca inmediatamente. Ambos oyeron unos pasos hasta la puerta de la habitación.

–¿Está todo bien? –sonó tras la puerta la voz de Nathalie.

Adrien tragó saliva sonoramente y vio a Plagg por el rabillo del ojo sosteniendo su celular.

–Sí, solo era uno de esos videos de susto que me envió un amigo. Me pondré los auriculares.

–Ah… –respondió ella algo irritada por el susto innecesario– Bien, nos vemos en la mañana, Adrien. –dijo finalmente la asistente y ambos oyeron a los pasos alejarse hasta que solo reinó el silencio.

El rubio suspiró aliviado y volvió a mirar a Ladybug. Estaba completamente roja. El rubio había sido muy brusco, estaba prácticamente de rodillas frente a ella, tapándole la boca con ambas manos. Podía sentir su respiración acelerada y la calidez de su sus mejillas. Se separó de un salto y miró el suelo apenado.

–Lo-lo-Lo siento mucho –logró decir tartamudeando– Pero no podría explicar esto a Nathalie sin que… Sin que mi padre… Ahm…

El rubio no sabía cómo explicarse pero fue interrumpido por la chica.

–Shh… Entiendo, es mi culpa –admitió sintiéndose como una tonta después de recuperar un poco la compostura.

El rubio estaba asombrado y confundido a la vez mientras ella luchaba contra la necesidad de salir corriendo.

–Bueno, Ladybug. Te imaginarás que me pregunto qué te trae por aquí –dijo finalmente el muchacho curioso y ansioso.

Ladybug lo miró y sonrió nerviosa sabiendo que seguramente hizo una mueca tonta. Y luego se levantó de su cama entre más risitas tontas. Recordaba haber pensando en una buena excusa para haber ido hasta allí pero no la podía recordar en ese instante. Todo porque el rubio estaba frente a ella y eso no la dejaba pensar con claridad. Desvió la mirada avergonzada y vio unas partituras sobre su mesa y lo recordó.

Tomó algo de confianza y se aclaró la voz.

–Bueno, chico bonito… –dijo sintiéndose mal al instante. Demasiada confianza para empezar –Recuerdo que prometí darte mi opinión respecto a tu canción –se explicó finalmente y el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido.

–¡Quieres decir que viniste hasta aquí solo por eso! –soltó deslumbrado.

–Oh, ¿no querías que viniera a tu casa? ¿Te molesta? ¡Obviamente que te molesta, esta intromisión es hasta ilegal! Si quieres me voy –dijo nerviosa señalando la ventana.

Claro que estaba molesto hasta hizo un desastre con su cama. ¡Oh, la cama! Pensaba ella aterrada en su interior, viendo el producto de su desvergonzado actuar.

Él negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

–No, para nada… Solo estoy sorprendido. Es todo un honor para mí que estés aquí por mi canción. Me hace muy feliz, Ladybug. Siento que mi corazón se acelera ahora mismo solo por la alegría que me invade –confesó sin medir sus palabras.

Ladybug abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo, incrédula de que no estuviera molesto.

Sus ojos reflejaban una felicidad que había visto una sola vez, cuando lo conoció al verdadero Adrien bajo la lluvia. Ella sintió que su interior se llenaba de algo cálido y sonrió aliviada. A fuera, un trueno sonó indicándoles que la lluvia había comenzado.

–Vaya… –dijo Ladybug rompiendo el silencio– Pues no deberías sorprenderte, estoy muy halagada. Eres muy talentoso y esa canción fue hermosa. Me sacó lágrimas de felicidad y no estoy mintiendo– aseveró.

–¿Ah, sí?

Los ojos verdes brillaban con el resplandor de los relámpagos tras los ventanales de la habitación.

–Fue hermoso –admitió finalmente ella– Fue perfecto. Podía verme a mí misma yendo por la ciudad, esa sensación de volar, la libertad… Fue como si vieras a través de mí como si también supieras lo que se siente.

Adrien asintió. Claro que conocía todo eso, la felicidad que provocaba andar por ahí a sus anchas. La satisfacción de saber que hizo algo bueno. Todos esos sentimientos revueltos en su corazón. Los conocía y sabía que Ladybug también. Pues el corazón de la heroína era grande y amable como el de ninguna otra.

–Gracias por dejármelo saber.

Ladybug bajó la mirada incapaz de seguir sosteniéndosela. Decidió que sería mejor irse antes de que la lluvia empeorara, antes de que ella empeorara y se desmayara.

De pronto, recordó la otra razón por la cual había ido allí. Debía averiguar qué sentía Adrien Agreste por Ladybug.

Así que tomó valor, tragó saliva sonoramente y encaró de nuevo al chico que la observaba expectante. Lleno de curiosidad y ansiedad, se balanceaba mientras jugaba con sus manos.

Adrien quería hablarle pero no sabía de qué sin sonar extraño. Ladybug estaba ante él y no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Jamás imaginó que una situación así se presentaría. Si al menos tuviera su máscara podría actuar normal porque no pondría en riesgo su identidad porque Chat Noir era libre de hacer lo que su corazón le dijera. Pero Adrien no, debía ser siempre cauteloso.

Esos pensamientos lo inquietaban hasta que ella finalmente habló rompiendo la tensión de su corazón.

–No sabía que fueras un admirador…

Él levantó la cabeza y la miró con confusión.

–¿Admirador?

–Sí, eres un gran admirador, ¿no? O sea de mí y de Chat Noir –se explicó– Aunque debo asumir que tengo preferencia sobre él.

El rubio asintió avergonzado. Él mismo se había auto despreciado un poco frente a la chica para resaltar su admiración por ella. Pero decir que él era solamente un fan resultaba doloroso.

Quería que sus sentimientos se reflejaran en la canción que había tocado y ahora no sabía qué decir o hacer. Había sido un niño tonto, un niño soñador. Obviamente no iba a entender el tenor de sus notas sin oírlo directamente de su boca.

Esa clase de sentimientos se deben de decir en alto para que no quepa la menor duda. ¿Pero podría lograrlo? Confesarse a Ladybug ahora que tenía la oportunidad. Otro trueno lo sacó del hilo de sus pensamientos y retornó su atención a ella.

–Una hermosa canción –reiteró– Con una calidez formidable –continuó cautelosa– como si quisieras decir algo con ella…

Adrien asintió. No podía respirar con normalidad. No lo podía creer, Ladybug quizás sí había visto a través de él y de su mensaje. Una emoción lo llenó de nuevo y decidió dejarse llevar.

–Hay algo que quería decirte tras esas notas –admitió finalmente y dio un paso hacia ella– pero no sé si te agrade saberlo.

–¿Por qué no me agradaría?

–Es muy difícil de explicar. No quiero que pienses que soy un chico tonto que fantasea y nada más.

Ladybug respiró profundamente intuyendo adónde llevaba toda esa tensión. ¿Las sospechas de Nino podrían ser verdad? Marinette estaba tan asustada como intrigada tras la máscara de Ladybug.

Necesitaba saber la verdad detrás de todo esto. ¿Adrien Agreste estaba cegado ante la asombrosa figura de la súper heroína de París de forma que no podía ver a Marinette? Sabía que, en parte, era su culpa por ser cobarde y no ser honesta con él sobre sus sentimientos.

Pero ahora era Ladybug, no la tímida Marinette. Era valiente, era osada era todo lo que su alter ego no podía ser libremente. Ella dio un paso disminuyendo aún más el espacio entre ambos. Podía sentir el aliento cálido del rubio

Por su parte, él trataba de no huir ante los ojos que lo atravesaban, azules como el cielo despejado, profundos como el abismo que había en su corazón deseoso de ser llenado con su amor.

–Oh, Ladybug… –empezó él.

–¿Sí…?

–Yo quisiera…

–¿Ajám?

–Decirte que… –el corazón de Adrien latía a mil por hora.

Ladybug había dejado de respirar ante la evidente llegada de una confesión y una ansiedad tremenda la empezó a invadir. Adrien estaba enamorado de Ladybug y no de ella como Marinette. Toda su valentía pareció esfumarse y tembló al darse cuenta que Adrien continuaría hablando.

–Yo te…

–¡Ay, mira nada más! Se ha hecho muy tarde y será mejor que me vaya –anunció iterrumpiéndolo repentinamente y dejándolo completamente desconcertado.

–¿Qué?

–Está lloviendo cada vez más fuerte –agregó ella señalando afuera y sonreía nerviosa– Es mejor que me vaya, te he molestado mucho. Nos veremos en otra ocasión. Ahora ya sabes mi opinión que era lo que querías –dijo rápidamente alejándose cada vez más dejando al rubio desolado.

La chica no podía creer que, estando tan cerca, se había dejado llevar por su temor, no podía enfrentarse aún a esa realidad y necesitaba ir a casa a darse un baño de agua caliente.

¿Podría ser posible que Adrien la amara? No, no estaba lista para eso y debía huir antes de que esto se le saliera de control. Se maldijo internamente por ser una gallina y actuar como una idiota frente a él para luego correr con el rabo entre las piernas.

–Adiós, Adrien –anunció dando un salto a la ventana.

Adrien miró el suelo tragándose sus palabras, un nudo se había formado en su garganta. Un relámpago volvió a iluminar la habitación, cegando a la chica por un segundo y provocando una larga sombra a los pies del rubio.

–Esto se pone cada vez peor –se dijo a sí misma cuando lanzó su yo-yo a una chimenea.

–¡Espera, por favor! –oyó la voz del rubio sobre el ruido de la lluvia. Ella estaba por saltar pero él la tomó de la mano con fuerza– ¡No te vayas aún! –rogó– Tengo algo que decirte.

Ladybug lo miró temerosa.

–Tengo que irme –insistió ella.

-¡Lo sé!

–Entonces déjame ir… –pidió.

–No puedo…

–¿Por qué?

–Porque no puedo seguir engañándome. Quiero ser yo mismo sin necesidad de usar una máscara, quiero ser egoísta por una vez en mi vida y vivir bajo las consecuencias de ello.

–¿Pero de qué estás hablando, Adrien? ¡Suéltame! –insistió otra vez ella tironeando de su mano pero los ojos llorosos del rubio la detuvieron.

–Estoy hablando de que siempre he estado enamorado de ti pero no tengo el valor de decírtelo –confesó.

Ladybug perdió toda sus fuerzas, el yo-yo se desenredó y volvió hasta su mano. Adrien aprovechó para tirar de ella y terminaron cayendo al suelo.

Ambos podían sentir el ritmo acelerado dentro de ellos, la respiración rápida en consecuencia y las miradas cargadas de tantas dudas.

–Lamento tanto ser una molestia –susurró el rubio en voz baja.

A Ladybug le tomó unos segundos reponerse, Adrien estaba completamente quebrado bajo ella y lo pudo entender a la perfección. Un amor que se ve más allá de su alcance, un amor que no podría ser correspondido sino solo en sueños. Estar enamorado y sufrir ese tormento continuo de que todo parece imposible. Ella sentía algo así también y lo entendía.

Tomó las mejillas del rubio con suavidad y lo besó.

Adrien parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido, los labios de ella se movían con suavidad, le tomó un segundo comprender lo que pasaba. La rodeó con los brazos respondiendo a ese beso, su cuerpo sobre el de él se movía con delicadeza mientras sus labios buscaban darle lo que tanto ansiaba. Eran como un néctar que aliviaba a todo su ser y se dejó llevar por esa dulce sensación que lo tentaba a pedir más y más.

Ladybug se encontró reconociendo la textura de esos labios y, sin darse cuenta, buscaba saber por qué. Su corazón latía descontrolado sabiendo que no debía estar ahí, que no debía estar haciendo eso pero lo ignoró todo por ese momento de gozo. Los suaves labios bajo los suyos la llamaban por más y no podía detenerse. Sintió que las manos de Adrien se deslizaban sobre su espalda, acariciándola con delicadeza mientras ella lo besaba con más pasión.

Como si ambos estuvieran completamente coordinados, rompieron ese contacto adictivo y se miraron a los ojos sin parpadear. Adrien sonrió y Ladybug se sonrojó.

–Sabes… Te amo y que te amaré seas quien seas, Ladybug –afirmó con dulzura.

–Te creo.

–Eso me hace feliz.

–Pero no entiendo el porqué –agregó apenada– No me conoces.

–Tú tampoco me conoces y aquí estamos.

–Es-Esto tiene una explicación –se defendió ella apenada– Yo necesito saber por qué… ¿Por qué tú, repentinamente estás enamorado de mí?

–No es nada repentino, Ladybug… Te amo desde hace un tiempo ya, te amo desde que conocí a la chica que se oculta aquí.

–¿A-aa-Acaso sabes qui-qui-quién soy?

–No tengo ni una pista. Solo sé que amo a esa chica tenaz, gentil, inteligente, valiente, dulce, abnegada y un poco torpe –agregó con una sonrisa– que se esconde detrás de toda0s estas motas –finalizó dándole un golpecito en la nariz con la suya.

Ella se sonrojó y se levantó inmediatamente.

–Aa-a-Adrien… ¡Es que tú no entiendes que no puedes estar enamorado de mí!

–¡Pero lo estoy! –se defendió tomándola de las manos y besándoselas– Estoy completamente perdido sin ti.

–No-no entiendes… –siguió ella nerviosa. No sabía en qué momento había perdido toda la compostura, se dejó llevar por sus deseos como Marinette y ahora todo era un embrollo– Yo- yo no puedo…

–Pero por qué no, Ladybug. Tú también sientes algo, ¿verdad? ¡Yo sé que sí!

–Sí, lo hago. Pero esto no tenía que ser así –admitió y se giró hacia la ventana.

–Pero, Ladybug. Yo… Yo sí te amo.

–¡Ya deja de llamarme así! –rogó ella y saltó a la ventana– Tienes que buscar ese amor en otro lado, no en mí –insistió y saltó lanzando el yo-yo inmediatamente después para no darle más oportunidades al rubio de atraparla y, él, se quedó mirando la lluvia caer.

Adrien cerró la ventana y se dio cuenta del frío que sentía por primera vez. La habitación estaba helada y él tenía una larga noche por delante.

Marinette llegó a su habitación y se echó a llorar. Había hecho un montón de estupideces y ahora Adrien estaba destruido, posiblemente odiándola. No había tenido control sobre sus emociones y ahora veía las consecuencias de ello. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan impulsiva? ¿Por qué no pudo mantenerse calmada e ir por el camino lento? ¿Por qué todo tuvo que terminar en un desastre?

Tikki le tendió un pañuelo rosa y se sentó en su hombro.

–Tienes que ser fuerte. No todo está perdido.

–Es que… Es que no entiendes que acabo de rechazar a Adrien. ¡Es la cosa más estúpida que jamás esperé hacer en toda mi vida! ¡Soy un desastre!

–Te asustaste.

–Y dudo que él me vaya a perdonar.

–Claro que lo hará, él entenderá si eres honesta con él.

–Lo dudo.

–¿Qué, acaso no es el chico más gentil y comprensivo que jamás hayas conocido?

Marinette asintió.

–Mañana tendrás que enfrentarlo de una u otra manera. Debes asegurarte de ser honesta con tus sentimientos esta vez.

–¿Pero cómo lo hago?

–Deja que tu corazón te guíe, Marinette. Es lo único que puedo aconsejarte acorde a las circunstancias.

Marinette miró una de las fotografías de Adrien pegadas a la pared. Se sentía como si lo hubiera golpeado y aplastado contra el suelo. Ahogó unos sollozos y se recostó en sus almohadas, rendida. Ya no quería pensar más en ello.

* * *

Ya sé, mucho dolor en sus KOKOROS por los FEELS pero si recibo muchos reviews para la continuación puedo apresurarme y corregir el siguiente a ver si les saco el sabor amargo de la boca... JAJAJAJA Sí, esto es chantaje (?) ;3

Siempre he pensado que Mari es de las que si dudan o tardan mucho pierden el control y salen huyendo (en lo que a Adrien se refiera) Si no hay Adrien TODO es posible en su camino. Pero si hay Adrien to-to-todooo se vuelve di-difi-ficil xDD

Saludos a todos y que pasen un buen día o noche. (Probablemente noche porque acá ya son casi las ocho pm)


	5. Decisiones

Hola, buen sábado a todos x3 Espero que la estén pasando bien... Aquí llueve y tengo friíto y estoy hecha una oruga en mi cama jejejeje

En fin, ya volví again y les traigo un nuevo capitulo porque el otro era SAdrien... y bueno...

Yo solo quiero dejar en claro que Plagg es un trash shipper como yo JAJAJAJA cosita bonita, cosita preciosa come queso se merece más amor xDU

En fin... disfruten el capitulo y que lo pasen bien! Y no olviden dejarme sus opiniones ;3

* * *

5- Decisiones

La mañana siguiente fue dura para Marinette, sabiendo lo que hizo y lo que seguramente le esperaba en cuanto llegara a la escuela.

Encarar al chico del cual estaba tremendamente enamorada pero al que, irónicamente, había rechazado por no amarla a ella siendo Marinette. Una extraña rabia le nació al pensar en ello puesto que ahora se sentía celosa de su propio alter ego.

Para su sorpresa, cuando vio a Adrien llegar a la escuela no vio rastro alguno de que hubiera pasado la noche en vela, ni se veía deprimido. Saludó a sus amigos y evadió con gentileza los avances de Chloé como todas las mañanas hasta que se reunió con Nino y chocaron las manos en son de saludo.

Marinette estaba completamente descolocada, de pronto todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior parecía haber salido de una estúpida pesadilla. El chico notó que ella lo observaba y la saludó con una sonrisa y agitando una mano a lo que ella respondió tímidamente y se escondió rápidamente tras una de las columnas del edificio.

Definitivamente, ella no tenía solución.

Alya llegó dándole una palmada en la espalda y contándole emocionada hasta cuánto había llegado el contador el día anterior en el Ladyblog después de subir algunas de las respuestas que había dado Adrien a su pequeña y personal entrevista. No dejaba de resaltar lo increíblemente influente que el rubio podía llegar a ser por lo famoso que era.

Marinette asintió y se dejó llevar por la seguridad de ese tema de conversación. No podía dedicarse a pensar en lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior o terminaría deshaciéndose en ese mismo lugar en llanto y no habría forma de explicarle a su amiga el tenor de sus enredos amorosos.

El día se pasaba apaciblemente excepto por el hecho de que Adrien tuvo que retirarse un poco antes porque tenía un asunto relacionado a su padre que no podía dejar de atender. La maestra de física se veía molesta pero asintió sabiendo que el rubio tenía algunas concesiones por el trabajo extra que tenía y salió del aula rápidamente.

Marinette lo vio salir sintiéndose peor porque no podría seguir viéndolo el resto del día y se moría de ganas de hablarle, en eso, por causa de su desatención derramó todo el líquido que tenía dentro de su pipeta haciendo que Alya gritara del susto.

–¿Qué es lo que pasa, Marinette? –llamó su atención la maestra malhumorada.

–¿No quema? –preguntó Alya a su compañera que miraba sus pantalones mojados.

–No… Luego las tres miraron el pequeño hornito dándose cuenta que Marinette olvidó encenderlo.

A parte de unos cuantos regaños y, posiblemente, unas notas bajas. Marinette salió ilesa de ese accidente. Se lavaba las manos mientras discutía con Tikki de su falta de atención.

–Ya sé que estás deprimida y fuera de ti pero tienes que prestar más atención –la regañó la kwami con toda la razón.

–Lo sé –admitió ella y salió del baño apresurada antes de que la maestra simplemente la reprobara por desaparecer de la clase cuando oyó un sonido proveniente del baño de hombres.

Marinette se detuvo en el acto tratando de saber si había sido su imaginación pero en cuanto logró notar otro sollozo supo que algo malo ocurría. Entró sin pensarlo, dando un portazo pero no vio a nadie ni oyó nada. La chica se avergonzó y retrocedió cuando vio por debajo de la puerta de uno de los cubículos una sombra. Tragó saliva y se acercó a la puerta cautelosa y tocó.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó sin recibir respuesta– Solo oí unos sollozos y pensé… Bueno… ¿Necesitas ayuda? Si no, solo me iré –insistió ella pero no hubo respuesta del otro lado– Ya me voy –dijo finalmente, dándose cuenta de que solo estaba siendo entrometida pero cuando dio un paso la voz de Adrien la detuvo.

–Espera, Marinette –dijo y abrió la puerta. Abrazaba su cartera con fuerza y se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas con las muñecas– Por favor, no le digas a nadie de esto. Si se enteran que sigo aquí…

Ella sintió que su corazón se partió en dos. Adrien se veía terrible y sabía que todo era su culpa.

–¿No tenías una sesión de fotos?

–Mentí… –admitió avergonzado.

–No suelo tener sesiones en horas de clases… Fue una decisión arriesgada pero no conseguía mantenerme concentrado y era un poco peligroso con esos químicos.

–Si… –dijo ella mirando su propio desastre.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó él viéndola mejor.

–Sí, yo tampoco soy buena concentrándome hoy… –se excusó.

Adrien sonrió.

–¡Qué bueno que estés bien! –Suspiró aliviado pero en unos segundos volvió su expresión triste.

Marinette miró para todos lados sin saber qué decir.

–Mi-mira, no le diré a nadie. Pero, si quieres hablar de ello, pu-puedes confiar en mí –ofreció sintiéndose como una completa idiota.

Adrien levantó la mirada y sacudió una mano.

–No hay forma en que pueda explicártelo. Son cosas mías, no te preocupes.

La chica asintió y volteó para irse de nuevo a clases antes de que vinieran a buscarla y echara a perder la cuartada del rubio. Al llegar a la puerta sacó su celular del la cartera donde estaba Tikki y mandó un mensaje.

"Alya, se quemaron un poco mis jeans, fui a casa a cambiarlos" escribió y luego se giró hacia Adrien.

–Ven, conozco un buen lugar para ocultarnos –dijo y tomó de la muñeca al chico y tiró de él.

Corrieron un pequeño tramo y subieron las escaleras pasando por algunas clases por debajo de las ventanas hasta que ella abrió una puerta y lo metió adentro. Allí, había una escalera y la subió indicándole que la siguiera. Abrió una portezuela y salieron a la azotea del colegio.

El viento frio golpeó el rostro de Adrien.

–Aquí podrás ocultarte tranquilo hasta que vengan por ti –aseguró ella y se giró hacia él– A veces venía aquí a esconderme de Chloé cuando era más –hizo una pausa– cobarde… Aunque lo sigo siendo–murmuró.

Adrien la miró con interés y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas. Era la primera vez que huía de clases y se escondía de esa manera. Había cierta emoción en ello.

–No eres cobarde, Marinette, eres una chica muy valiente. Siempre te enfrentas a los problemas y defiendes a los demás de Chloé y…

–No creas todo lo que parece –interrumpió ella y se sentó a su lado dejando al rubio con las palabras en la boca, tenía tantas ganas de decirle cuánto la admiraba– No hablemos de mí–continuó–, ya soy de por sí un completo desastre. En todo caso… ¿Quieres hablar de lo que te aqueja?

Adrien negó con la cabeza.

–Es complicado.

–Y si me lo dices sin revelarme las complicaciones –indagó ella.

Él suspiró dolido.

–Solo estoy siendo un niño llorón. Ayer… –empezó preguntándose cuánto podía decir– Ayer sufrí mi primer rechazo –se explicó y Marinette lo observó detenidamente tratando de mantener una expresión neutral.

–Entiendo…

–Y eso es todo, no lo puedo superar con madurez.

–No, no… –contradijo ella– Está bien llorar, está bien que estés triste porque es algo que duele.

Adrien la miró de reojo.

–Pues me dolió mucho pero debo superarlo, solo necesito tiempo porque no puedo pasarme la vida lloriqueando por ello.

Marinette lo miraba asombrada. El rubio actuaba con tanta madurez al respecto, pero oírlo decir esas cosas con tanta convicción era solo una demostración más de lo increíble que era Adrien y lo cruel que había sido ella.

Se acercó a él y lo abrazó dejándolo totalmente sorprendido.

–Te prometo que las cosas van a mejorar –dijo con dulzura– Eres un chico gentil y con un corazón tan grande que no mereces nada de esto.

Adrien se sonrojó ante la repentina acción de la chica y asintió en silencio.

–Gra-gracias…

–Si me permites darte un consejo… –empezó ella dubitativa– Podría ser que no debas darte por vencido aún. Eres… este… emm… –carraspeó un poco y luego tomó valor de nuevo– Eres el chico más bueno que jamás haya conocido y estoy segura de que esa chica lo sabe. Solo está asustada de que alguien como tú la quiera. Debe ser eso porque no hay manera de que ella no pueda reconocer un corazón loable como el tuyo– finalizó, sus mejillas ardían pero su voz era firme y dulce a la vez.

Adrien no pudo evitar que un sentimiento de calma lo invadiera, recostó su cabeza contra el hombro de Marinette y pudo sonreír con felicidad por primera vez en todo el día.

–Eres la mejor amiga que jamás hubiera podido merecer –declaró cerrando los ojos. Las ganas de llorar se le habían ido desde hacía rato. La paz que le había traído Marinette no tenía explicación pero sentía que su corazón podría resistir si la tenía a su lado.

Ella acarició su dorado cabello y, al final, terminó recostándose contra él también. Había tomado una decisión en ese momento y debía esforzarse mucho para poder cargar con ella en el futuro.

Sí, era Ladybug pero también Marinette… Ambas amaban a Adrien con la misma intensidad, solo que una había logrado cautivarlo antes que la otra. Y, si así podía llegar a su corazón, no importaba que no notara a la otra porque eran la misma o, al menos, en eso decidió creer.

Marinette despertó notando que había mucho silencio a su alrededor pero se asustó al ver la cabeza del rubio al lado de la suya. Se tensó dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado y miró su celular para averiguar qué hora era. Se habían quedado dormidos inevitablemente porque ninguno de los dos había descansado bien la noche anterior. Para su suerte, apenas había pasado una hora y algo desde su pequeña fuga. Las clases estaban terminando y los últimos alumnos debían estar saliendo de sus clases.

La chica sacudió con suavidad al rubio que despertó y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y adormilado.

–¿Ladybug…?

Ella se tensó aún más y lo empujó con fuerza haciendo que cayera para el otro lado.

–¡Auch! –se quejó él levantándose mientras se sobaba la cabeza– ¿Marinette?

–Nos quedamos dormidos, ti-tienes que irte a-antes que alguien pregunte por ti. De seguro ya vinieron a buscarte.

Adrien entró en pánico repentinamente y tomó sus cosas y tropezó con las de Marinette.

–Agh…

–Lo siento –dijo ella ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

–Esto es toda culpa mía –la contradijo– Muchas gracias por todo, Marinette. Eres la mejor –reafirmó y tomó su mano para besarla con delicadeza– Nos vemos mañana –agregó y bajó la escaleras rápidamente.

Marinette lo vio alejarse confundida. ¿Le acababa de besar la mano? Su rostro se colorando rápidamente y decidió seguir al chico. Lo vio salir por la puerta justo antes de que Nathalie comenzara a subir las escaleras de la entrada para buscarlo. Los vio alejarse y se calmó.

Eso había sido extraño, mucho. Pero Adrien ni había notado el detalle, le había salido con tanta naturalidad que ella no entendía por qué le parecía normal también. Agitó la cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de su mente porque ahora tenía otras cosas en qué pensar, había tomado una decisión y se aseguraría de que todo saliera bien.

La noche había caído ya y, Marinette, daba vueltas dentro de su habitación indecisa. Pensaba ir más temprano a visitar a Adrien pero un ataque de akuma evitó que pudiera usar su precioso tiempo y ahora era muy tarde, debía esperar a que su kwami recuperara sus fuerzas antes.

Por otro lado, la batalla había sido dura y hasta Chat Noir había sufrido un par de golpes demás por la falta de concentración de la heroína. Eso era lo malo de tener muchos sentimientos mezclados en su interior. Aunque le pareció haber notado que Chat había sido muy distante con ella esa vez. Quizás aún seguía deprimido por lo que le había pasado anteriormente pero ella no quiso molestarlo porque tenía sus propios problemas encima y terminaría lloriqueándoselos.

La kwami roja voló frente a ella con una sonrisa.

–Ya me siento mejor. ¿Iremos? –indagó.

Marinette mordió su labio inferior y miró hacia la ventana, la luna estaba en lo alto y las estrellas brillaban. Una perfecta noche parisina para los enamorados. Suspiró tratando de tomar algo de valor y miró a su kwami.

–Bueno, solo queda una cosa ya… –dijo y tomó un poco de aire– ¡Tikki, transfórmame!

Una luz rosa iluminó la habitación y Ladybug se encontró en su lugar, se miró al espejo y sonrió. Era la única forma de darse un poco de valor.

Adrien estaba en su cama, muerto de cansancio. Había sido un día difícil para su corazón y para su cuerpo. Plagg comía queso quejándose una y otra vez de que su falta de atención había sido el principal culpable de haber recibido tantos golpes. Al menos no le dolía nada gracias al traje, pero el estrés no se desvanecía.

Se levantó a duras penas mientras se sacaba la camisa y la remera para poder darse un baño. Necesitaba una ducha caliente y algo sustancioso para comer. Al menos, la ducha podía dársela porque la hora de la cena ya había pasado y no había sido tan sustanciosa como hubiera querido. Comenzó a pelear con la hebilla del cinturón cuando oyó unos golpecitos en su ventana.

Se giró molesto hacia el kwami que había desaparecido en algún momento. Confundido, miró hacia la ventana y se encontró con Ladybug pegada a ella y tapándose los ojos. Adrien buscó su remera y se la puso inmediatamente y corrió a trompicones hasta la ventana y la abrió.

–¿Ladybug?

–Di-disculpa mi intromisión. Supongo que esto tendremos que evitarlo de alguna manera. Considerando que tienes ese lado modelo que te obliga a tomar tantas duchas… –soltó ella con los ojos aún tapados.

Adrien tomó sus manos y la ayudó a bajar.

–Ya estoy, emm… ¿visible? –anunció.

–¡Oh! ¡Muy bien! –dijo ella destapándose los ojos.

Adrien estaba muy confundido con la situación actual. Miró de reojo buscando a su kwami que, por suerte, había sido veloz y se había ocultado en algún lado.

–Estoy segura de que debes estar molesto conmigo –admitió finalmente ella.

Adrien negó.

–No estoy molesto contigo, solo estoy… confundido. Pensé que tú estabas molesta conmigo.

Ella rió nerviosa y tomó de la mano a Adrien para sentarlo en el sofá que había allí.

–Debo disculparme por actuar tan… Tan inmaduramente contigo.

–No, yo fui el que…

–Shh… –lo silenció ella con un dedo sobre sus labios– Déjame terminar porque si no hablo ahora saldré corriendo otra vez.

Adrien asintió obediente y apretó aún más las manos de la chica.

Ella tomó un poco de aire y comenzó.

–Anoche, una parte de mí, estaba muy feliz de saber lo que sentías por mí –dijo con una sonrisa lastimera– pero después me aterré porque no lo podía entender. O sea, es todo muy repentino y yo… No puedo entenderlo.

Adrien escuchaba atentamente mientras ella buscaba las palabras apropiadas para continuar. Se notaba nerviosa pero dudaba que estuviera más nervioso que él, quien se moría de ganas de explicarle todas las razones por las que la amaba. ¿Era eso muy difícil de entender?

–Adrien… ¿Por qué te fijarías en mí? Eres un buen chico y además estás muy bueno... –agregó mordiéndose la lengua por decir lo segundo. Esperaba que él lo pasara por alto pero ya se le notaba un cierto brillo en su mirar– Teniendo todo eso a tu favor –continuó– ¿acaso no hay alguna linda chica que te guste por ahí?

Adrien negó con la cabeza.

–Nadie, Ladybug. No hay nadie más en este corazón a parte de ti.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior dolida y halagada a la vez, si es que eso era posible. Suspiró resignada y se acercó un poco más a él.

–Entiendes que soy una heroína con identidad secreta. No puedo revelártelo ni a ti.

–Seré paciente.

–Pero eso sería duro para ti.

–Pero sería feliz.

–Serías feliz, pero tonto. Además que todo esto sería peligroso.

–Esa decisión solo la puedo tomar yo, mi querida Ladybug y nadie más. Porque aunque me lo pidieras jamás podría domar a mi corazón o doblegarlo que haga lo que no quiere. Es así de simple.

Ella asintió impresionada ante la convicción con la que le hablaba. Adrien era increíble, no había forma que una chica común y un poco enclenque como ella pudiera comparársele. Pero ahí estaba, siendo ansiada por él con todas sus fuerzas.

–Sabes, no soy tan genial como parezco –le advirtió cambiando el tono de su voz, ahora estaba más confiada– Soy un poco perezosa e incluso torpe.

–Interesante… Aunque un par de esas cosas ya las sabía, también tiendes a huir de las presiones que incumben a tus emociones –señaló él recordando cómo podía ponerse impulsiva a veces. Especialmente cuando de Clhóe se trataba o la huída de la noche anterior– Eres muy dramática.

Ella bajó la cabeza rendida.

–No tienes por qué decírmelo de esa forma –lloriqueó.

Adrien decidió tener más iniciativa y rodeó sus hombros acercándola a sí mismo.

–No importa qué escondas, igualmente te seguiré queriendo porque siempre serás esa chica que se robó mi corazón. Lo único que me preocupa es si tú podrás amarme a mí, aunque sea un poco.

Ella sonrió y se aproximó hasta solo unos centímetros de su rostro.

–Entonces, aquí tenemos un problema… –empezó acariciando una mejilla al rubio– Porque yo estoy enamorada de ti desde hace un buen tiempo también.

Adrien sintió que se derretía y, la heroína, no pudo sostener por mucho tiempo su expresión confianzuda y enterró su cara en el pecho del rubio. Ambos estaban demasiado avergonzados para mirarse hasta pasados unos segundos.

–Entonces… –dijo ella rompiendo el incómodo silencio tras la confesión– tendrás que perdonarme por el daño que te hice ayer, ¿no?

Adrien sonrió con picardía y alejó a Ladybug de él. Ella podía jurar que conocía esa expresión de algún otro lado, pero no en la cara de él.

–Te perdonaré, obviamente. Pero tendrás que hacer algo a cambio –se explicó.

–¿Q-qué?

–¿Me darías un beso otra vez? –indagó un poco cohibido pero aún con la mirada traviesa.

Ella se puso roja como su traje en solo un segundo y empujó a Adrien que reía divertido.

–Oh, mi querida Ladybug. No te pongas penosa ahora.

Ella hizo un mohín y se levantó.

–Es hora de irme. Se hace tarde y mañana es día escolar.

Adrien se levantó también y miró de reojo el reloj. Otra noche que no dormiría adecuadamente pero por la felicidad que tenía en ese instante obviaría todos los pormenores de ello.

–¿Entonces, nos volveremos a ver pronto? –quiso saber el rubio sumido en la ansiedad.

–Deja tu ventana abierta y, si es posible, te haré una visita –prometió.

–Considéralo hecho.

La heroína asintió y saltó por la ventana.

–Hasta pronto, chico bonito –dijo guiñándole un ojo y lo atrajo del cuello de la ropa y le plantó un corto beso. Se separó y, de un salto, desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

Adrien esperó unos segundos para terminar de comprender todo lo sucedido mientras Plagg ya estaba a su lado esperando a que explotara.

El kwami no lo diría pero estaba que se moría de la emoción también.

–Te besó Ladybug…

Adrien lo agarró con brusquedad del pequeño cuerpecito.

–¡Plagg! ¡Me besó Ladybug! –chilló bajito y corrió hasta su cama donde se lanzó.

–Sí, es eso lo que dije.

–Ladybug es mi novia ahora, ¿verdad?

–Es lo que se supondría considerando que los dos se gustan y hubo besos de por medio… Aunque el de ayer fue más… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Intenso? –apuntó el kwami con una sonrisa traviesa.

Adrien tomó sus almohadas y las apachurró. Era mucha la felicidad en su interior. No podía esperar a que llegara la mañana. Además, debía agradecerle a Marinette su ayuda porque gracias a ella había logrado recuperar el ánimo en sus momentos más difíciles y no hubiera podido reaccionar bien ante la llegada de su Lady si no fuera por ella.

Mientras tanto, Marinette babeaba sobre su almohada repitiendo en su cabeza el último beso de despedida, había sido nada en comparación al del día anterior pero cada roce de sus labios con los de él era como una fantasía hecha realidad.

–Ay, Tikki, creo que soy novia de Adrien Agreste.

–Sí, lo eres.

–Ay, Tikki, creo que me voy a desmayar…

–Espero sinceramente que no.

–Ay, Tikki… –repitió y se levantó tomando a su kwami con un poco de brusquedad– soy la novia de Adrien –chilló y empezó a reír como loquita.

Su interior estaba que explotaba de felicidad, repentinamente todos sus sueños se volvían realidad y no necesitó ser ninguna princesa encantadora para lograrlo. Bueno, necesitó ser una heroína enmascarada pero ya ordenaría esos detalles más adelante. Por lo demás, solo quedaba ser feliz en ese instante y en los días que vendrían.

* * *

El panorama mejoró infinitamente para estos dos y, como decía, Plagg mi alma gemela! Estoy segura de que es más que canon (?) JAJAJAJAJA

Sé que muchos dirán OMG! Al fin el LAdrien prometido... Qué mala soy, verdad? Es difícil hacer algo y ensoquetarlo de una sin que tenga un buen e interesante contexto, al menos para mí... Pero, hay excepciones jejejeeje :'D

Whatever, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo y nos vemos la semana siguiente. No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios que me dan vida y ganas de seguir. FEED ME LIKE A TUBS JAJAJAAJa (para los que no conocen neko atsume es un gato gordo que solo quiere comer)

Bye bye


	6. Fascinación

Buenas a todos, espero que no me estén odiando por abandonarlos pero estuve enferma una semana entera y me daba pereza encender la pc, por otro lado durante una semana más me siguió dando pereza porque estuve de aquí para allá con actividades y bueh... Todos sufrimos de flojera de vez en cuando. Ese malvado pecado capital de la pereza... XDDDD

Pero bueno, aquí estoy, curada al 99% y con la energía para postearles hoy! yay

Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, seguiré intentando luchar contra mi propia pereza.

Nos leemos /0/

* * *

6 Fascinación 

Marinette despertó de un salto esa mañana, estaba totalmente cargada de energía. Se podía notar en la rapidez con la que se alistó, en su perfecta coordinación al desayunar y lo cantarina que estaba mientras caminaba a la escuela. Su sonrisa demostraba una felicidad sin fin.

Cuando Alya la vio solo esperaba una explicación pero nada salía de la boca de su amiga aparte de suspiros de enamorada. Parecía estar flotando en las nubes en su paraíso personal repleto de Adriens. La morena necesitaba una pista sobre lo que pasaba o moriría de curiosidad.

Alya estaba por enloquecer imaginando que al fin hubo un avance entre esos dos pero cuando la razón de los ensueños de su amiga llegó, volvió a ser la misma chica tímida de siempre. Evadiendo sus miradas y ocultándose para después responder entre tartamudeos. No, definitivamente no entendía qué pasaba y debía averiguarlo.

–¿Vas a explicarme qué sucede? –preguntó finalmente su amiga cuando el rubio se alejó para saludar a Nino.

–¿Sucede? ¿Qué sucede? –repitió ella confundida.

–Bueno, no sé… ¿Algo entre tú y Adrien? ¿Por qué estás suspirando tanto?

–¡A-Algo entre A-a Adrien y yo! ¿De dónde sa-sacas esas cosas! –contestó nerviosa.

–Umm… ¡Algo te traes Marinette y no me estás diciendo!

–Exageras, Alya, si pasara algo obviamente te lo diría…

Claro, eso sería así, si se tratara de Marinette. No podía hablar de Ladybug.

La morena solo pudo hacer una mueca de fastidio y resignarse. A veces su mejor amiga podía ser un completo misterio. No había ni una pista para entender su comportamiento. Así que le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda y se dirigieron al aula.

–Está bien, te creeré. Pero solo por esta vez e imaginaré que soñaste algo muy bonito y vergonzoso por eso te comportas así.

Marinette se sonrojó pero asintió admitiendo que sería una buena excusa. Ya no importaba mucho, después de todo, la noche anterior sí que había sido de ensueño.

Adrien sabía disimular bien sus sentimientos, años de posar y fingir emociones ante las cámaras lo hicieron un experto en el arte. No es que estuviera orgulloso de ello pero resultaba muy útil cuando tenías una doble vida de superhéroe que ocultar. Especialmente si lograba que la súper heroína de sus sueños se fijara en él y todo tuviera que mantenerse en el absoluto secreto. Sí, podía fingir calma aunque muriera de felicidad por dentro.

La noche anterior había sido difícil, le costó un montón salir del estado de absoluta emoción. Había dormido muy poco porque se había quedado casi toda la noche pensando en lo que había ocurrido. Hasta Plagg se le había unido, incrédulo a pesar de haberlo visto todo. Es más, ninguno de los dos terminaba de creérselo. Era el novio del amor de su vida. ¡Oh, sí! ¡Parecía mentira!

En otras circunstancias no hubiera dudado en gritárselo al mundo pero no podía ni hablar del asunto con su mejor amigo. Sabía que si le contaba que tenía una novia el otro le exigiría detalles y eso no era algo que pudiera proporcionar. Al menos lo podía compartir con Plagg quien se mostraba muy positivo con el desenlace inesperado de su historia romántica.

Mientras la maestra aún no comenzaba, Adrien volteó a mirar a Marinette que se encontraba mirando directamente a él ensoñada. Ella se sonrojó al ser descubierta y rió apenada. Adrien frunció el entrecejo un poco confundido y le pasó una nota pequeña. Marinette la tomó disculpándose y luego se miró con Alya en completo estado de crisis.

Su amiga le arrebató el papel al notar las manos temblorosas de su amiga y leyó el contenido en completo shock.

"¿Podemos vernos un rato a solas?"

Ponía la nota y Marinette tuvo que controlarse para no hiperventilar. Alya quería reírse y festejar pero _Madame_ Bustier llamó a la atención. Ambas tuvieron que calmarse forzosamente o serían enviadas a la oficina del director.

–Dude, ¿qué tienes que hablar con Marinette tan misteriosamente? –quiso saber Nino cuando tocó la campana del receso.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

Nino señaló a Alya con la mirada y Adrien sonrió. Claro, era obvio.

–Es un asunto personal. No nos tomará mucho –explicó.

–Okey… Pero no hagas nada de lo que después te arrepientas –le advirtió el moreno y Adrien lo miró confundido.

Alya llegó arrastrando a Marinette y saludó a Nino muy casualmente y se lo llevó con una excusa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El rubio carraspeó nervioso dándose cuenta de que no sabía por dónde comenzar pero, para su sorpresa, fue ella quien rompió el incómodo silencio.

–Y… ¿Cómo te fue, Adrien? ¿Todo bien? –indagó con cautela llevando las manos hacia atrás.

–Todo está perfecto, Marinette. Todo –contestó con voz calmada –La verdad, la razón por la que te cité es que quería agradecerte por resguardar mi cuartada de ayer –continuó en voz baja.

–¿Eh? ¿Cuartada? ¡Ah! ¡Claro, no hay problema! ¡Cuando necesites una cómplice no dudes en llamarme! Marinette, a tu servicio.

La chica se veía tensa y agitaba la mano tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

Adrien se encogió de hombros. Sabía que era una chica dulce y de pocas palabras con él pero a veces se comportaba tan extraño que ni él sabía cómo reaccionar ante ella. Así que solo sonrió educadamente y continuó.

–Gracias por todo, Marinette. Pero preferiría no arrastrarte a algo así de nuevo. Es muy irresponsable de mi parte –dijo a la vez que tomaba una de sus manos y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle –Ayer fue un día difícil para mí y aún así fuiste tan comprensiva conmigo. Jamás podré terminar de agradecerte.

Marinette apenas pudo asentir entre tartamudeos. La excesiva cercanía y la suave voz del rubio la dejaban hipnotizada porque recordaba el suave beso de la noche y el aliento de él sobre su piel.

–E-es bueno oír eso. ¿Pu-puedo suponer que te fue bien con la chica que te rechazó? –indagó sin pensarlo.

Adrien se sorprendió por un segundo, luego asintió y llevó una mano al rostro sintiéndose un poco tonto.

–¿Es muy obvio?

Ella se sonrojó y desvió la mirada metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos a la vez que jugaba con su pie haciendo círculos en el suelo.

–Un poco…–admitió ella.

El chico resopló resignado

–Bueno, sí. Debo admitir que ella volvió y ahora las cosas están bien. Creo que tenemos futuro.

Marinette asintió enérgicamente al oír eso. Futuro juntos, claro que tenían mucho futuro juntos. Ella lo amaba y viceversa. Todo era perfecto.

–¡Qué bueno que todo haya salido bien, Adrien! Estoy muy feliz por ti.

Adrien se sorprendió ante el comentario. Marinette era demasiado buena con él y lo llenaba con una calidez especial cada vez que oía sus palabras de aliento. No podía creer que, al principio, se llevaran mal. Tenía un corazón demasiado gentil y lleno de amor que compartía con todos.

–Eres genial, Marinette –soltó él sin pensarlo. La otra se sorprendió y sus mejillas se tornaron aún más rosas de lo que ya estaban.

–No es para tanto –respondió en un murmullo mientras jugaba con un mechón de cabello.

–Para mí significa mucho –insistió el otro– Sabes, si alguna vez necesitas ayuda no dudes en recurrir a mí, ¿sí?

–Está bien, lo recordaré.

–Por cierto… –continuó el rubio en voz baja– Me gustaría pedirte algo, pero no te preocupes, no quiero que hagas nada malo otra vez.

Marinette lo miraba con atención.

–¿Ajám?

–Sonará extraño pero me gustaría que no le dijeras a nadie sobre esto –se explicó poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios– No es que sea una relación prohibida, es solo que como soy modelo y mi vida es un poco...

–¿Pública? –intervino ella dándose cuenta de qué iba el asunto. Obviamente Adrien no podía decirle a nadie con quién salía. El chico asintió.

–No hay problema. Mis labios están sellados –afirmó y fingió cerrar un candado y tirar la llave.

–¡Oh, Marinette, eres la mejor!

–Lo sé… –respondió con confianza sorprendiendo a su amigo– Si necesitas ayuda con esa chica no dudes en recurrir a mí –agregó confianzudamente.

Él ladeó su cabeza, pensativo.

–En realidad…

Adrien no había considerado pedir ayuda por el secretismo de todo el asunto pero ahora que la oportunidad se presentaba podía tomarse ese pequeño lujo, ¿no? Ella era una chica y él no tenía otra a las que le pudiera preguntar cosas así. Dudaba mucho que pudiera acercarse a Nathalie a pedirle consejos para tener una cita perfecta. Primero se desmayaba y luego llamaba a su padre o probablemente al revés.

–Adelante, no te avergüences –insistió aunque era ella la que moría de la pena por lo que estaba pidiendo. ¿Le daría consejos para que logre conquistarla? Eso no tenía ningún sentido. Además ella ya estaba completamente enamorada de él.

–Muy bien… –empezó dubitativo– si tuvieras una cita. ¿Cómo la imaginarías?

–¿Una cita? –repitió parpadeando un par de veces comprendiendo lo que eso significaba. ¡Adrien quería tener una cita con ella! Sonrió como tonta y carraspeó emocionada.

–Sí.

–Eh… Bueno, yo… –se aclaró la voz y luego continuó– Supongo que algo bonito y romántico. A las chicas nos gustan los pequeños detalles –indagó pensando en qué clase de cita podría tener una heroína con identidad secreta con el chico de sus sueños, en su habitación, de noche.

Marinette no pudo evitar pensar en lo tontamente inapropiado que era todo eso por muchas razones.

Adrien llevó una mano al mentón pensativo.

–No suena complicado. ¿Cosas como chocolates y flores? ¿Halagar su ropa? –no, eso no podría hacerlo porque siempre llevaría lo mismo. Genial, era el chico que no tendría problemas en resaltar la vestimenta de su novia pero ella solo tendría un solo traje para todas las citas.

–No, no, suena un poco superficial–contradijo dándose cuenta de ello– Sabes, olvídalo–dijo tomando una de las manos de Adrien– Deberías ser tú mismo porque a ella le gustas tú y eso es todo lo que necesitas.

El rubio sintió que las mejillas se le encendieron porque Marinette lo observaba de una manera que lo dejaba sin defensas. De pronto se sentía raro, muy halagado pero raro…

–Aunque los chocolates no suenan nada mal– agregó la chica con una risita pero al volver a ver a Adrien se dio cuenta que no lo estaba ayudando demasiado y suspiró resignada– Quizás…, deberías actuar según lo que sabes que a ella le gusta. ¿Qué es lo que sabes? Sin ser muy específicos para no revelar el misterio –terminó cautelosa.

Adrien frunció el ceño pensando en lo que podía y no podía decir. Si le decía que era hermosa y letal. ¿Descubriría que se trataba de Ladybug? Miró a Marinette que estaba expectante por la respuesta.

–Podría decir que es una chica fuerte, independiente, es audaz y muy lista. Además es tan bonita…

–¿E-es bonita? –repitió inevitablemente la chica.

–¡Lo es! ¡Vaya que sí! Y tiene una sonrisa que… ¡Ah, tiemblo de solo recordarla! También, es muy fácil hablar con ella. Es dulce y calmada. No podría enumerar todas sus cualidades. Aunque… a veces es un poco gruñona –agregó mezclando sus memorias que tenía de ella como Chat Noir dejando a Marinette confundida.

–¿Gruñona? –repitió casi ofendida.

Adrien se encogió de hombros. No era malo que tuviera defectos pero era difícil hablar de ellos.

–Y explosiva cuando se enfada. Y creo que no tiene buen gusto para las bromas –aclaró con mucha seguridad.

Marinette puso los ojos en blanco, por alguna razón pensó en las estúpidas bromas de Chat Noir. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de ello el joven modelo? Probablemente, esa era la única explicación. Debía haber toneladas de bites en las redes sobre los malos chistes del gato molesto y, al parecer, Adrien pensaba que era genial. Recordaba vagamente que le había preguntado sobre él cuando tuvo esa pequeña aventura con Evil Ilustrator.

–¡Oh, tampoco le gustan las mentiras! Siento que me patearía sin pensarlo si llegara a mentirle.

Marinette asintió pero un segundo después comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

–¡No, no, no! ¡Adrien! No digas eso, obviamente que tú no le mentirías.

–Sí, supongo que no… –respondió desviando la mirada– Claro que no lo haría pero hay cosas que aún no puedo decirle –agregó apenado.

Marinette se descubrió entendiéndolo ya que ella ocultaba cosas a Adrien con tal de mantener la seguridad entre ambos y no podía ignorar el hecho de que Adrien seguramente tendría una o dos cosas que no podía compartir aún con Ladybug.

–Anímate, Adrien –lo alentó dándole una palmadita suave en la espalda– Apenas es el comienzo, ya verás que con un poco de tiempo todo se equilibrará entre ambos. Además –continuó poniendo una risita traviesa que sorprendió al rubio–no puedo dejar de pensar en lo afortunada que es esa chica por tenerte a ti a su lado.

–¿Realmente piensas eso, Marinette?

–Claro que sí –contestó haciéndole un guiño– Y es porque eres tan genial que te daré los consejos que necesites.

–¿En serio? ¡Gracias, Marinette!

–No hay de qué… Pero óyeme bien, nunca dudes en demostrar tu amor hacia la persona que quieres, estoy segura de que esa es la clave de todo.

–¡Lo tendré en cuenta! Pero recuerda que es un secreto, ¿sí? –reiteró susurrándole en el oído y ella sintió un escalofrío.

–Cu-cuando qui-quieras…

–Entonces, ser yo mismo y demostrarle mi amor… –murmuró el chico pensativo– Me pregunto cómo las personas se demuestran su amor…

Adrien se puso rojo a medida que empezó a oír los tartamudeos provenientes de su compañera, lo último estaba seguro que solo lo había pensando, pero aparentemente lo había dicho en voz alta y al mirar la cara de Marinette solo lo confirmó.

–Pu-pues… Hay muchas formas de hacerlo… Lo sabes con una mirada, con palabras… ¡Aish, es muy difícil y fácil a la vez!

–¡Oh, ya entiendo! –interrumpió él viendo la reacción de la chica– Fue una pregunta tonta, discúlpame pero es que todo este asunto me pone nervioso. O sea, tengo a la chica de mis sueños en la vida real... ¡Ah, es como de película!

–Ajám…

Sí, ella sentía lo mismo. De pronto su celular comenzó a vibrar.

"Tierra a Marinette, las clases comenzaron hace dos minutos. ¿Siguen charlando o están haciendo cosillas interesantes?"

La chica se mordió el labio y se giró hacia su compañero asustada.

–Vamos tarde –soltó y en eso ambos se dieron cuenta que eran los únicos en el patio.

Los dos ahogaron un grito y corrieron hacia las aulas mientras el chico se disculpaba entre jadeos con su amiga.

–¡Wee! ¡Aún pienso que es increíble que hayas ganado el corazón de Ladybug! Me ofende un poco que no haya sido como Chat, pero…

–¿Por qué exactamente te ofendería? –inquirió el muchacho a su kwami.

–Pues con todo el estilo que te brindo y no le parezcas atractivo…

–Tienes razón, también estoy un poco ofendido –apuntó –Pero eso ya no importa porque está enamorada de mí. Lo que significa que también ama a Chat solo que aún no lo sabe.

Adrien se tiró en su cama y se estiró completamente. El día había sido agotador porque tuvo que posar horas para que su fotógrafo captara una imagen perfecta, acorde a las exigencias de su padre.

El kwami voló hasta él y se sentó en una de las almohadas con las piernas cruzadas y una expresión pícara.

–Debe ser tu encanto natural el que la cautivó.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Bueno, no sé si has notado cuántas gimotean en público frente a tus fotos –indicó la pequeña criatura que ahora volaba a su alrededor burlándose.

–Eso es trabajo, no tiene nada que ver con esto.

–Lo que quiero decir es que quizás le gustes como Adrien porque eres famoso y guapo.

–No lo creo.

–No puedes saberlo, bueno, yo tampoco. Solo lo digo, para que lo tengas en cuenta. Quizás Ladybug quiera intentar salir contigo porque eres un sueño hecho realidad.

Adrien hizo un puchero y escondió su rostro con una almohada. No quería ver a su kwami a los ojos porque cabía la posibilidad de que fuera cierto pero, él confiaba en Ladybug. Ella no era así, claro que no. Si no, no lo hubiera rechazado a buenas y a primeras. Ella sentía el mismo miedo y confusión que él, de eso estaba seguro.

–Por cierto, –habló Plagg interrumpiendo sus pensamientos– ¿no pudiste ser más específico con tu novia? ¿Dejarás la ventana abierta toda la noche y tendré que esconderme apenas entre? Será peligroso y muy molesto para mí. Además, hace frío –se quejó temblando.

–Tienes razón –aceptó el rubio –Hablaré con ella sobre eso.

–¿Y crees que venga esta noche, chico encantador?

–Eso espero.

–¿Y las velas que trajiste son para cuando venga, no?

Adrien se sonrojó.

Había considerado la idea de Marinette de ser detallista y romántico pero ahora solo podía pensar en lo vergonzoso que sería. ¿Ladybug se reiría de él? Parecía sacado de un romance barato. Se tapó con sus sábanas para evitar pensar en ello mientras Plagg se burlaba y revoloteaba alrededor.

Ladybug llegó hasta un techo cercano y sintió nervios. Miró de reojo la mansión Agreste, la ventana de Adrien estaba abierta tal como habían acordado. Lo extraño es que se veía un poco más oscura de lo que esperaba. Bueno, se había tardado más de lo querido porque necesitó reunir fuerza de voluntad para poder salir de su casa.

No podía plantar a su querido Adrien en la primera cita. Además, sabía que estaría esperando por ella después de lo que habían hablado esa mañana. No dejaba de preguntarse si él estaría tan nervioso como ella.

Se miró en el reflejo de una ventana y se arregló uno de sus mechones. Cuando se sintió complacida con su imagen, lanzó el yo-yo para llegar hasta el edificio. Aterrizó con suavidad y le pareció que algo se movió rápidamente y desapareció en la penumbra de la habitación. Miró alrededor y se descubrió rodeada de una tenue luz que emanaba de un montón de velas esparcidas por todo el lugar.

Una mezcla de emoción y vergüenza se apoderó de ella. Sus consejos estaban actuando en su contra porque no lograba alentar los latidos de su corazón. Buscó a Adrien imaginándolo en alguna pose seductora en algún rincón pero solo vio un bulto en la cama. Parecía haberse quedado dormido bajo sus sábanas. Debía estar cansado de esperarla, de seguro no era de dormir tarde. Obvio que no, ¿por qué se quedaría hasta tarde un chico tan ocupado como él?

Se acercó a él y se sentó en el borde y movió las sábanas para verlo. Se veía tan tierno dormido. Peinó su cabello con los dedos con delicadeza. Sabía que no debía despertarlo pero quería hablar con él y no podía decepcionarlo después de tanto esfuerzo. Adrien se removió y abrió los ojos, se veía algo cansado pero cuando se dio cuenta de quién estaba a su lado se despabiló en un segundo.

–Buenas noches, dormilón –saludó ella con una cálida sonrisa.

Adrien, sorprendido, se sentó al lado de ella apenado.

–Lo-lo siento, me quedé dormido –dijo y en eso notó la penumbra de su habitación.

–Esto es muy lindo, Adrien. Pero no dejes el fuego sin vigilar –apuntó la heroína.

Adrien miró para todos lados descubriendo las tenues luces bailoteando. Buscó a Plagg pero no lo vio, solo él pudo haberlas encendido. Reprimió las ganas de regañarlo y se concentró en la chica que tenía a su lado.

–Pensé que sería lindo –se excusó– pero realmente pensaba quitarlas –admitió apenado y tomó una para apagarla.

–¡No, espera!

–¿Umm?

–No-no me molestan –aseguró y lo miró a los ojos a la vez que una insegura mano se posaba sobre la de él, las mejillas tenuemente encendidas– Es un gesto muy tierno de tu parte.

Era demasiado linda en ese momento. Dejó a un lado la vela y se levantó indicándole para que hiciera lo mismo.

–Vamos, Ladybug. Sentémonos aquí –ofreció él mostrándole el sofá blanco que miraba a las ventanas.

Ella lo siguió y tomó asiento a su lado, Adrien aún sujetaba su mano con firmeza. Estaba un poco nervioso pero solo porque había un silencio incómodo y no se le ocurría cómo romperlo. En otra ocasión hubiera dicho un chiste tonto pero temía que su compañera pudiera reconocer su súper sentido del humor. Entonces, una risita suave fue la que rompió el molesto silencio.

–Vaya, esta es mi primera cita y no tengo idea de qué hacer.

Adrien tragó saliva sonoramente llamando la atención de su compañera. ¿Primera cita? Eso solo se ponía mejor o peor.

–Bueno, también es mi primera cita –respondió apenado –Lamento ser tan aburrido.

–No, no es eso… Es solo que estoy un poco nerviosa.

Adrien la miró intrigado. Bueno él también lo estaba pero admitirlo parecía bastante reconfortante.

–Me creerías si te digo que yo también –confesó y ella comenzó a reír avergonzada.

Adrien relajó su cuerpo para tratar de verse más relajado y continuó.

–Ya sabes, no todos los días me visita la chica de mis sueños –agregó con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en su rostro.

Ladybug se sonrojó y sintió que temblaba ligeramente ante la penetrante mirada del otro y su expresión encantadora. Debía que encontrar algo con lo que responder o se desmayaría allí mismo.

El rubio evitó con todas sus fuerzas reírse, pero le resultaba tan irónico que la heroína se comportara tan tímida con él mientras que cuando coqueteaba con Chat siempre sabía cómo contestarle. No estaba muy seguro de si eso era bueno o no pero decidió arriesgarse.

–Adrien…

–Estaba ansioso por volverte a ver, Ladybug –susurró y se acercó más a ella– Desearía poder saltarme todas las horas que debo esperar para verte.

Ladybug estaba cien por ciento segura de que ese no era el chico que creía conocer pero no es que no le agradara, solo que la tomó desprevenida. Su voz, su mirada, la sonrisa, todo era diferente como si fuera una persona diferente pero que a ella le parecía haber visto igualmente.

Hubiera querido responderle pero la voz no le salía y el miedo por hacer el ridículo se apoderó de ella. Quiso separarse para recuperar un poco de espacio y aire para que su cerebro pudiera funcionar bien otra vez pero cuando Adrien tomó su rostro, supo que el resto sería inevitable.

Sus labios se posaron con algo de timidez, no como la primera vez y se deslizaron suavemente sobre los de ella provocándole esa sensación de mariposas en el estómago. Por la ansiedad no respondió, el chico se llenó de inseguridad y se detuvo.

Todo había durado menos de dos segundos y Ladybug supo que debía hacer algo o pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que volvieran a superar esa etapa de incómoda timidez. Así que lo rodeó con los brazos y lo atrajo con fuerza hacia sí misma para besarlo devolviéndole la confianza.

El rubio movió ligeramente la cabeza por reflejo y ella terminó en la comisura de sus labios, continuó en su mentón hasta bajar delicadamente por su cuello mientras él jadeaba sin poder evitarlo. El cálido toque de sus labios le provocaba un cosquilleo que le recorría el cuerpo, una extraña necesidad de tocar se apoderó de él y llevó las manos a tientas a la cintura de ella.

Un ruido extraño provocó que se detuvieran en el acto. Ambos estaban muy agitados y confundidos pero igual notaron que todo estaba más oscuro. Les tomó unos segundos acostumbrarse a la falta de luz para poder observar la habitación.

Un viento frío se coló por las ventanas y apagó la mayoría de las velas, tumbando una en el proceso. Adrien tembló y se abrazó a sí mismo, podía jurar que hacía unos segundos sentía mucho calor pero ahora notaba la baja temperatura alrededor.

–Parece que las velas no resultaron tan buena idea –comentó él rompiendo de nuevo el silencio.

–Supongo, pero fueron una linda sorpresa.

Adrien se levantó y prendió las luces de la habitación, apagó las velas que quedaban y las guardó.

–Bien, eso estuvo… Fantástico –admitió al sentarse de nuevo a su lado y poniéndose un abrigo.

–Sí…

Ella miraba el suelo, sabía que no debía dejarse llevar de esa manera de nuevo. Todo se había puesto un poco incontrolable en un minuto.

De pronto, sintió que el chico la rodeó con el brazo y se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella lo que provocó que se levantara de golpe dejándolo confundido.

–¿Te molesta?

–¡No! Solo me tomaste por sorpresa.

Adrien resopló. Era duro si los dos se ponían así de nerviosos. No esperaba que ella también estuviera igual de cohibida que él. Ladybug trataba de formar alguna oración mientras él la observaba divertido desde su lugar. Por alguna razón eso se le hacía muy familiar. Pero no lograba recordar de dónde.

La cabeza de la heroína era un lío en ese instante. Se concentró en un punto fijo para poder hablar y se frotó los ojos con algo de fuerza hasta notar algo un poco extraño. De la pared colgaban unas salientes sin forma determinada que la dejó estupefacta unos segundos.

–Adrien.

–¿Umm?

–¿Por qué tienes un muro de escalar en tu habitación? –soltó completamente confundida.

El rubio que iba a hablar se quedó con las palabras en la boca y se giró a ver lo que la chica señalaba.

–Porque… Sí.

–¿Quién necesita eso en su habitación?

Adrien se encogió de hombros. La verdad no tenía ni idea.

–Siempre la he tenido –respondió– ¿No te gusta?

–No, no es eso. Es que es muy extraño –se explicó y luego miró a su alrededor.

La primera vez que había entrado se había quedado completamente asombrada y las otras veces solo no tuvo tiempo para observar con detenimiento todo lo que había.

–En todo caso –continuó la chica– No lo había notado antes pero tu habitación está llena de… ¿Cómo decirlo? –dijo pensativa– ¿De juguetes?

Adrien sonrió apenado y se encogió de hombros otra vez.

–Siempre ha sido así –contestó resignado– Creo que mi padre pretende que así no me aburra. Aunque con las actividades que tengo casi no tengo tiempo para disfrutar de todo esto –se explicó– La verdad, si pudiera traería a mis amigos pero dudo que mi padre esté de acuerdo.

–Eso no suena un poco triste.

–No te preocupes ya estoy acostumbrado.

–Pero Adrien… No deberías acostumbrarte a la soledad.

–Estoy acostumbrado a la forma de pensar de mi padre pero no me quiero acostumbrar a la soledad. Es por eso que voy a la escuela y, además, aunque nadie de allí pueda venir tú sí lo haces y eso convierte este lugar en uno muy especial para mí.

Ladybug sintió mucha tristeza ante esa historia porque podía ver claramente que aún había pena tras esas palabras. Tenía que hacer algo para cambiar esa expresión de su rostro. Adrien no tenía por qué sufrir si es que ella podía impedirlo, ¿verdad?

–Espero que seas bueno en los videojuegos ya que veo que tienes los mejores y más recientes. Quizás podamos jugar un día –ofreció tratando de cambiar de tema.

El rubio la miró esperanzado.

–Oh, soy bueno. Pero no un experto –admitió recordando que ella era mejor que Chat y eso significaba que también mejor que Adrien. No es que fuera mal perdedor pero como ya había sufrido varias derrotas frente a Marinette, no tenía ganas de que su Lady terminara de barrer el suelo con él–Sabes, hay una chica en mi escuela que es muchísimo mejor.

–¿Ah, sí…?

Adrien se paró para acercarse a ella.

–Su nombre es Marinette, seguramente ya la conoces.

Ladybug esbozó una sonrisa tratando de verse inocente.

–Conozco a casi todos en tu escuela, así que supongo que sí –respondió tratando de restarle interés al asunto.

–En fin, Ladybug, volviendo a lo otro –dijo pensativo– Todo esto es el resultado de lo que mi padre considera "hacerme feliz" –explicó– Pero la verdad es que no sirve.

–Es como si fuera una jaula.

–Creo que esa es una forma un poco exagerada de verla. Pero –agregó dubitativo – créeme que, a veces, me siento como si no pudiera escapar.

–Es que eso es exactamente lo que es –apuntó– Necesitas salir y disfrutar más la vida, Adrien y creo que ya sé qué es lo que te vendría bien ahora mismo –anunció repentinamente y tomó al chico de la cintura –sostente fuerte –ordenó y lanzó su yo-yo por la ventana.

El rubio no tuvo tiempo de preguntar ni de negarse porque al momento siguiente ya se encontraba aferrado con todas sus fuerzas a la chica balanceándose sobre la ciudad. Estaba asustado por ir de esa forma y más porque había dejado a Plagg en casa. Cualquier error podía ser fatal. Miró cómo una terraza se hacía cada vez más y más cercana ante sus ojos cuando al fin aterrizaron.

–Estoy sorprendida de que no hayas gritado.

Adrien asintió solo porque aún no se recuperaba de la impresión. Le tomó unos segundos entender que estaba bastante lejos de su casa, sin Plagg a mano y con la mujer de su sueños a su lado.

–Estoy acostumbrado a los deportes extremos –mintió.

–Bueno, debo admitir que esto fue un poco impulsivo. Pero me gustaría saber qué lugar te gustaría visitar ahora mismo con todas tus fuerzas.

Adrien retrocedió un paso sorprendido. ¿El lugar que quisiera? No tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué lugar sería. Miró hacia la torre Eiffel pero lo consideraba muy cliché, además de que de seguro tenían una alta demanda en ese momento. ¿Qué podría recomendar que fuera hermoso y solitario para los dos? En eso, sus ojos se posaron en la saliente más importante de París. La flecha de la Catedral de Notre Dame.

–¿Podemos ir ahí? –preguntó a la vez que señalaba el lugar.

Ladybug solo sonrió y lo cargó como a una princesa.

–Prepárate porque el viaje se pondrá turbulento –aseguró y saltó de techo en techo mareando al pobre chico.

En menos de un minuto ya se encontraban parados en el mirador de la flèche de París mejor conocida como la aguja de Notre Dame. La vista que brindaba a esas horas de la noche era preciosa. La luz de la ciudad mezclada con la de la luna y las estrellas reflejadas sobre el río era de ensueño mientras contrarrestándose con esa idea, a los lados, se alzaba la tenebrosa galería de las gárgolas, eternos observadores de París.

–¡Esto es genial, nunca había venido a esta parte de la ciudad! –exclamó el chico emocionado. Se paraba de puntas apoyado a los barandales –¡Eres genial, Ladybug!

Ella reía y carraspeaba avergonzada.

–Lo sé. Pero no es para tanto.

–¡La vista es hermosa! Siempre tuve ganas de subirme aquí –se explicó– Quizás, algún día, podamos venir de día como una pareja normal.

–¿Eh?

–Ya sabes. Algún día, cuando me digas quién eres.

–¡Ah! ¡Oh, espera! No te puedo revelar eso.

–¿No? ¿Cómo que no? –indagó preocupado.

–Es obvio, Adrien. Tengo una máscara y es porque mi identidad es secreta.

–¿Entonces, no pretendes revelarme quién eres?

La chica lo miró apenada.

–No puedo.

–¿No?

–Ya sabes… Esto de ser súper heroína…

–¡Pero Ladybug…! No quiero sonar irritante pero algún día tendrás que decírmelo. Imagínate cuando lleguemos al altar, tú con el vestido rojo con puntos negros y yo con mi traje de gala. ¡Pero aún portando la máscara! ¿Qué le diré al sacerdote? Estará muy confundido y dudo que quiera acceder a casarnos en esas circunstancias. Ya sabes cómo son esas cosas…

Ladybug tenía el ceño fruncido, tratando de comprender lo que le había dicho. Y, en cuanto lo hizo, sintió que su corazón se aceleró en un segundo.

¡UNA BODA! ¿Adrien Agreste le estaba pidiendo matrimonio? ¡NO! Solo estaba hablando de una hipotética boda. ¿Estaba pidiéndole hipotéticamente matrimonio? No, eso era demasiado para su cerebro y para su corazón, para todo su cuerpo en realidad. Sintió que su rostro le ardía y tenía unos grandes deseos de ocultarse bajo tierra.

–Ja, ja, ja. ¡Ay, Adrien! Eres muy simpático pero… Pero si llegáramos a eso, entonces obviamente sabrías quién soy. P-pe-pero ahora es solo nuestra primera cita. No es necesario que planeemos a largo plazo.

–Bueno, eso será imposible, Ladybug.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque ya decidí que tú serás la única con la que compartiré el resto de mi vida desde el momento en que correspondiste a mis sentimientos –aclaró el chico tomándola de las manos, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Ella se sintió atravesada por su mirada. Muchos sentimientos se revolvieron en su interior sintiéndose culpable por no poder ser honesta en ese instante. Pero no podía. No, no ahora por más que Adrien la quería con la misma intensidad que ella a él.

Adrien besó sus manos y ella susurró con suavidad.

–Ya llegará el momento de amarnos sin verdades ocultas…

Él volvió a mirarla y ella notó cómo le brillaban los ojos a la vez que sus mejillas se encendían contra el frío viento nocturno. No podía verse a sí misma pero estaba segura de que ella también estaba igual.

–Te quiero tanto, Adrien –susurró.

–Yo también, Ladybug –respondió dándole un inocente beso.

Ladybug se puso de puntitas y acunó su rostro buscando alargar su beso. De pronto, se encontró deseando uno como el que se habían dado a los pies de la ventana pero desde esa vez no le respondía con la misma intensidad.

Adrien tembló repentinamente y se separaron abruptamente. Un viento frío azotaba a la ciudad y el pobre chico no llevaba más que un abrigo ligero.

–Creo que es mejor irnos –susurró ella abrazando al chico, temía que se enfermara.

–Es solo viento –aseguró él con más confianza, quería seguir sintiendo su calor, a cada avance era más fácil actuar– Quedémonos un poco más… –insistió dándole otro beso pero ella ladeó la cabeza.

–No me hagas esto, Adrien… No-no puedo si es que tú no colaboras –admitió inclinando inconscientemente la cabeza y el chico continuó besándola– Así no me dejas pensar con claridad.

–Yo nunca pienso, mi Lady, no cuando se trata de nosotros.

Ella jadeó incapaz de detenerlo. Repartía besos sobre su cuello y era ella quien temblaba ahora.

–Ah… Adrien, por favor… –rogó– Es hora de irse y está helando.

El rubio quería hacerle caso pero también quería continuar, la agitación de ella solo aumentaban sus ganas de tocarla. No sabía dónde ni cómo pero sus manos frías recorrían su cintura acercándola más y más a él. No le importaba el frío del exterior porque él se sentía demasiado acalorado, tanto que asustaba.

La respiración de Ladybug se había vuelto irregular, un poco de sudor recorrerle la frente, todo le parecía girar a su alrededor y sentía que perdía el control sobre sí misma. No estaba segura si era esto lo que quería de Adrien pero a la par que amaba la sensación también la asustaba.

–Ya-ya fue suficiente por hoy –declaró agitada y, sin aviso, levantó al rubio.

Adrien quería quejarse pero sabía que ella tenía razón aunque no le gustara. Se aferró a ella rodeándola con los brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

–No me dejes caer –suplicó.

–Claro que no –contestó ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

* * *

Fin!

No, mentira! Aún falta, considerando que es el primer LAdrien propiamente dicho... con Adrienette... Aish... Todo es tan bello y hermoso. Por cierto, les aseguro que Plagg no tuvo nada que ver con la interrupción en la habitación, él estaba bien escondido fanboyleando o fangateando... fankwamiando (?) porque su OTP se volvió real JAJAJAAJAJA

Comentarios, quejas, tomates? No olviden que dejar un comentario alegra :DDDD


	7. Roces

Buenas a todos, espero que estén teniendo una linda tarde/noche o lo que sea que sea por sus lares porque si estuvo mal, al menos hay update y si está siendo buena solo se puede poner mejor (?) -Sorry, no sé hacer propaganda apropiadamente- JAJAJAJAJAJA

En fin, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia que está bastante avanzadita ya... Si no me pongo las pilas me tomará mucho más de lo planeado acabarla... Pero bueno, por el momento no nos preocupemos :'D

Aquí, tenemos un Chat Noir preocupado, una Marinette asustada, un Adrien muy atrevido y una Ladybug intimidada... xDU

* * *

7 Roces

– _Bye, bye, petit akuma_.

Ladybug vio alejarse a la pequeña mariposa con un sentimiento de satisfacción. Todo había salido bien después de una larga lucha contra otro enemigo creado por Hawk Moth.

Casi todos eran peligrosos pero, de vez en cuando aparecía uno con poderes demasiado fuertes y difíciles de lidiar que provocaba gran daño a las personas y a la ciudad. Pero, por suerte, para eso tenía su cura milagrosa y con ella podía restaurarlo todo.

La única queja era que eso no la salvaba del estrés al final del día. Llevar una doble vida era igualmente complicado, especialmente cuando debía buscar buenas excusas por desaparecer de la nada de la escuela. Al menos, casi siempre todo se volvía un caos haciéndole más fácil tratar con ello. Pero eso no le quitaba la culpa de estar mintiéndole a todo el mundo.

Pensaba en ello con expresión dolida porque no tenía en quien confiar. Era algo que debía vivir sola y no había nada que pudiera hacer. En ese momento, una mano se posó en su hombro, se giró y vio a Chat Noir brindándole una sonrisa reconfortante.

Oh, bueno, seguramente él también tenía problemas similares y si sus identidades no fueran secretas podrían apoyarse mutuamente. Pero eso quedaba fuera de discusión, era peligroso darle pistas a Hawk Moth sobre quiénes eran ellos, era mejor mantenerse a raya de sus vidas civiles para no arriesgarlas. Temía demasiado que algo le pudiera ocurrir a sus seres queridos si algo se saliera de sus manos y con los riesgos que decidió correr, sentía que vivía al límite.

–Ánimos, Ladybug –fueron las palabras de su compañero como si supiera exactamente en lo que estaba pensando.

Ella sonrió también y se giró hacia él.

– _Bien joué, Chaton_ , como siempre –contestó ella estirando el brazo al igual que él para que pudieran chocar los puños y pero justo antes, él bajó la cabeza, evitando su mirada.

–No, no puedo –confesó a la vez que bajaba el brazo.

–¿De qué hablas, Chat? –preguntó confundida y el chico dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación.

–Ya sabes, hoy estuviste al borde del peligro y tu identidad casi fue revelada.

–Sí, lo sé, pero llegaste justo a tiempo, _Kitty_. No tienes que preocuparte por ello, además no es la primera vez –agregó restándole importancia pero su compañero no pareció cambiar de opinión.

–Las cosas se ponen cada vez más peligrosas.

–Chat, no te culpes, tú llegaste primero. Soy yo la que se debería disculpar por ponerte en riesgo a ti y a mí por extensión.

–Pero tuve que dejarte sola a la mitad de todo para recuperar fuerzas.

–Eso es inevitable, Chat, no le des tantas vueltas a ello, ¿sí?

–Es imposible porque llegué justo a tiempo para… –la voz de Chat se apagó y cerró los ojos dolido– si no hubiera llegado…

–Cálmate, Chat –interrumpió ella con voz suave– Estuviste ahí y eso es lo que importa ahora. Sabes que hay cosas que no podemos controlar.

–¡Oh, _Bugaboo_ , lo sé! Por eso debemos esforzarnos más. Prométeme tener más cuidado, siempre te expones demasiado. Casi te quitan tu miraculous…

Ella apretó los labios un poco molesta, sabía que él tenía razón pero las cosas habían salido bien al final.

–No es que yo quisiera ponerme en peligro, Chat, es solo que…

–Tienes que controlar más ese carácter tuyo, Ladybug –interrumpió él cruzándose de brazos– No es la primera vez que sucede que te confías de más o te enfadas por tonterías de Chloé y todo se torna en un desastre.

–Pe-pero… ¿Y ahora por qué te enfadas conmigo?

–No me malinterpretes. No estoy enfadado, solo estoy preocupado. ¡Piensa un poco más! ¡Eres muy lista! Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes. Si algo te llegara a pasar las personas que te aman son las que sufrirían más… Tú eres la que no quiere intercambiar el secreto de nuestras identidades para mantenernos enfocados en nuestra misión, pero tú eres la que se deja llevar demasiado fácil y me duele. Duele ver que no reluzcas por niñerías porque sé que eres mejor que eso –insistió tomándola de los hombros mientras la miraba fijamente.

Ladybug bajó la cabeza incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, entendía perfectamente a lo que él se refería porque ya había pasado en más de una ocasión. Chat la abrazó repentinamente y Ladybug se recostó contra su hombro, apesadumbrada.

–Lo siento, no era mi intensión volver a deprimirte…

–Lo sé…

La chica se separó de él y juntó las manos frente a ella, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo. Chat entendía que ella se sentía apenada por lo que decidió no presionar más y levantó su cabeza con delicadeza y sonrió.

–En todo caso, me conformaré si es que me prometes hacer tu mejor esfuerzo para no ponerte en peligro otra vez.

–Está bien, prometo eso –sentenció y llevó la mano sobre el corazón y se sintió repentinamente reconfortada.

–Espero que cumplas, _Bugaboo_ –dijo él y apoyó una mano la cintura y asintió satisfecho. En ese instante la sonrisa pícara volvió a su rostro haciendo que la heroína ponga los ojos en blanco sabiendo qué se venía. Otro flirteo innecesario pero para su suerte el tercer pitido de su miraculous sonó.

–Hora de irse –anunció pensando en que era el perfecto momento para huir. Pero Chat la tomó de una mano y la atrajo con delicadeza.

–Aún nos quedan un par de minutos, _my Lady_. ¿No crees que podríamos observar el atardecer, juntos? –ofreció pero la chica sonrió y se deshizo de su agarre con sutileza.

–Lo siento, Chat, pero el tiempo nunca está de nuestro lado.

–Pero, nunca tenemos oportunidad de dar una vuelta por ahí.

–No daremos una vuelta por ahí en dos minutos –apuntó ella.

–Ve a alimentar a tu kwami y yo espero aquí.

–En tus sueños, Chat.

–Oh, mis sueños están repletos de ti –agregó y la atrajo hacia él, a pocos centímetros de su rostro sonriendo traviesamente como el gatito descarado que era.

Ladybug se sorprendió, no por la cercanía, sino por lo cómoda que se sintió en sus brazos. Parpadeó confundida. ¿Había sido Chat siempre tan…?

La idea murió en el momento en que otro pitido sonó advirtiéndole que le restaba solo un minuto.

–Chat, no insistas, por favor –se quejó a la vez que se deshacía de su agarre completamente avergonzada– ¿Acaso no puedes imaginar que ya hay alguien en mi vida y esto es un poco incómodo?

Chat fingió sorpresa y llevó las garras al pecho para verse atónito.

– _My Lady_ , ¿quieres decir que alguien más encantador que yo se ha robado tu corazón?

Ella rió ante ello.

–Es diez veces más encantador y muy bien parecido.

–¿Más que yo? –indagó de nuevo levantando las cejas pícaramente y peinó con sus dedos sus dorados cabellos.

–Obviamente.

–¡Qué pena, _Bugaboo_! Porque puedo asegurarte de que no hay nadie que sea mejor que yo.

Ella lanzó su yo-yo –Lo que tú digas, _Chaton_ –dijo y se despidió entre risas.

Chat Noir la vio alejarse a toda prisa hasta perderse entre los tejados de la ciudad y suspiró embelesado. No estaba seguro si la mejor parte de ser su novio como Adrien era molestarla como Chat y que lo rechazara. Rió ante sus tonterías porque cuando ella se enterara lo más probable es que lo golpearía con su yo-yo a él y a Adrien Agreste por igual.

Chat vio que el sol se terminaba de poner y pensó en que sería divertido dar una vuelta antes de regresar a casa. Debía ir a abrir la ventana cuando cayera la noche pero sabía que su novia se tomaría un tiempo ya que debía alimentar a su kwami y, probablemente, hacer sus tareas. Era obvio que tenían la misma edad y responsabilidades.

Sacó su bastón y comenzó a alejarse dando saltos y haciendo piruetas. Era bueno practicar después de todo y, además, divertido. Como había tenido que transformarse dos veces y aún no había usado el cataclismo tenía tiempo extra para divertirse antes de encerrarse en su solitaria mansión. Bueno, ya no podía considerar tan malo el exceso de soledad de allí, puesto que eso le permitía ser el punto de encuentro con la chica de sus sueños.

Se dejó caer en un techo cuando, de pronto, oyó un grito que llamó su atención. Se giró para todos lados y vio un pequeño balcón y a una chica espantada. Era Marinette, su compañera de escuala. Sonrió y bajó con una sonrisa traviesa.

–¿Qué ocurre, princesa? ¿Por qué gritas de esa manera?

Ella no podía responder, solo balbuceaba sin que le salieran las palabras preocupando un poco al felino héroe.

–Vamos, ¿acaso el gato te comió la lengua? –indagó con una sonrisa aún más ladina y Marinette cambió completamente su expresión. Ahora parecía molesta.

–¿Ha-hace cuánto estás en ese techo? –exigió saber con una voz desesperada.

Chat miró hacia la dirección que ella señalaba y se encogió de hombros.

–Ni idea, acabo de llegar.

–Umm…

Chat notó que estaba tensa y miraba para todos lados. ¿Qué podría haberla puesto en ese estado? Quizás estaba haciendo algo y se sintió observada por él. Si ese era el caso sería mejor apresurarse y aclarar las cosas.

–Calma, princesa, no vi nada en tu balcón hasta que gritaste.

–¿Ah, sí…?

–Por supuesto. Tal vez sea un gatito curioso pero no soy fisgón –prometió con una mano en el corazón –En todo caso, si gritaste solo por verme… ¡No exageres! Ya sé que soy encantador.

Marinette llevó una mano al rostro exasperada, no podía creer que se había asustado por nada y ahora tenía al molesto de Chat en su balcón. Trató de recomponerse y esbozó una sonrisa adorable.

–Oh, Chat Noir, ya sé que eres encantador pero me asustaste.

–Vaya, vaya… ¿De verdad piensas que soy encantador, Marinette? ¡Tan linda! –exclamó–Lastimosamente a este gatito ya le han robado el corazón así que no podré corresponderte no importa cuánto me halagues.

Marinette se giró para poner los ojos en blanco fuera de su vista. Tomó una bocanada de aire y lo encaró de nuevo pero él estaba a pocos centímetros de ella, desconcertándola.

–¿Chat? –dijo con un hilillo de voz.

–Oh, lo siento… Es solo que había una mariquita en tu cabello –se excusó quitándosela de encima – Afortunada, seguramente tendrás suerte en el amor pronto.

Marinette se sonrojó y miró al pequeño insecto que paseaba sobre una de las garras del muchacho.

–Podría ser… –contestó sin pensarlo con una sonrisa tonta.

–Oh, la, la… ¿La princesa tiene a alguien en su vida que ha capturado su corazón?

–¡No! Bueno… ¡Agh, no voy a discutir esto contigo, Chat Noir! ¡Vete a tu casa!

–Pero no tengo ganas, hoy estoy de gato callejero –anunció levantando las cejas sugestivamente.

–¿No tienes otras cosas que hacer que coquetear con todas las chicas que ves? –indagó ella con una media sonrisa.

El joven se sorprendió y frunció el entrecejo ofendido.

–¿Pero de qué hablas, princesa? Esa es una acusación muy grave –soltó y se dejó caer en la silla dramatizando, con una mano sobre la frente mientras fingía lamentarse.

Ella no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risa burlona, se acuclilló a su lado y levantó su mano de la cara para verlo directo a los ojos.

–Bueno, Chat Noir, no es ningún secreto para París que coqueteas con Ladybug.

–¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

–Bueno, me estás coqueteando también e imagino que lo haces con todas.

Él abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de lo que la chica le estaba diciendo y negó con la cabeza antes de incorporarse y tomar su mano con expresión preocupada.

–No, no, no, princesa… Yo no soy ese tipo de gatito libertino que tú crees. No –insistió y ella ladeó la cabeza mirándolo poco convencida.

–¿Entonces, qué es todo esto?

–¿Qué cosa?

–Los halagos y los besos… Tomarme de la mano –agregó señalándoselo con los ojos.

Chat la soltó y se cruzó de brazos confundido.

–Solo estoy siendo educado y galante. ¿Acaso está mal? –indagó con más sinceridad de lo que Marinette hubiera esperado –Pensé que no te molestaba… Pero si es así lo dejaré –admitió al fin y se levantó –Lo siento mucho, prince… err… Marinette –dijo y estiró una mano para tomársela y se detuvo al instante –Me tomará acostumbrarme –dijo al fin carraspeando apenado.

Marinette se sintió un poco culpable, no pensó en que todas las tonterías del chico eran parte de su forma natural de ser. Suspiró resignada y se lo pensó un momento, era una oportunidad única para hablar con Chat sobre el asunto sin sonar hostil como Ladybug porque, realmente, si Adrien viera todo lo que su compañero de luchas coqueteaba con ella podría sentirse celoso. Y eso podría complicar las cosas.

–Bueno, imagino que de ahora en adelante dejarás de ser un chico que flirtea adonde quiera que va, incluso con Ladybug.

–¡Pero ella sí me gusta de verdad! ¿Cómo debo coquetear con ella si no le gusta cómo lo hago?

–¿Ah, sí…? –dejó escapar ella. La verdad nunca se había tomado en serio ningún avance del tonto gatito por lo inmaduro que actuaba– ¿No crees que Ladybug piensa que solo estás jugando? Además, ¿no has pensado que ella ya tiene una relación y por eso no te hace caso…?

Chat levantó las orejas y tensó la cola al oír lo último como si algo se hubiera revelado ante él.

–Sabes, eres la segunda que me dice eso hoy.

Marinette evitó echarse a reír y le dio la espalda al chico para que no viera su evidente sorna.

–Quizás porque deberías empezar a considerarlo. Por eso no te hace caso.

Esperó oír una queja de parte del otro pero se sorprendió al no oír nada más que una risita.

–Tienes razón. Quizás ya esté con alguien y yo solo le esté molestando.

Dejó escapar un suspiro resignado y se volvió hacia ella con elegancia.

Marinette estaba incrédula de que Chat se lo hubiera tomado tan fácil lo que era una prueba más de que solo era algo superficial y se alegró de poder sacarle provecho a este pequeño incidente.

–Bueno, Chat, supongo que tendrás que empezar a comportarte con ella.

–Yo siempre soy un caballero –apuntó y ella frunció el ceño, poco convencida.

–¿En serio…?

–Claro que sí, prin-Marinette –se corrigió– En fin, fue una charla corta pero muy productiva. Quizás debamos hablar más seguido. Después de todo eres mi fan número uno –apuntó haciéndole un guiño y ella rió

–Okey… ¡Será todo un placer ser amiga del gran Chat Noir! –exclamó con exceso de emoción fingida.

–Ahora ya debo retirarme. Ya sabes, el trabajo de súper héroe no se hace solo.

–Claro, como digas Chat Noir –respondió ella despidiéndose agitando una mano. Pero antes de subirse a las barandas se detuvo y se giró.

–¿Me permites una última muestra de flirteo innecesario?

Marinette lo miró confundida y asintió solo por curiosidad. Y él le tomó ambas manos con dulzura, su expresión era calmada y sincera.

–Espero que ese caballero tuyo te haga caso, princesa porque se está perdiendo de una dama única.

Ella se quedó en silencio sorprendida. Los ojos de Chat eran las únicas cosas que brillaban en la oscuridad que reinaba a su alrededor y parecían ver a través de ella, haciéndola estremecer completamente.

–Ya-ya te dije que e-ese no es asunto tuyo… –logró articular mientras trataba de recuperar el control de sus manos.

Chat esbozó una sonrisa tierna y la soltó.

–Lamento las molestias y hasta la próxima, dulce Marinette –dijo y al fin saltó de su balcón para otros tejados, desapareciendo en las tinieblas.

Solo el silencio rondaba a su alrededor y así fue que Marinette notó que respiraba agitadamente, llevó las manos al pecho para sentir el retumbar acelerado de su corazón. ¿Pero qué acaba de pasar?

Tikki sacó la cabeza de su bolso queriendo saber si ya era seguro salir y ella asintió inconscientemente.

Se sentía como una tonta y se recostó contra el barandal esperando a que su respiración regresara a la normalidad. ¿Qué había sido esa repentina sensación tan familiar? Negó con la cabeza en silencio tratando de quitarse ese recuerdo y luego dirigió su atención a su kwami que seguía hambrienta.

–¡Ay, Tikki, discúlpame! Ven te daré galletas –dijo sintiéndose culpable.

–Sí, por favor, porque imagino que esta noche volverás a salir.

Marinette se sonrojó y se mordió un labio pensando en Adrien. Oh, sí que quería salir para ir a visitarlo. Pero primero tenía algunas cosas que terminar para poder salir o se arrepentiría en la mañana.

–Come con calma, Tikki, no iremos enseguida. Esperemos que sea más tarde porque tengo tarea qué hacer.

–Muy bien, entonces tomaré también una siesta –declaró la Kwami y voló metiéndose por la portezuela a la habitación.

…

–¡Esto ya es demasiado! –se quejó Plagg –Más te vale no volver a salir volando por ahí y olvidar programar tus citas. No puedes vivir abrigándote en tu habitación la que, te recuerdo, ¡tiene calefacción que no enciendes!

Adrien lo miraba de reojo un poco irritado porque tenía razón. La noche anterior quedó totalmente marginada la idea de discutir ese asunto. Su mente solo le dejaba pensar única y exclusivamente en su Lady pero ahora no debía olvidarlo porque enfermarse no sería bueno para su vida de héroe ni de modelo. Plagg volvió a soltar otro quejido y supo que tampoco sería bueno para sus oídos.

En eso, vio la figura de la heroína acercarse y correteó de un lado a otro para ocultar a Plagg que no quería esconderse sin su trozo de queso y se aferraba a las sábanas de la cama.

–¡Dame mi queso primero! –exigió y Adrien lo lanzó con mantas y queso incluidos en el baño.

La chica llegó dando una pirueta, cayó sobre sus pies y con una mano en el suelo.

–Buenas noches, chico guapo.

Adrien cerró la puerta del baño de espaldas, y sonrió nervioso.

–Hola, Ladybug.

–¡Oh! ¿Vas a bañarte? ¿Quieres que me vaya?–preguntó avergonzada apuntando reiteradamente a la ventana mientras retrocedía.

–¿Eh? ¡No! Ya salía… ¿Ves?

–Ah, lo siento es que se había vuelto una costumbre un poco incómoda que llegara y te estés dando una ducha –se explicó ella con una mano tras su cabeza.

Adrien pensó en esas ocasiones, todas habían sido mentiras pero ahora que lo veía en retrospectiva era más vergonzoso de lo que recordaba.

–No te preocupes por eso. Es mi lado modelo –mintió y se acercó a ella rápidamente.

–¿Qué tal tu día, Ladybug? Vi en las noticias que tuviste una dura lucha. ¿No te lastimaste? Estuve muy preocupado –dijo tratando de sonar calmado.

–¡Oh, solo una pelea más! ¡No es para que te preocupes! Soy una súper heroína, puedo manejarlo –dijo tratando de aliviar el pesar del chico pero él solo asintió.

–Sí, claro que sí, Ladybug.

–No suenas muy convencido, ¿verdad?

–No me malinterpretes, confío plenamente en ti solo me gustaría que tuvieras más cuidado. Pero no insistiré si es que estás segura de que no volverá a ocurrir.

Ladybug llevó las manos a la cabeza y se desordenó un poco el cabello.

–Hablas exactamente como mi compañero, Chat Noir…

Adrien se llevó una mano a la boca y rió nervioso.

–Bueno, supongo que él también se preocupa mucho por ti.

–De hecho, sí –admitió ella– Es el mejor compañero de luchas que pudiera haber deseado. La verdad lo admiro mucho.

–¿En serio? –los ojos de Adrien parecían brillar y eso confundió a la heroína. Por un segundo pensó que podría molestarse por hablar bien de otro chico pero parecía… Parecía diez veces más feliz.

Ella se encogió de hombros y asintió tratando de restarle importancia al asunto pues Adrien era demasiado bueno como para enfadarse por algo como ello.

–Hablemos de otra cosa, Adrien. El trabajo ya quedó atrás y es mejor hablar sobre nosotros. ¿No lo crees? –pidió ella acercándose para abrazarlo, sintiendo la suave y gruesa lana de su ropa… –¿Por qué llevas ese suéter? –preguntó intrigada mientras se alejaba y lo miraba de arriba abajo.

Adrien recordó al fin el detalle sobre las visitas y las ventanas.

–¡Oh, qué bueno que me lo mencionas! –exclamó yendo a cerrar la ventana y prendiendo la calefacción –Mucho mejor…

–¡Oh, tenías frío! ¡Ah, es por el asunto de la ventana! Imagino que tendremos que cambiar de estrategia.

–Sí, justamente de eso quería hablar contigo hoy –intervino sacando una hoja y un lápiz de su escritorio tomó de la mano a la chica y la sentó a su lado en el sofá una vez más – Quiero proponer días y horas para estas pequeñas visitas –dijo finalmente y la chica, entendiendo, asintió con ganas. Eso haría las cosas más fáciles que ir a su casa y observar si la ventana estaba abierta y no provocarle al chico una gripe innecesaria.

–Me parece una buena idea porque no siempre tengo las noches libres. Tengo responsabilidades y eso…

El chico jugaba con su lápiz mientras la observaba.

–Tareas, supongo. Yo, por mi parte tengo fotos y tareas –se explicó a la vez que ponía el lápiz en su oreja y posaba de forma sexy para ella.

Ladybug se puso roja y él se echó a reír.

–¡No hagas eso! –se quejó ocultando su rostro con las manos, cohibida. La había tomado por sorpresa y él era demasiado guapo.

–Eres diez veces más linda cuando te apenas –agregó él recostando su cabeza contra su hombro y restregándose contra ella haciendo que se estremeciera más.

–No ju-juegues… –pidió y Adrien se detuvo.

–Como tú ordenes –susurró usando un tono travieso.

Ella se puso nerviosa ante ello y movió los dedos inquieta.

–¿Po-por qué no mejor agendamos nuestras ci-citas? –propuso ella y tomó el lápiz de su oreja y se puso a escribir en el papel.

Adrien la miró divertido mientras ella movía el lápiz apresuradamente. Era de lo más gracioso como su valiente y confianzuda Ladybug se podía poner tan nerviosa con un par de coqueteos suyos mientras que, como Chat, no.

Pensando en ello, recordó lo que le había dicho Marinette y se dio cuenta de que los avances tontos estaban funcionando. ¿Pero qué significaba eso? ¿Ladybug era vulnerable a sus flirteos al fin? No pudo evitar que una sonrisa pícara se le escapara y rodeó los hombros de la chica sintiéndola tensa. Fijó la vista en lo que escribía y no pudo evitar la sorpresa que se llevó.

La heroína había marcando todos sus horarios con exactitud. La miró confundido unos segundos y se levantó a tomar una tablet donde se encontraba su agenda de la semana actualizada con la de Nathalie quien era la que la organizaba, corroboró los datos que le mostraba la pantalla y luego volvió a mirar el trabajo de la chica.

–¿Pero, eres adivina también?

Ella levantó la cabeza extrañada.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Bueno –empezó dubitativo señalando el papel– te conoces mis horarios mejor que yo.

Allí fue que ella cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho y miró al papel frente a ella y luego a Adrien y al papel de nuevo. No tenía una excusa razonable. ¿Podría confesarle que de día era una stalker profesional? No, se asustaría de ella y pensaría que es una loca. Aunque, la verdad, sí estaba loca pero por él.

–¿No te dije que es uno de mis poderes? –mintió tratándose de sonar auténtica sin mucho éxito.

–Interesante… Podrías ser una súper espía o algo así –respondió viéndose sorprendido.

Ella rió nerviosa y asintió.

–Verdad que sí…

–O quizás nos conocemos y tú no me lo estés diciendo –indagó y ella evitó encontrarse con su mirada.

Adrien rodeó la mesita y se puso frente a ella para poder verla.

–Eso explicaría por qué estás enamorada de mí, ¿no? Ya nos conocemos y me amas y no te atrevías a decírmelo.

Ella carraspeó evitando mirarlo de nuevo.

–¡Claro que no! No nos conocemos de nada.

–Entonces… ¿Cómo es que lograste enamorarte de mí? ¿De qué me conocerías?

–Tengo mis razones… –respondió– Pero aún no me siento lo suficientemente confiada para hablar de ello.

–Umm… –el rubio se quedó pensativo con respecto a las recientes confesiones. Se moría de ganas por saber la verdad tras todo el asunto pero tampoco quería presionar mucho a su Lady.

Desde que Plagg le había metido la idea de que Ladybug era una de sus admiradoras y que la oportunidad de salir con él era como un sueño hecho realidad, no dejaba de pensar por qué ella le había correspondido tan rápidamente. No fue fácil pero las cosas se desarrollaron tan perfectamente que pensó que quizás ambos se conocían personalmente y él no la había notado aún.

De pronto, sintió mucho calor y unas gotitas de sudor ya recorrían su espalda. Levantó la cabeza y recordó la calefacción y se levantó con expresión cansada.

–Creo que me voy a quitar esto –anunció y ella no tuvo tiempo para mirar a otro lado cuando el rubio comenzó a sacarse la ropa.

-¿A-adrien qué ha-haces?

Él se detuvo cuando solo faltaba pasar el cuello de la prenda por arriba de su cabeza.

Ladybug pudo notar que debajo tenía una remera común por lo que el chico no pensaba desvestirse frente a ella.

El problema no habría persistido si es que esa remera no hubiera subido un poco en uno de los lados, dejando al descubierto parte de su abdomen, el cual, estaba más tonificado de lo que recordaba de la edición de verano del año pasado. Se le subió un sonrojo imposible de disimular.

–¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó inocentemente el chico pero cuando notó la dirección que ella miraba, bajó la ropa inmediatamente –Lo siento… No quería… –empezó pero luego se quedó callado para tener más cuidado y terminar de sacarse el suéter.

Ladybug miró para otro lado tratando de concentrarse en la hoja que tenía en sus manos y no en lo bueno que estaría el cuerpo de Adrien bajo la ropa. Ahora sí que tenía ganas que saliera la edición de verano de este año.

–Ladybug… –oyó ella muy cerca de su rostro y volvió su atención al chico que estaba inclinado sobre ella desde atrás del sofá –Podrías agregar que mañana tengo sesión de fotos de seis a ocho y una cena de nueve a… –el chico se lo pensó unos segundos– probablemente hasta la medianoche así que, supongo que no podremos vernos hasta pasado mañana.

La chica asintió un poco deprimida, le estaba gustando mucho eso de visitarlo todas las noches. Así podía pasar más tiempo con él.

–¿Es un evento muy importante? –preguntó ella curiosa.

–Oh, es el lanzamiento de algo de mi padre. La verdad no me lo ha dicho solo sé que tengo que ir.

–¿Lo acompañarás?

–En realidad él será el anfitrión –explicó apenado a la vez que volvía a sentarse a su lado– así que estará antes de que yo llegue y, además, seguramente estará muy ocupado hablando de negocios. Lo más probable es que esté ahí para posar y que me presenten a muchos diseñadores importantes. Un montón de cosas aburridas.

–¡Wow! –interrumpió ella ante los ojos sorprendidos del rubio.

–¿Ladybug?

–Adrien, eso es genial. ¡Cómo me gustaría poder ir! Conocerás a los diseñadores más importantes de París. ¡Qué emoción!

Adrien parpadeó un par de veces mientras veía a su novia ilusionarse cada vez más hasta comprender el punto. Probablemente le gustaba la moda o probablemente le gustaba el mundo el diseño. Por un segundo pensó que era genial que tuvieran algo en común, aunque a él no le interesara tanto ese mundo pero trabajaba en él así que podrían compartir mucho sobre ello.

–¿Debo imaginar que te gusta la moda? ¿Eres aficionada?

–¿Aficionada? En realidad me gustaría ser diseñadora de modas cuando sea mayor –explicó animadamente– Siempre me ha gustado la ropa y hacer accesorios, es algo que realmente me apasiona.

–¡Increíble! De día haces vestidos y de noche pateas traseros. ¿No puedes ser más perfecta? –Preguntó él y volvió a su lado en el sofá– Con tanto trabajo duro no tendrás tiempo para visitarme, Ladybug… –se quejó en casi un susurro.

–Estás equivocado, las visitas vienen justo después de de patear traseros –se explicó y acunó uno de los cachetes de Adrien y lo acarició con delicadeza.

–Eso nos deja poco tiempo para nosotros. Veamos, ¿qué tal si sostengo tu bolso de diseñador cuando tengas que golpear a alguien? Así tendremos más tiempo para nosotros… –susurró cerca de su oído y ella sintió cosquillas.

–Oh, Adrien, si seguimos así no podremos hacer esta agenda que pediste.

–Ah, Ladybug, solo pon que soy completamente tuyo –respondió con voz traviesa y la tomó de la barbilla atrayéndola repentinamente hacia él, disminuyendo la distancia pero sin tocarse.

La había tomado totalmente por sorpresa y lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos que le transmitían una confianza renovada que la hizo languidecer. Él se veía tan diferente y tan familiar a la vez. No pudo evitar dejar escapar un tenue jadeo cuando él se humedeció los labios.

Adrien esbozó una sonrisa cargada de picardía pensando que era la mejor oportunidad para continuar, la chica que amaba no podía seguir pensando que él era solo el modelo que veía en las revistas y en la vida pública. No es como si la imagen adorable y calmada que dejaba ver a los demás fuera una mentira pero, también era ese osado y travieso chico que deseaba expresarse un poco más. Y si no podía ser auténtico con la chica que amaba, entonces, ¿con quién lo sería?

A ella se le erizó la piel cuando él puso las manos en sus hombros para atraerla y besarla con suavidad. Ladybug no podía acostumbrarse aún a vivir ese escenario que antes solo podía imaginar pero los labios de Adrien, rozando contra los de ella en un movimiento suave y placentero, le recordaron que esto ahora sí era real y cerró los ojos para poder relajarse y disfrutar junto con Adrien ese beso.

El rubio acarició el brazo más alejado de ella y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza para besarla cómodamente. Ladybug respondió siguiendo el apaciguado ritmo que él marcaba aunque aún se sentía un poco nerviosa y apretaba los puños con fuerza cuando notó que una mano, que se deslizaba sobre su brazo, terminó entrelazándose con la suya y todos sus miedos se esfumaron.

Cuando el rubio redujo aún más la cadencia supo que todo iba a terminar pero se sorprendió porque, en vez de eso, se dedicó a besar solo su labio inferior y, hasta la mordió con suavidad, tomándola completamente desprevenida. No pudo evitar que se le escapara un jadeo de la impresión. Sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se estremeció en un segundo y Adrien rió bajito, aún con esa mirada penetrante y deseosa que la descontrolaba.

No sabía si quería huir de él o apegarse más porque un nuevo deseo nació en ella aunque la asustaba tanto como la emocionaba. Había algo nuevo en él que la atraía mucho más ahora, era inquietante porque se sentía incapaz de resistirse a esa misteriosa intensidad que le transmitían los ojos verdes que la atravesaban. Jamás imaginó que algo como eso podría ocultarse en él y no le molestaba, es más, quería más de ese Adrien pero no sabía si podría mantener la mente clara ante su presencia avasalladora por más tiempo.

–Oye, LB, parece que nos estamos volviendo mejores en esto… –soltó él con aire descarado. Cruzó las piernas, apoyó los codos contra el respaldo del sofá dándole una apariencia más confianzuda y remarcando esa expresión provocadora.

Ladybug evitó su mirada y se tensó completamente. Estaba siendo demasiado para ella, más de lo que ella podía manejar. ¿Por qué Adrien, de pronto, se volvía tan… tan atrevido?

Él soltó una risita y se pasó la mano sobre el cabello, desordenándolo un poco y la miró de lado.

–Ladybug, no te quedes en silencio… Ya sé que soy encantador pero no es para que te quedes muda de la impresión –agregó y se movió delante de ella para apoyar su brazo a lado de su rostro, contra el sofá, encarándola– me pregunto si ya empezaste a considerar esto a largo plazo, Ladybub…

–¿Ehh…?

–Ya sabes… –dijo levantándola y atrayéndola a sí mismo– Yo sí lo he pensado y solo se me ocurren dos opciones –empezó y levantó una mano para poder enumerarlas– La número uno sería seguir con este romance con sabor a prohibido –susurró en su oído esbozando esa sonrisa traviesa que la ponía ansiosa– Y la número dos, sería si tú decides confiar en mí y me revelas tu identidad, seré el mejor novio del mundo; lo prometo y puedes confiar en mí al cien por ciento; jamás revelaría tu identidad y, además, podremos pasar más tiempo juntos durante el día. Solo piensa en ello, por favor… No te pido que sea ahora o mañana, pero quiero que lo empieces a considerar.

–Adrien… –empezó ella dubitativa– No es que no confíe en ti, no pienses en ello. Es solo que yo… Yo no estoy lista aún y hay cosas de mí que no sabes.

–Ladybug, hay cosas de mí que tampoco sabes, pero solo puedo compartirlas si tú también te comprometes conmigo.

–¿Comprometer? –la chica repitió invadida por los nervios.

Adrien la miró confundido un segundo hasta que comprendió y sonrió nuevamente.

–Ah, no te apresures… No hablo de ese tipo de compromisos, aún… –susurró lo último y le tomó la mano para besársela.

–¡Ah! Ja, ja, ja –rió apenada– ¡Claro, tienes razón! –se apresuró a decir avergonzadísima y volvió a mirar al rubio.

–Ladybug, solo quiero que sepas que no hay nada en ti que yo no vaya querer. Así que, cuando te sientas lista, no dudes de mí. Yo te amaré no importa lo que cargues encima.

Ella asintió tratando de no llorar. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan lindo, tan gentil, tan comprensivo y tan descaradamente atrevido? Adrien era demasiado perfecto pero, cuando sintió la mano de Adrien en su cintura para atraerla a él y darle otro beso, supo que debía irse por lo que puso un dedo en los labios de Adrien.

–Bueno, supongo que eso nos deja con la opción número uno –concluyó él levantando las cejas pícaramente.

Sí, debía irse lo más pronto posible porque comenzó a sentirse desorientada, su estómago estaba lleno de mariposas y su cuerpo ya no quería obedecerle. A cada caricia que le daba, temblaba. De solo imaginarse los besos, un calor se le subía por todas partes. Era demasiado difícil de controlar.

Se deshizo del agarre del rubio y retrocedió ante su mirada confusa.

–Sí, supongo que será así, Adrien… En todo caso, nos veremos en un par de días. Ha-hasta pronto –logró decir y retrocedió de espaldas tropezando con la mesita y levantándose inmediatamente –¡Estoy bien! No pasó nada –se apresuró a decir y cuando sintió la ventana tras ella, dio un saltito, se sentó y se giró –Adiós, Adrien –murmuró antes de lanzar su yo-yo.

El rubio la miró alejarse nuevamente y llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo. No estaba muy seguro si el asunto del coqueteo había servido o no. En eso, Plagg atravesó la puerta del baño y voló hasta él entre risas sacándolo del hilo de sus pensamientos.

–Pensé que nunca se iría –se quejó.

Adrien miró a la criatura de forma acusadora.

–¿De qué hablas? ¡Obviamente iba a irse!

–Sí, claro, Casanova… ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Estabas usando las técnicas de besuqueo que leíste en internet? Porque ese beso estuvo interesante…

–Algo así… –admitió él un poco apenado.

–Pero… ¿Y lo del final? ¿Estás consciente de que tu Chat Noir estaba a flor de piel esta noche?

–Era el punto, quiero que ella también aprecie ese lado de mí. Y es obvio que no me prestará atención como Chat porque ya está saliendo conmigo.

–Esto es más confuso de lo que realmente debería ser, niño.

Adrien resopló irritado. No estaba seguro si ella había o no disfrutado su pequeña demostración de picardía pero como salió huyendo, podía suponer que no había tenido demasiado éxito.

–Esto solo se pone cada vez más difícil.

–¿Por qué no le dices la verdad y ya? No creo que sea tan problemática.

–¡Es que quiero que ella se dé cuenta!

–Deberías regalarle camembert con una carta que diga: "Sorpresa, soy Chat Noir" –comentó la criatura ignorando lo anterior.

–Plagg, no tienes la necesidad de que un queso se fije en ti para que puedas comerlo. ¡Así que, no molestes más si es que no tienes consejos o ideas apropiadas! Porque si hago eso, probablemente, no me creerá o me odiará de por vida.

–Si algo no se puede solucionar con queso, entonces debe ser imposible.

Adrien fingió no haber oído eso y se dirigió a su baño. Necesitaría sus mantas antes de ir a la cama. Tenía dos largos días sin su compañera del alma. Así que, sería mejor descansar inmediatamente.

Aún necesitaba calmarse para pensar si es que esa estrategia serviría o no con Ladybug, considerando la huída repentina tras el último intento. Él suspiró resignado y se echó a dormir cansado.

* * *

Gracias una vez más por leer, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo porque a mí, sinceramente sí me gustó ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) jajajaja y espero que vengan capitulos mejores... jajajajaja

En fin, aquí hay un kwami preocupado por lo que mira su gatito en internet y estoy segura de que Tikki tendrá una o dos cosas que decir al respecto de esto x/DDD

Comentarios? Quejas? Sugerencias? Tomates... para hacer spaguetti ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)


	8. Complicidad

Hello from the other side

Les traigo una nueva actualización, cada vez nos acercamos más los últimos capitulos... ;w; (qué mala soy para recordarles eso)

Bueno, sin más que comentar ahora para no hacer spoiler aquí les dejo el nuevo capi :3

* * *

8 Complicidad

Marinette observaba a Adrien desde la comodidad de un lejano banco en el patio de la escuela como si todos los esfuerzos por actuar normal con él se hubieran desvanecido repentinamente. Al recordar los coqueteos de la noche anterior se ponía nerviosa, ansiosa y avergonzada. No es que le molestara pero la inquietaba porque no estaba lista para enfrentar a un Adrien como ese aún.

El rubio notó que la chica lo miraba y la saludó entusiastamente lo que provocó que ella se exaltara y usara a su mejor amiga de muro para no verlo, dejándolo confundido y preocupado.

Pensó en acercarse para averiguar qué ocurría pero su mejor amigo lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó rápidamente de la vista de ambas chicas con una excusa que no logró entender. Se lo llevó hasta el aula y se quejó de unos ejercicios de física que no conseguía realizar bien y, Adrien, se sentó a su lado suspirando resignado.

–¿No me digas que tú tampoco lo entiendes?

Adrien negó moviendo la cabeza.

–¡No es eso, Nino! Es solo que estoy confundido…

–¿Confundido? ¿De qué hablas?

Adrien junto ambas manos sobre el escritorio y le habló a su amigo con seriedad.

–Nino, ¿tú sabes por qué Marinette actúa tan raro conmigo?

El moreno levantó una ceja y trató de verse lo más tranquilo posible antes de contestar.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso, dude?

–Recuerdas que, al principio, no le caía bien por lo de la goma.

–¡Pero eso ya estaba aclarado!

–Bueno, yo pensé que sí pero parece ser que aún me guarda un poco de resentimiento.

Nino frunció el ceño confundido.

–¿Pero de qué estás hablando? ¡Ella no te guarda resentimiento para nada, bro!

–¿Ah, no? Pero ella me evadía y no me hablaba cuando me acercaba. Después de mucho intentar, por fin conseguí hacerme cercano a ella y creía que ya nos llevaríamos bien pero ahora volvió a asustarse de mí. ¿Hay algo que haya hecho mal, Nino? Estoy comenzando a preocuparme. ¿Y si la he ofendido otra vez y no me di cuenta? ¿Debo disculparme?

Nino parpadeó un par de veces antes de echarse a reír a carcajadas.

–¡Bro, no puedo creer que pienses que está enfadada! –soltó casi llorando de la risa provocando que el rubio se confundiera más.

–Si no es eso, ¿entonces qué es?

–Eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú mismo o ella tendrá que decírtelo.

–¿Eh?

–Sabes, por qué no vas y hablas con ella directamente. Estoy seguro que si le preguntas con delicadeza ella quizás será capaz de responderte.

–Okey… –accedió Adrien carraspeando sin estar muy seguro.

–Mira, ahí viene Marinette. Yo me llevaré a Alya para que puedas conversar con ella tranquilo, ¿sí? –ofreció el de lentes y saludó a su novia para atraer su atención y le guiñó un ojo.

Alya, reconoció ese gesto y se giró hacia Marinette con una sonrisa conspiratoria que ella entendió.

–Sabes, tengo algo que hacer con Nino ahora mismo, ¿por qué no le haces compañía a Adrien y le preguntas si quiere ser tu novio? –susurró y corrió hacia Nino dejándola completamente avergonzada.

Ya no tenía adónde huir, el rubio estaba solo a unos pasos de ella y se acercaba inevitablemente.

–Hola, Marinette.

–Hola, Adrien…

Un silencio incómodo surgió inmediatamente y ambos lo sabían. Marinette se sobaba un brazo mirando hacia el suelo buscando alguna excusa para seguir hablando mientras el rubio se ponía cada vez más nervioso por el asunto.

–Sabes… –empezó él, rompiendo el silencio y ella lo miró directo a los ojos, ansiosa.

Adrien sintió que su corazón se aceleró sin querer pensando en lo conocidos que le parecían esos ojos cuando una voz chillona interrumpió el ambiente.

–¡Adrikin! –soltó Chloé quien entró corriendo y tomó de la mano al rubio haciéndolo girarse hacia ella –¡Felicidades! –dijo desconcertándolo no solo a él sino a Marinette también.

–¿Felicidades? ¿Por qué? –quiso saber el rubio y la recién llegada soltó una risita presuntuosa.

–Ay, Adrikin… ¡Qué gracioso eres! Obviamente es por lo de tu padre.

–¿Lo de su padre? –murmuró Marinette.

–¿Te refieres a su lanzamiento?

–¡Exactamente! Me enteré esta mañana, en el desayuno cuando mi padre me habló de las invitaciones que nos llegaron.

–¿Se refieren a la gala de esta noche? –indagó Marinette asombrada.

–¿Y tú qué haces aquí? –se quejó la rubia que al fin la notó.

–Pues, estaba hablando con ella –se explicó el rubio tratando de soltarse del agarre de Chloé.

–Aish… No importa. Ahora, lo que sí importa es que nos veremos en la noche, Adrikin –dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla al chico– Prometo comprar diez de esos libros.

–¿Para qué querrías comprar tantos libros de modas? ¿Piensas estudiar diseño, acaso?

–Ja, ja, ja. ¡Tontito, claro que no! Obviamente es para apoyarte y porque estoy muy feliz por ti.

–Gracias, creo… Pero esos son los logros de mi padre, no míos. Así que no hay necesidad de felicitarme. Además, tengo entendido que ese libro es su biografía como diseñador por lo que, básicamente, sería un poco tonto comprar tantos si es que no están interesada en ese ramo.

La rubia se quedó confundida pero la voz de Marinette la sacó de su problema.

–¿Su biografía como diseñador? ¿Desde sus principios? –sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

Chloé la miró y luego se echó a reír burlona.

–¡Ay, Marinette! ¡Es obvio que no podrás comprar ni uno solo de esos! Es para gente con status como yo y como Adrien. No está a tu alcance… A no ser de que ahorres toda una vida–soltó ella y se giró hacia el chico– Nos veremos esta noche, Adrikin, prometo usar algo de la línea de tu padre –agregó y se fue contoneándose y dejando a ambos chicos solos de nuevo.

La diferencia es que ahora era Adrien quien estaba apenado y Marinette hervía de rabia.

–No le hagas caso… –empezó el rubio pero la otra explotó.

–¡Pero qué se cree! ¡Ahg, no la soporto! ¡Cómo se atreve! –soltó rabiosa–. Claro que puedo comprarlos y no tengo que ahorrar toda mi vida, quizás uno o dos meses… –dijo pensativa.

Adrien se acercó por detrás con delicadeza para intentar calmarla.

–Marinette…

–¿Qué? –contestó ella malhumorada al girarse y el rubio se asustó.

–Ca-calma, no le hagas caso… –intentó sonar tranquilo pero al instante Marinette se puso azul del espanto y se disculpó.

–¡Oh, no puede ser! ¡Lo siento tanto! No pretendía gritarte ni asustarte… Yo solo… Er… ¡Ay, no! ¡Soy un desastre…! –se quejó dándose golpecitos en la cabeza con la mano.

Adrien sonrió apenado y tomó su mano para detenerla.

–No te preocupes, sé que ella sabe sacar de quicio hasta a las mejores personas –admitió y Marinette lo miró a los ojos avergonzada.

Adrien le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

–Vamos, no te enfades por algo así. Yo sé que eres mejor que eso –señaló y ella lo miró confundida.

¿Quién más le había dicho eso antes…?

El rubio la miraba divertido, ella se acomodó un mechón de cabello y Adrien recordó por qué estaba junto a ella, era el momento y debía aprovecharlo para preguntarle lo que tanto le inquietaba.

–Marinette –comenzó y ella tenía toda su atención en él–, yo quisiera saber…

Un grito se oyó a través del los pasillos de la escuela y ambos resoplaron resignados.

–¡Debemos irnos! –anunció Adrien y tomó de la mano a Marinette para echar a correr.

–¡Espera, Adrien! –Contradijo ella, tirando de él– Debo ir por mis cosas… –intentó excusarse– Mejor sal tú primero.

–¡Marinette, puede ser peligroso y no pienso dejarte hasta estar seguro de que estarás bien!

La chica se sonrojó al oír esa declaración y no pudo evitar dejarse arrastrar por él. Una vez afuera del colegio vieron el nuevo akuma que perseguía al pobre Nathanaël.

–¡Con que te gusta dibujar en mi clase! ¡Pues ahora serás parte del arte! –amenazó la nueva víctima de HakwMoth que lanzó un rayo que golpeó al pelirrojo, convirtiéndolo en una estatua de carboncillo– Sí, ahora estás mucho mejor.

Los demás alumnos que observaron eso echaron a correr en pánico.

–Yo soy Miss Fusionnement y ahora me voy a encargar de que nunca vuelvan a escapar de mis clases –gritó.

Adrien y Marinette supieron que no había más tiempo que perder.

–¡Adrien, busca un lugar seguro!

–¡Marinette, busca un lugar seguro!

Dijeron los dos a la par y echaron a correr en direcciones diferentes.

Miss Fusionnement, que perseguía a Juleka se giró al oír sus voces y gritó enfurecida dejando escapar a la chica gótica.

–¡Ahí están, pequeños roedores de laboratorio! Ya me aseguraré de que no vuelvan a huir de mis clases.

Adrien había corrido más lejos y llegado a un callejón, solo Marinette no se había alejado lo suficiente y aún estaba a la vista del akuma.

–Vamos, Marinette, estoy segura de que le harías buena compañía a Nathanaël. ¡Así, por lo menos, ambos prestarán atención en clases!

La pobre chica estaba azul del espanto cuando la otra lanzó un rayo y ella saltó detrás de un auto que rápidamente se convirtió en grafito.

–¡Mademoiselle Mendeliev! –murmuró la chica al notar que se trataba de su maestra de física.

«¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó? Ella siempre está molesta y no se akumatiza».

–¡JA! Te tengo pequeña Marinette, ya no podrás huir de clases si te convierto en una estatua… Dime qué elemento de la tabla te gusta más…

–¿Ehh?

–Si me dices el punto de fusión del oro te dejaré ir pero si no, terminarás siendo una dorada estatua por la eternidad.

Marinette se horrorizó al ver que una luz dorada emanaba de una pluma que la maestra akumatizada blandía como su arma pero, cuando iba a disparar hacia ella una vara golpeó su mano, desviando el rayo hacia un basurero que se volvió de oro macizo.

En lo que duró esa pequeña distracción, Chat Noir, ya había tomado a Marinette en brazos y corría lejos de la vista de su nueva enemiga.

–Pri… Marinette, vaya que sabes meterte en líos.

–No es como si yo los buscara, créeme.

Chat dio unos saltos y terminó por bajarla nuevamente sobre el Hotel del alcalde de la ciudad.

–¡Bien, mi doncella en peligro favorita está a salvo otra vez! –anunció guiñándole un ojo y se alejó proponiéndose a saltar de vuelta hacia la escuela pero se encontró frente a frente con un agujero en el aire del cual empezó a salir su enemiga.

–No escaparás tan fácil, Marinette Dupain Cheng.

Chat se asustó y la empujó de vuelta dentro del agujero con su vara extensible.

–¿Pero qué le hiciste a mademoiselle Mendeliev? –se quejó Chat mientras Marinette se levantaba y se encogía de hombros confundida.

–Nada malo que yo recuerde.

–¡Me encantaría seguir con esta charla pero mejor huye lejos de aquí! –gritó el felino cuando, de pronto, su vara empezó a ser tragada por el agujero y, de un tirón, el gato desapareció dentro de él.

Marinette se quedó pálida del espanto.

–¡Chat Noir! –gritó aterrada.

–Marinette, ahora es tiempo –la alentó Tikki con voz firme.

La chica asintió y cerró los puños.

–¡Tikki, transfórmame!

En otro lugar y en el mismo momento, un agujero se abrió y de él salió la villana y, poco después, Chat que cayó de cara contra el suelo. Se levantó quejumbroso solo para notar que se encontraba al otro lado de la ciudad y, frente a él, estaba Miss Fusionnement.

–Eres molesto, no puedo abrir otro si es que no se cierra el anterior –se quejó la villana y disparó un rayo más al héroe que lo esquivó ágilmente– ¡Vaya que eres molesto! –siseó y lanzó un rayo contra el gato que lo golpeó con su vara y chocó contra un edificio.

Chat miró su arma con alegría al notar que no le pasaba nada y la esgrimió.

–¡No importa cuántas botas le tires a este gato, científica loca, porque las voy esquivar! –se burló mientras hacía girar su vara juguetonamente.

La otra gruñó y apuntó a su nuevo objetivo.

–Oye, Chat Noir, ¿eres bueno en física?

–No quisiera presumir pero…

–Sabes lo que es el tungsteno… –indagó ella y Chat la miró con el ceño fruncido.

–¿El qué?

–¡Qué mal, gatito! ¡Parece que reprobarás! –advirtió una luz negra emanó de su pluma que apuntaba a Chat.

–No importa cuántas veces lo hagas, te esquivaré.

–¡Veamos si puedes esquivar esto! –gruñó y cambió de objetivo al último segundo y disparó.

Chat Noir vio como una gigantografía de Adrien Agreste sobre un edificio que se convirtió en un oscuro metal que empezó a romper las bases porque no podían sostener su peso.

–¡Ay, no! ¡Es wolframio, corran! –gritó y vio con espanto como las personas de abajo empezaban a gritar en pánico.

–¡Vaya, con que sí sabías, gatito! Bueno, ya no importa porque no hay manera de que puedas sostenerlo –rió y abrió nuevo agujero negro por el cual escapó.

El héroe llegó corriendo, sabía que no podría detenerlo, era el metal más pesado y duro de todos. Así que saltó hasta el cartel y, usando su cataclismo, lo convirtió en polvo que cayó inofensivo sobre las personas que estaban abajo y que suspiraron completamente aliviadas junto a él.

–Uff, creo que se me ha ido otra de mis vidas de gato –bromeó sin estar muy feliz de ello, tomó su vara y la extendió por encima de la ciudad. No podía perder el tiempo. No cuando su más preciada amiga estaba en peligro.

Por otro lado, Ladybug saltaba de un lugar a otro tratando de evadir los disparos del akuma que había regresado de la misma manera que desapareció, provocando que parte de los edificios de la ciudad adquirieran propiedades peligrosas.

–Vamos, Mademoiselle Mendeliev, ¿por qué se enfada tanto con Marinette, qué le hizo? –quiso saber la heroína confundida.

–¡Agh, Ladybug, no pronuncies el nombre de esa chiquilla! ¡Por su culpa y la del otro niño mentiroso fui suspendida! ¡Pero ya no más! ¡Nadie volverá a saltarse mis clases!

–¿Ehh? ¿Saltarse sus clases? –repitió la chica cuando recordó el asunto de unos días atrás– ¡Oh, vamos no puede ser para tanto que hayan desaparecido!

–¿Para tanto? ¡Por poco no me expulsan por causa de esos chiquillos! Pero ahora el director ya no podrá hacer nada. Se quedará observando por siempre a sus niños desde su oficina porque ya es una estatua de piedra fría.

Ladybug lanzó nuevamente su yo-yo pero la chimenea de la cual se enganchó se resquebrajó por su peso debido a que estaba hecha de tiza, provocando que la desprevenida heroína cayera pesadamente sobre el suelo. Un nuevo rayo estuvo a punto de golpearla cuando, para su fortuna, Chat llegó justo a tiempo para defenderla, bateando el rayo con su vara.

–¡Chat Noir!

–¡Home run, my Lady! ¡Hora de correr a la siguiente base! –gritó y la tomó de la mano para escapar lejos.

–No me vuelvas a asustar, Chat, pensé que te convertirías en una linda estatua de mármol… No me asustes así.

–Disculpa, pero si no es mármol negro este gato no se vuelve estatua. Por cierto, ¿has visto a Marinette, la chica bonita de esta escuela?

–¿Ehh? ¡Ah! No te preocupes, ella está bien –respondió y Chat respiró aliviado.

–Bien, entonces solo queda enfocarnos en la akuma. ¿Qué es lo que le pasó? Sé que suele estar de malhumor siempre pero pensé que era su estado de ánimo natural.

–No seas tontito, Chatón. La verdad, creo que Marinette y Adrien son los culpables por alguna razón.

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo? –exigió saber incrédulo.

–Al parecer huyeron de su clase y alguien los descubrió… Parece que iban a suspender a la maestra por no cuidar de sus alumnos.

–Oh, no… Habrá que aclarar eso más tarde.

–Sí, claro que sí.

–Marinette no haría algo así sin un buen propósito –afirmó el felino.

–Ni Adrien escaparía si no fuera por una buena razón –agregó la heroína.

Chat se sonrojó al oír eso y desvió la mirada. Su Lady confiaba tanto en él.

–Tengo un plan, mi Lady.

–Soy toda oídos.

–¡Ey, ese soy yo!

Un minuto después, se encontraban sobre la torre Eiffel haciendo un barullo exagerado.

–¡Aquí está Marinette, mi Lady, te aseguro que conmigo estará a salvo! –gritó con fuerza.

–Allá voy, Chat Noir. También encontré a Adrien Agreste, tenemos que protegerlos.

–Sí, definitivamente lo haremos. Marinette Dupain Cheng y Adrien Agreste están completamente a salvo en nuestras garras.

El akuma que los buscaba por los alrededores logró oírlos y justo como ellos esperaban abrió un nuevo agujero ante la torre.

–¡Ahí está, Ladybug! –soltó Chat al ver el pequeño círculo abrirse en el aire.

Ladybug activó su Lucky Charm que dejó caer una enorme pelota de playa roja con motas negras, le tomó un segundo entender cómo usarla y la golpeó hacia Chat que la miró con extrañeza mientras ella lanzaba su yo-yo aferrando la mano de la villana para tirar de ella fuera del agujero.

–¡Oh, ya entendí! –susurró Chat para sí mismo y llevó la pelota al borde del agujero y quedó trabajada, evitando que se cerrara.

–¡Malditos! –gritó la akuma y apuntó su pluma hacia la heroína pero Chat lanzó su vara haciendo que la pequeña pluma saliera volando para que Ladybug la atrapara y la rompiera.

–¡Ya fue suficiente, pequeño akuma! ¡Es hora de terminar con la maldad! –gritó ella lanzando su yo-yo mágico.

Chat observó, una vez más, la purificación de la pequeña mariposa y la restauración milagrosa de la ciudad. Su maestra volvió a la normalidad y Ladybug le ofreció una mano.

–¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? –quiso saber confundida y al notar que estaba en la torre se asustó y se aferró a las piernas de Ladybug.

–No se preocupe por nada, la llevaré a un lugar seguro.

–Bueno, mi Lady, me gustaría acompañarte pero estoy corto de tiempo –anunció el gato mientras sonaba el penúltimo pitido de su miraculous y, de salto en salto, bajó de la torre y desapareció entre los edificios.

La heroína dejó a la maestra de nuevo en la escuela donde esperaban Nathalie y el director con expresiones muy serias. Ella se despidió y desapareció entre los tejados rápidamente.

Justo, en ese momento, Adrien Agreste y Marinette Dupain Cheng salían corriendo de esquinas totalmente diferentes en dirección a la escuela, casi sin aliento los dos.

–¡Director, no suspenda a la Mademoiselle Mendeliev! –gritaron los dos chicos a la par– Asumo toda la responsabilidad –agregaron para luego mirarse completamente confundidos.

–No, Marinette, fue mi culpa solo déjamelo a mí –intervino el rubio.

–No, yo también tengo parte de la responsabilidad –insistió ella.

–No… Tú sabes que…

–No, en parte también es mi…

–¡Silencio! –soltó el director y ambos niños se quedaron callados.

–Adrien –intervino la asistente del Sr. Agreste con expresión severa–. Antes que nada, ¿me podrías decir qué significa todo esto? El director dice que te escapaste de la escuela. Pensé que querías quedarte aquí y ahora resulta al revés. Se supone que no volverías a escaparte si te traíamos aquí. ¿Con qué cara le voy a decir esto a tu padre?

–Yo… Este… Hay una buena explicación para todo esto, Nathalie… ¡Pero no le digas a mi padre, por favor! ¡Justo después de que le prometí ser más cuidadoso! ¡Él me encerrará!

–¡Se-señorita! –Intervino con fuerza Marinette– No culpe a Adrien, por favor, fue todo culpa mía.

–¿Qué? ¡Marinette! –se soltó Adrien pero ella se interpuso.

–Yo-yo le pedí a Adrien que me acompañara un momento ese día.

–¿Quién eres tú?

–Soy Marinette Dupain Cheng y-y… ¡Y lo que pasó es que ese día estaba muy deprimida porque rompí con mi novio y le pedí a Adrien que me hiciera compañía! Es por eso que no prestaba atención a la clase, ¿recuerda Mademoiselle Mendeliev? ¿Recuerda que tiré las pipetas?

–Sí… –respondió vagamente la maestra.

–Y-y para que no se preocupe, Adrien jamás escapó de la escuela, solo de clases. Estábamos en la azotea –se explicó.

–Pero, niña, no hay forma de acceder ahí sin las llaves.

–Usé una vieja portezuela, ahí también se puede acceder.

–¡Oh, vaya! ¡Es cierto, no lo recordaba! –admitió el director– Ahora se quedarán cerradas– prometió a la asistente del Sr. Agreste.

–¿Es eso cierto, Adrien? –inquirió Nathalie con el ceño fruncido.

Marinette lo observaba con tanta resolución que Adrien solo pudo asentir. Ella sabía que él no podía hablar ni una palabra de sus propios problemas amorosos así que los de ella no se oirían tan extraños.

Nathalie se llevó una mano al rostro exasperada.

–Sabe qué, olvídelo señor director. Esto, obviamente es un problema entre adolescentes… Yo me encargaré de que el joven Adrien reciba un castigo adecuado e, imagino que se comunicarán con los padres de la señorita Dupain Cheng. Retiro lo dicho sobre sus maestros, pero deberían tener más cuidado con sus alumnos.

Adrien tragó saliva sonoramente y caminó cabizbajo detrás de Nathalie, pero antes de irse se giró hacia su maestra.

–Su clase es la que más me gusta, Mademoiselle Mendeliev pero recuerde usar los nombres actuales de los elementos, por favor.

–¿Eh? Está bien…

Marinette sonreía apenada mientras imaginaba la cantidad de tarea y los regaños que recibiría.

Adrien subió a su auto cabizbajo seguido por Nathalie y Gorila que arrancó el motor, e inmediatamente lo puso en marcha.

El rubio quiso hablar pero en el momento en que abrió la boca el celular de Nathalie comenzó a sonar, era su padre y ella contestó sin reparos. Adrien tragó saliva sonoramente mientras oía la voz de su padre, se oía malhumorado por lo que supuso que sería su fin en cuanto la mujer le dijera acerca de las escapadas.

La miraba fijamente mientras ella respondía con sobriedad y calma todas las dudas del señor Agreste. Una parte de él la admiraba mucho por poder trabajar con su padre y mantener ese semblante de seguridad la mayor parte del tiempo.

De pronto, Nathalie cortó su llamada y se encontró con la mirada expectante de Adrien.

–No le dijiste nada de esto a mi padre, ¿por qué?

–¿Acaso olvidaste que esta noche es la cena de presentación de su libro? No estoy loca para importunarlo con este asunto cuando más estresado está.

–Ah…

–Pero…

Adrien levantó la mirada.

–Si esta noche me ayudas a que tooodo salga bien, podría ser que me olvide de este incidente.

–Mi traje ya está listo y me aprendí el nombre de todos los invitados para saludarlos apropiadamente junto a mi padre.

–Muy bien…

El rubio suspiró aliviado y miró hacia la ventana. Esta vez no tendría una cita con su novia pero no importaba tanto porque ya la había podido ver, solo quedaba un problema en su cabeza y era Marinette Dupain Cheng, esa dulce alma caritativa que él no se merecía.

Por otro lado, Marinette se disculpaba una y otra vez con el director quien suspiró resignado.

–Iré adentro a preparar una nota para tus padres.

–Sí –asintió la chica.

Su profesora se giró hacia Marinette después de que el hombre atravesara la puerta de la escuela y se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Acabas de mentir, verdad?

Marinette se puso dura como piedra y roja como tomate.

–¿Q-qué? ¿Po-por qué dice eso?

– Estoy segura de que te gusta el chico Agreste así que es ridículo que hayas tenido novio con el que romper, además él salió antes que tú del aula.

–¿Có-como sabe lo-lo de A-Adrien?

–¡Ay, por favor, todos los maestros lo sabemos! ¡Solo te falta babear sobre su cabello!

–Yo… Este…

–Mira, no sé qué fue lo que pasó ni qué fue lo que hicieron pero no es bueno seguirle los jueguitos a los hombres por más de que te gusten… Todo esto es solo cosa de la edad pero debes entender que son pasajeras…

–Mademoiselle Mendeliev, no es nada de lo que se está imaginado. Él no es para nada de esa manera y, por favor no se moleste. Él era quien estaba muy triste ese día y no resistí oírle llorar en el baño y no volví porque me quedé a consolarlo.

–¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste a su secretaria esa?

–Porque… –la chica la miró con seriedad antes de responder– Adrien tendrá problemas con su padre si se entera de que no puede lidiar con sus sentimientos apropiadamente.

La mujer la miró unos segundos admirando su convicción, carraspeó para luego suspirar resignada.

–Sabes, no quiero saber nada más de este asunto a no ser de que sea para confirmar que eres tú la razón por la que él se escapa de clases.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué dice eso?

–Ya te lo dije, todos los maestros lo sabemos. Y yo aposté a que terminan juntos, ya sabes… Tengo ojo para la química –bromeó y se giró para regresar a la escuela.

Marinette sonrió y la siguió.

–Gracias, Modemoiselle Mendeliev.

–No me lo agradezcas, les daré tanta tarea que tampoco tendrán tiempo para los besuqueos. Marinette se avergonzó y se tapó el rostro con las manos.

...

Era de noche y Adrien ojeaba las últimas páginas del libro que había presentado su padre ante la sociedad de diseñadores. Había sido una noche larga y aburrida pero había conseguido que Nathalie le diera un ejemplar de la biografía de su padre que poco o nada decía acerca de su vida personal, solo profesional, cosa que decepcionó un poco al rubio porque no podría encontrar nada aparte de moda y más moda.

Sonrió a la par que cerraba el libro.

–Al menos Marinette le dará un buen uso.

Plagg lo miró y asintió.

–¿Entonces se lo vas a regalar?

–Sí, es lo menos que puedo hacer –admitió mirando pensativo a la ventana.

–Vaya, estoy sorprendido de que por una vez no estés pegado a esa ventana suspirando por Ladybug.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Ahora suspiras por Marinette.

–No estoy haciendo eso… Solo estoy pensando. Ella es tan genial y tan buena pero a la vez me confunde tanto. Ella pareciera que no dudaría ni un segundo en ayudar a alguien pero, de pronto está ahí, a mi alrededor tratando de evadirme… Pero hoy, hoy fue tan… No entiendo por qué me ayudó si todo esto fue mi culpa.

Plagg revoloteó a su alrededor con una risita en sus labios.

–¡Oye, oye! Se me acaba de ocurrir algo.

–¿Qué?

–¿Qué tal si la razón por la que hace eso es porque le gustas?

Adrien abrió los ojos sorprendido y se sonrojó completamente.

–¡Claro que no, Plagg!

–Claro que sí. Solo piénsalo, es tímida solo contigo y te evade solo a ti. Quizás le gustas a esa chica.

–¡Ya para con eso, Plagg, es imposible!

–Pero imagínatelo, Adrien, ella también es muy linda y dulce, sería una novia perfecta para ti y menos complicada que Ladybug.

–¡No sigas, por favor! Marinette…, ella no está enamorada de mí.

–¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

–¡Porque sí y ya! No tiene motivos para quererme…

–Yo puedo contar muchos motivos para que una señorita como ella te ame.

–¡Plagg, basta! Si eso llegara a ser cierto, no tendría corazón para rompérselo. Yo ya amo a Ladybug, no puedo aceptar los sentimientos de otra persona. No importa si son los de la mismísima Marinette –se explicó apesadumbrado.

Plagg resopló y se sentó sobre su cabeza.

–Sabes, tienes razón. Es mejor no pensar en ello, además eres muy complicado para ella también y no se lo merece.

–Sí –admitió apenado– Algún día descubriré por qué ella se comporta tan extraño conmigo pero te aseguro que es por el asunto de cuando nos conocimos. Porque con Chat, es completamente otra persona. A veces siento un poco de envidia de la manera en que se lleva con él.

–¿Uhmm…? ¿Qué es esto? No quieres que ella te quiera a ti pero te da envidia si es que se lleva bien con Chat Noir...

–¡Claro que no!

–Pero estás diciéndome que estás celoso de Chat Noir.

–Porque… ¡Agh, tienes razón, estoy celoso de Chat Noir! No entiendo por qué ella es así conmigo. Yo también quiero ser su amigo como todos los demás.

–El único consejo que te puedo dar es que comas camembert, es mucho más simple y más placentero que tus dramas amorosos o amistosos…

Adrien puso los ojos en blanco y se echó en su cama, aflojó la corbata y volvió a mirar el libro.

–¿Crees que deba envolvérselo?

Plagg lo miró de reojo y le lanzó una almohada.

–Son las cuatro de la mañana, ya duérmete.

...

Alya y Nino se empujaban tras los arbustos para poder ver y oír mejor lo que pasaba frente a sus mismísimos ojos.

Adrien le había pedido a Nino que se adelantara con su novia para poder hablar con Marinette un momento y allí estaban, parados uno frente al otro completamente apenados sin decir una sola palabra.

–Ma-Marinette… –empezó finalmente– Quería agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí estos últimos días, no hay manera de explicar todo lo que me has ayudado. Lamento muchísimo lo de ayer, no quería involucrarte.

–No te hagas drama por eso… Yo también me sentía muy culpable.

–Bueno, pero te metí en problemas innecesarios con tus padres.

–No te preocupes, ellos se molestaron un poco pero después de que les explicara más o menos la situación, fueron bastante suaves.

–Me alegra, bueno… Realmente me apena todo esto pero, por lo menos, quiero que recibas esto –dijo entregándole una bolsita de papel que Marinette tomó apenada.

–¿Q-qué es esto? –indagó buscando abrirlo pero la mano de Adrien lo evitó.

–Es un regalo, lastimosamente usado porque ya lo he leído y releído así que espero que no te moleste.

Ella asintió avergonzada.

–Espero que lo disfrutes más que yo –dijo y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa–. Ahora ya debo irme, tengo que modelar y esas cosas… –agregó y le dio la espalda para irse.

Marinette seguía despidiéndose con la mano incluso después de que él se fue y miró la bolsita de reojo para notar que se trataba de un libro.

–¡No puede ser! –soltó con un gritito de felicidad.

* * *

Bueno, he aquí la nueva actu, espero que les haya gustado... Han notado que hay más acción que nada porque i do what i want (?) Nah, mentira... todo tiene un propósito ;3 Lo bueno es que todo ser irá develando dentro de poco :O

Hola a los nuevos lectores, espero que los que le dan "seguir historia" también me dejen lindos reviews que me llegan correos de notificación a la madrugada y yo keh KEH xDDD -la que nunca silencia nada-

Gracias a todos por leer y espero que sigamos leyéndonos. Besitos y chaucito (◠‿◠✿)


End file.
